


La mujer con el corazón lleno de tormentas -LeviHan-

by YepYepYeap



Series: Levihan -Adaptación Juvenil- [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Friendship, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Stalking, Violence, Violencia, Young Love, acoso, amistad, asesinato, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Continuación de:El chico que vivía encerrado en una habitación.Nuevo mensaje.Tienes notificaciones pendientes de Hange Zöe.Llevo dos semanas intentando contactar contigo, Levi, no lo consigo y no sé por qué. Te he enviado mensajes de Facebook, de Twitter y de Tuenti.Te he mandado correos electrónicos a las diversas cuentas de correo que tenías.Incluso te he telefoneado a casa. Pero nadie contesta.Parece que «El chico de la habitación» ha desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.Los personajes así como la historia no son de mi pertenencia, esta adaptación está realizada sin fines de lucro.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan -Adaptación Juvenil- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943647
Kudos: 2





	1. http://1_EL RETORNO DEL TIBURÓN

**WWW.PRIMERA PARTE**   
  
  


El capitán Arístides Markaris observaba el horizonte marino con sus binoculares de visión nocturna.

Acababa de entrar en la cabina de mandos y el segundo a bordo, un chico de veinticuatro años que se movía con el mismo sigilo que una barca deslizándose por el lecho de un río, se había colocado a su lado.

Ese subordinado siempre andaba cerca, como una segunda sombra que hubiera brotado de repente o como un perrito que sigue a su amo allá donde vaya. En alguna ocasión, el capitán se había llegado a pegar un susto al darse la vuelta y encontrarse al joven a sus espaldas, quieto y silencioso como una estatua, observándolo todo con ojos escrutadores, en actitud de alerta, ansioso por no perder detalle durante las maniobras que su superior dirigía.

El capitán recordaba perfectamente el día, cinco años atrás, en que el joven embarcó por primera vez en el transatlántico. Por aquel entonces, no era más que un jovencito sin barba alguna, asustadizo que se dejaba intimidar por el resto de los marineros.

No hablaba con nadie, agachaba la cabeza cuando se cruzaba con un veterano y jamás se unía a las fiestas que los compañeros organizaban en sus horas de descanso. En realidad, ese chico, cuyo nombre era Mark Huston pero a quien la tripulación llamaba con burla «el marinerito», se mataba a trabajar.

Cuando los demás disfrutaban de unas horas de asueto, organizando juegos en la sala de máquinas, echando partidos de fútbol en la proa del barco o fumándose un cigarro acodados en la borda, Mark acudía a la sala de mandos y pedía al capitán, siempre con la mirada clavada en la punta de sus zapatos, que le dejara permanecer a su lado, que le permitiera seguir aprendiendo, que le ayudara a convertirse en el mejor marinero que jamás conoció el mar.

Arístides Markaris nunca se había encontrado con nadie tan ilusionado con llegar a ser un gran capitán.

Al principio, a poco de que Mark Huston se enrolara en aquella compañía naviera, su superior le instaba a que sacara más provecho de su tiempo libre, a que no lo malgastara sentado en una esquina del puesto de control, a que liberara su mente echándose unas risas con los otros muchachos. Pero no había nada que hacer.

El joven se mostraba tan apesadumbrado cuando percibía que le estaban echando de la cabina que su superior acababa permitiéndole quedarse a su lado. Y así había sido cómo, en apenas un lustro, Mark Huston se había convertido en el segundo de a bordo. Sus compañeros continuaban siendo meros grumetes hastiados de sus trabajos repetitivos, pero aquel chico, ese que había aprovechado las horas muertas para seguir aprendiendo y que había puesto los cinco sentidos en mejorar como marinero, había conseguido ascender en la escala de mando y ahora, con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, estaba preparado para asumir el control del barco.

Sin embargo, había algo que Mark Huston todavía no había hecho nunca, algo para lo que había que estar sumamente instruido y que su superior jamás le había permitido ejecutar: el atraque del transatlántico.

Se trataba de una de las operaciones más delicadas y complejas de la navegación. Los tres mil turistas que viajaban en el crucero dependían de la pericia del capitán y las normas de la compañía naviera dejaban muy claro que nadie podía hacer esa operación sin los galones pertinentes.

—¿Tiene usted las cartas de navegación, señor Huston? —preguntó Arístides Markaris.  
—Sí, mi capitán. Las tengo.  
—¿Ha comprobado que los datos de la computadora coincidan con las cartas de navegación, señor Huston?  
—Sí, mi capitán. Lo he comprobado. Tanto las cartas analógicas como las digitales coinciden en que estamos a punto de divisar tierra.

El capitán Markaris sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Lo de «divisar tierra» era una expresión antigua, propia de las novelas de Herman Melville, y no tenía cabida en la navegación contemporánea. Ya nadie «divisaba tierra», ya nadie gritaba «tierra a la vista» desde lo alto del mástil, ya nadie respiraba aliviado cuando una gaviota surcaba el cielo.

Todo eso había quedado relegado a un tiempo en el que los barcos carecían de sistemas informáticos de posicionamiento global, a una era anterior incluso a la construcción de faros inteligentes por toda la costa continental, a una época de bergantines cruzando el océano con el viento de espaldas. Un tiempo, por tanto, extinto.

Por eso mismo, escuchar las palabras «divisar tierra» en boca de aquel aspirante a capitán le pareció enternecedor. No cabía duda de que Mark Huston llevaba a un auténtico lobo de mar en sus entrañas. Ese chico se había leído toda la literatura marina existente en la biblioteca del crucero, había interiorizado el vocabulario y había convertido la rutina de la navegación en una novela en la que todo, absolutamente todo, seguía siendo una gran aventura.

El capitán estaba seguro de que, en la imaginación de su segundo a bordo, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que los transatlánticos fueran atacados por calamares gigantes, de que los marineros cayeran rendidos por el canto de las sirenas, y de que los barcos pirata —con sus banderas negras de calaveras y tibias, y sus rufianes con pata de palo y parche en el ojo— abordaran a los cruceros repletos de turistas. Y eso satisfacía al capitán.

Le gustaba saber que navegaba con alguien que disfrutaba enormemente con su trabajo y que mostraba el debido respeto hacia ese gran manto de misterio llamado océano.

Pero lo que más le satisfacía era la convicción de que había sido él, el capitán Arístides Markaris, quien había convertido en todo un marinero a un chico que hacía cinco años apenas distinguía babor de estribor.

La máxima autoridad en aquella embarcación se sentía como un maestro orgulloso de su discípulo, y por un momento, mientras miraba de reojo a su ayudante, se vio a sí mismo tan caduco como un personaje de Melville.

Pensó que, a sus sesenta y ocho años, quizás había llegado el momento de quedarse en tierra firme, de retirarse a una cabaña en medio del bosque —a ser posible en un lugar al que no llegara esa brisa marina que tanta añoranza le traería—, y de convertirse en un anciano que disfrutara contemplando los atardeceres y narrando sus batallitas a cualquier incauto.

A fin de cuentas, la navegación había devenido en un ejercicio puramente informático y él, un marinero de la vieja escuela, ya no disfrutaba tanto como antaño. Sí, tal vez se avecinaba la hora de colgar para siempre la gorra y de pasar el timón a las nuevas generaciones.

—Señor Huston —dijo.  
—¿Sí, mi capitán?  
—Tome usted el control del barco.  
El capitán Markaris dijo esto al mismo tiempo que extendía los binoculares hacia el segundo de a bordo, quien se quedó estupefacto.  
—Capitán, creo que no he entendido la orden —titubeó.  
Su superior lo miró con afecto, casi adoptando un gesto paternal, y susurró:  
—Mark, lo has entendido perfectamente.  
Los marineros del puente de mando observaron la escena en silencio, conscientes de su trascendencia, en parte un poco envidiosos.  
—Como usted mande, capitán.

Mark Huston tomó los binoculares como si se tratara de la llama olímpica. Era la primera vez que el capitán se los cedía a un subordinado y no cabía duda de que eso significaba que, cuando llegaran a puerto, Arístides Markaris elaboraría un informe destinado a los dueños de la naviera en el que recomendaría el ascenso del segundo de a bordo a capitán. Pero eso ocurriría a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya estuvieran en tierra firme, después de que Huston hubiera hecho su primer atraque.  
—Tripulación —gritó el jovencito—, pongan rumbo a tierra.

Media hora después, las luces del puerto asomaban en el horizonte y el barco reducía la velocidad. La radio escupió las indicaciones de la autoridad portuaria para proceder al atraque del crucero. Mark Huston sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Había observado al capitán realizar esa operación cientos, quizá miles de veces, en los puertos de Roma, Sydney, Nueva York, Río de Janeiro, Pekín, Mogadiscio...

Habían dado la vuelta al mundo cuatro veces, habían surcado los siete mares y echado el ancla en cinco continentes, pero aquélla era la primera vez en que él y sólo él se encargaría de atracar el barco. La gran oportunidad, el momento de la verdad, la recompensa a años de esfuerzo.

Y así de entusiasmado estaba cuando ocurrió lo que nunca tendría que haber pasado: de repente todos los aparatos de la sala de mandos se apagaron, luces y motores incluidos, dejando a la embarcación en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Era una situación extraordinaria, jamás había ocurrido algo así. El silencio se adueñó del barco. Los turistas que atiborraban los comedores, las salas de fiesta y los camarotes también contuvieron la respiración.

El transatlántico era una carcasa de hierro flotando en la inmensidad del océano.  
Hasta que, de pronto, retumbaron los primeros gritos. La gente cayó en un estado de pánico al comprobar que todo había dejado de funcionar, y seguramente habría empezado a correr despavorida hacia los botes salvavidas si no hubiera regresado inesperadamente la luz. Igual que habían dejado de funcionar sin previo aviso, los aparatos electrónicos y eléctricos reiniciaron su labor, y el suspiro que todos los tripulantes lanzaron a la vez se elevó como un clamor.  
Mark Huston miró al capitán aliviado, pero enseguida comprobó que su superior seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si sospechara que los problemas no habían terminado.

—Capitán, ¿en qué piensa?  
—Yo no pienso, señor Huston. Es usted quien tiene que pensar. Le he dado el control del barco y ahora tiene que tomar usted las decisiones.  
—Pero, capitán, en estas circunstancias, tal vez sería mejor que usted tomara de nuevo el mando.  
Arístides Markaris lo miró con severidad:  
—Si piensa renunciar a sus responsabilidades ante el primer problema que se presente, tal vez no esté preparado para ser capitán.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más hondo del segundo de a bordo. Su jefe tenía razón. De ninguna de las maneras iba a acobardarse por un mero apagón, así que volvió a erguir la espalda y ordenó a la tripulación que iniciara las pruebas de seguridad para comprobar el correcto funcionamiento de los aparejos. Y ya estaba todo el mundo volcado en la labor cuando un marinero entró en el puesto de mando gritando que estaban siendo abordados.

El capitán y su segundo corrieron hasta estribor, desde donde pudieron ver perfectamente una lancha cuyos pasajeros, embozados con pasamontañas y provistos de equipos de escalada, lanzaban cuerdas hacia las barandillas del barco. Seis hombres empezaron a trepar por el costado del barco, aunque en vez de ascender hasta la cubierta, se quedaron colgando a mitad de camino y, sacando unos sprays, se pusieron a dibujar algo en el lateral de la embarcación.

—¡Qué diablos! —exclamó el capitán.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, los seis piratas habían terminado la operación y, descendiendo por las mismas cuerdas, regresaron a la lancha y se alejaron. Desde la cubierta era imposible ver la grafía que habían trazado con aquellos sprays, así que los oficiales, sumidos en el mayor de los desconciertos, regresaron al puesto de mando con la intención de informar por radio sobre el incidente.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como accedieron a la sala y vieron los rostros de los demás tripulantes, supieron que algo andaba muy mal. Según les informaron, los aparejos se habían vuelto locos.

Las computadoras no respondían a las órdenes que se les daban, el sistema de posicionamiento global había cambiado repentinamente las coordenadas y los aparatos de control manual habían dejado de funcionar. Desde la sala de máquinas se informó de que el sistema informático había tomado el control de los motores y de que el barco estaba acelerando sin opción de detenerlo.

Y fue entonces cuando el capitán pronunció las palabras que nadie quería oír:  
—Señores, el barco ha sido secuestrado... Digitalmente secuestrado.  
Todos los ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a él y a su segundo a bordo por ser los más facultados para hacer frente a la crisis. Los dos se estaban mirando fijamente, sin duda evaluando las consecuencias de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
—Tenemos que bajar los botes salvavidas —dijo el segundo.

—No, no podemos hacer eso —respondió su superior—. Los botes no resistirían las embestidas de las olas que nosotros mismos generamos al navegar a esta velocidad. Los botes sólo sirven cuando el barco está parado o cuando se está hundiendo.  
—Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?  
El capitán dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la ventanilla desde donde se divisaba el puerto cada vez más cercano, y dijo:  
—Rezar.

En una de las grúas del puerto, encaramado a su parte más alta, un hombre observaba el horizonte con sus binoculares y una computadora portátil en el regazo. Tenía una melena larga y de un blanco cegador, y el rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Su boca esbozaba una sonrisa y, cuando se retiró los binoculares, apareció ese ojo con una pupila oscura, como de cristal, que le había valido el apodo de Ojo de Tiburón.

Bajo el suéter negro, en el antebrazo derecho, ocultaba el tatuaje de un pictograma idéntico al que sus secuaces acababan de dibujar en el costado del transatlántico que observaba.

Ojo de Tiburón había planeado muy bien el golpe. No quería volver a fallar ni tampoco ser detenido. Desde su último fracaso, había decidido que prefería la muerte a cometer otro error. De hecho, pensar en aquel fracaso le provocaba un estremecimiento.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que sus dos ayudantes, La Sombra y el policía corrupto a quien todos llamaban Harry, intentaran llevar a cabo la Primera Fase de la Estrategia Global, consistente en el asesinato de un grupo de jóvenes adictos a Facebook.

Los líderes de la secta Koruki-ya, empeñados en luchar contra el avance de la tecnología en el mundo, habían planeado diversos sacrificios simultáneos en ciudades de todo el mundo, y sólo él, Ojo de Tiburón, había hecho el ridículo.

El resto de los miembros del llamado «Ejército de las Sombras» había ejecutado las órdenes sin mayores contratiempos, pero dos mocosos habían impedido que Ojo de Tiburón consiguiera sacrificar a los chicos de la ciudad que le habían asignado.

Su reputación dentro de la organización estaba en entredicho por culpa de dos adolescentes entrometidos: Hange, una chica de trece años cuyo hermano había sido secuestrado por el propio Ojo de Tiburón, y Levi, un hacker que vivía encerrado en una habitación por culpa de un trauma psicológico que le impedía pisar la calle.

Esos dos mocosos habían impedido que Ojo de Tiburón matara a aquellos imberbes y ahora los líderes de la organización desconfiaban de él. Si se repetía el fiasco, la única duda estaría entre suicidarse o dejar que le metieran una bala entre las cejas.

Así que no había margen de error en esta Segunda Fase de la Estrategia Global, motivo por el cual había contratado a diez sicarios de la mafia japonesa, la Yakuza, que ahora mismo, escondidos por todo el puerto, vigilaban la zona para que nadie se acercara.

Ese grupo de japoneses eran asesinos profesionales, los hombres más crueles que jamás había conocido, sin un ápice de humanidad en sus corazones, brutales e implacables derramadores de sangre.

Así pues, Ojo de Tiburón, sintiéndose seguro con los sicarios a su alrededor, permanecía concentrado en la operación y, de vez en cuando, miraba la pantalla de la computadora con regocijo. Sólo tenía que pulsar la tecla Enter para desactivar el protocolo de seguridad del puerto.

Estaba seguro de que, a esas alturas, el centro de control portuario ya se habría dado cuenta de que ese crucero se acercaba a una velocidad inusitada y de que habían sido cortadas todas las transmisiones con el capitán. Probablemente ya habrían saltado todas las alarmas y los sistemas de seguridad se habrían activado.

Lo que no debían de esperar era que su propio sistema informático, el que controlaba todo el puerto, también fuera a caer tan pronto como Ojo de Tiburón pulsara el Enter de su ordenador. Y, cuando al fin lo hizo, la red eléctrica de ese sector de la ciudad se colapsó.

Los informáticos de la secta Koruki-ya habían pirateado el sistema y ahora las luces se apagaban sumiendo el puerto en las sombras.

De inmediato se activaron los sistemas de emergencia, pero una segunda orden ejecutada desde la computadora de Ojo de Tiburón hizo que éstos también fallaran y que la autoridad portuaria perdiera por completo el control del puerto.

—Ya no pueden hacer nada —murmuró Ojo de Tiburón desde las alturas.

Pocos minutos después, el transatlántico entraba como un toro enfurecido en el puerto. Navegaba a una velocidad de espanto, arrollando las embarcaciones de recreo allí atracadas y provocando explosiones a su paso.

Ojo de Tiburón se imaginaba los gritos de los pasajeros y los temblores de la tripulación. Nada le divertía tanto como sembrar dolor. La escena le hacía disfrutar, le reconfortaba, le permitía saborear la venganza.

El crucero continuaba devorando cuanto se interponía en su camino.

Algunos tripulantes, aterrorizados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, saltaron por la borda para morir al chocar contra el agua o de ser absorbidos por la fuerza succionadora de las hélices del barco. Ojo de Tiburón también se moría, pero de gusto. A su entender, era un espectáculo hermoso. Tan hermoso que aquel hombre de pelo blanco soltó una carcajada que retumbó entre los edificios de la zona y, a continuación, pulsó otra tecla que aceleró todavía más los motores del crucero, poniéndolo a la máxima velocidad.

Si no se detenía enseguida, acabaría estrellándose contra el muelle y la quilla se despedazaría como si estuviera hecha de papel.  
Ojo de Tiburón mantenía los puños apretados alrededor de los binoculares y observaba la proa del barco, donde había divisado a un hombre, sin duda un loco, que se había colocado en el extremo del casco, como si fuera el mascarón.

Era Arístides Markaris, que momentos antes había dado una palmadita en el hombro de Mark Huston, como despidiéndose de él, y había salido del puesto de mando para caminar hasta la punta de la embarcación.

Quería estar delante de todo, ver con sus propios ojos la colisión, caer junto a su barco. Era un suicidio, cierto, pero también era un acto de dignidad. Un capitán asumiendo el mismo destino de su barco.

El transatlántico se acercó al muelle con un ímpetu salvaje y chocó contra el hormigón. El metal chilló como un animal confinado en un matadero, pero el barco continuó avanzando hasta levantar el cemento con su fuerza titánica, haciendo pensar en kilos de mantequilla arrasados por una cuchara monstruosa.

El capitán Markaris todavía se mantenía firme en proa, sujeto a la barandilla, soportando la embestida. Hasta que el barco alcanzó el edificio de la autoridad portuaria y se empotró contra sus muros. Sólo entonces se detuvo.

El capitán había desaparecido bajo los cascotes, decenas de pasajeros habían muerto por culpa de la colisión, la tripulación yacía inconsciente en el puesto de mando.

Un individuo, sin embargo, continuaba con los ojos abiertos. Era Mark Huston, que, pese a tener una gran brecha en la cabeza por la que manaba sangre a raudales, seguía vivo. Muerto el capitán, recaía sobre él la misión de evacuar a los supervivientes. Y no pensaba fallarles.


	2. http://2_NOTICIAS DEL PASADO

Sunny se pasaba el día dando vueltas en su pecera. Sólo se detenía cuando percibía la lluvia de alimentos que, como cada día, caía al atardecer. Realmente, la única vida que no había sufrido un cambio radical en aquella familia era la de ese pez.

Aun así, alguien que no conociera la pesadilla por la que habían pasado sus miembros podría haber pensado que las cosas habían ido a mejor.

Se encontraban viviendo en una casa grande, luminosa y confortable, ubicada en una urbanización con piscina, zona con jardín y cancha de tenis.

Habían dejado el agobio de la ciudad para instalarse en un pueblo tranquilo a unos ochenta kilómetros del núcleo urbano, un lugar donde el aire era más puro y se disfrutaba del contacto con la naturaleza.

Uno se despertaba con el trino de los pájaros, no corría el riesgo de ser atropellado por los autobuses, se ahorraba las colas en el supermercado y no tenía que reservar mesa en el restaurante.  
Pero si se prestaba más atención a la vida de los Zöe, uno se daba cuenta de que aquello no era precisamente el paraíso.

El elemento más extraño de aquel entorno era una furgoneta negra y sin placas situada a las puertas de la casa durante veinticuatro horas al día. Todas las mañanas, a las siete en punto, un coche también sin placas aparcaba detrás del otro vehículo.

Dos individuos fortachones y de aspecto serio salían del auto, encendían un cigarrillo y observaban los alrededores. Inmediatamente se abrían las puertas de la furgoneta, de donde salían dos hombres con muchas horas de gimnasio a sus espaldas y cara de pocos amigos. Éstos se acercaban a los individuos del coche, hacían un gesto casi imperceptible y uno de ellos, siempre el mismo, lanzaba una pregunta, «¿Todo OK?», a la que el otro, también siempre el mismo, respondía «Sí».

Acto seguido los unos se metían en el vehículo de los otros, el coche arrancaba y se perdía en la distancia, mientras la furgoneta se quedaba en el mismo sitio.

Así se daba por finalizado el relevo del equipo policial que velaba por la seguridad de los Zöe.

Media hora después Hange cruzaba la reja de la urbanización, entraba en la furgoneta y era conducida hasta su nuevo colegio. En el mismo punto donde la dejaban, la recogían ocho o nueve horas después, dependiendo de si tenía actividades extraescolares o no.

Otra pista que delataba que aquella familia no atravesaba un buen momento era la expresión que solía grabarse en el rostro de Hange, una expresión que denotaba tristeza y ausencia, como si echara algo en falta. Eso por no hablar de los hombros caídos y la forma en que arrastraba su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un bulto desordenado e incómodo.

Dos veces por semana acudía a una psicóloga que se esforzaba por ayudarla a superar las terribles experiencias por las que había pasado en los últimos meses, así como a adaptarse a los profundos cambios que dichos acontecimientos habían acarreado. La doctora Lynch, especializada en atender a menores de edad, era una excelente profesional, además de una persona paciente y afable.

Sabía que el caso al que se enfrentaba era todo un reto y que debía proceder con calma. Aún estaban en la fase de establecer un clima de confianza que permitiera a Hange romper el caparazón en el que se había refugiado. Progresaba muy lentamente, pero ya se notaba algún avance. La doctora le había conseguido arrancar algunas frases sobre lo mal que lo estaba pasando e incluso se habían reído juntas en un par de ocasiones.

Era evidente que la paciente tenía una enorme fortaleza, sólo hacía falta tiempo para que volviera a ser la de antes.  
Su hermano Alex, al que Hange apodaba cariñosamente Saturno, la visitaba a menudo, bien fuera los fines de semana, bien los días de vacaciones universitarias, lo cual contribuía mucho a su restablecimiento.

Hange había contado a la doctora que su hermano estudiaba Filosofía y que vivía en un campus universitario, pero se había visto incapaz de hablarle de su secuestro y del modo en que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

Era demasiado pronto.

Mientras Hange ocupaba las horas en el colegio o en compañía de la psicóloga, una mujer de mediana edad se pasaba el día limpiando la casa a fondo, casi de un modo enfermizo, como si le fuera la vida en ello. El ímpetu con el que fregaba o pasaba el trapo hacía pensar que participaba en un concurso televisivo por el que se llevaría un buen monto de dinero si dejaba su hogar más reluciente que el de sus competidores. Quien actuaba de un modo tan absurdo era la tía Liz, la tutora tanto de Hange como de su hermano Alex desde que sus padres fallecieran.

Con frecuencia esa mujer soltaba una lagrimilla, si bien ni ella misma sabía si era debido al esfuerzo físico o a la mudanza impuesta por el departamento de protección de testigos de la policía metropolitana.

Para colmo, cada vez que salía del edificio, ya fuera a pasear o a hacer un recado, tenía que soportar a un guardaespaldas siguiéndole los pasos, como si se tratara de una estrella del pop o de una delincuente. Tras la comida, la tía Liz, absolutamente derrotada, se pegaba unas siestas larguísimas, de las que salía tan aturdida que con frecuencia no sabía ni dónde se encontraba.

Cuando se miraba en el espejo, se veía tan tétrica que debía recurrir a un poco de maquillaje para que no la confundieran con un vampiro.  
Después del fallecimiento de su hermana y de su cuñado, había asumido con entereza la crianza de sus sobrinos, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que su vida pegaría un segundo vuelco en escasos años. Aún no acababa de entender muy bien qué diablos había ocurrido con aquella secta ni con ese policía que parecía tan simpático y que en verdad escondía a un demonio. Se le escapaba cómo sus queridísimo sobrinos se habían visto mezclados con esos chiflados, qué diablos pintaba Japón en todo el asunto y de dónde había salido ese chico tan siniestro por el que Hange daba muestras de estar locamente perdida.

Comprendía perfectamente que sus sobrinos habían estado a punto de ser asesinados por una organización de iluminados que quería erradicar la tecnología del planeta, pero no era capaz de asumir que, entre los millones de adolescentes que había en el país, tuvieran que haber sido ellos los que cayeran en las redes de aquella secta. Y en esta incapacidad para comprender por qué el azar había sido así de cruel con ella estribaba todo su sufrimiento.

Sencillamente, la tía Liz aún no había superado el shock que le produjo enterarse de que Hange había acabado con la célula de una secta que quería matar a adolescentes de todo el planeta. Quién podía culparla de seguir traumatizada...

De todas formas, entre las numerosas sorpresas que le había deparado la vida recientemente, ninguna superaba su repentina pasión por ¡las computadoras!

Ella, que no había vuelto a tener noticias de un teclado desde que completara un curso de mecanografía en su adolescencia, que al oír la palabra chip sólo pensaba en patatas embolsadas y que se preguntaba si «poner una foto en Internet» requería de pinzas o clavos; ella se había convertido en una adicta a todo lo virtual.

Tanto regañar a su sobrina porque se pasaba el día con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y ahora resultaba que era ella la que merecía la reprimenda.  
Todo había empezado porque había supuesto que la informática le ayudaría a acercarse —y a entender— a su sobrina. Por eso un día le preguntó, de forma inocente, cómo funcionaba aquello de Internet, y se quedó tan alucinada ante el potencial de aquel sistema de comunicaciones que ya no pudo desengancharse.

¡Dios mío, pero si el mundo entero cabía allí dentro!

No tardó ni tres días en comprarse el último modelo de Mac, y se conectaba a diario durante un mínimo de dos horas.

Su principal afición consistía en hablar vía Skype con las amigas a las que había dejado de frecuentar tras abandonar la ciudad. Cuando estaba sola en casa se entregaba al placer, jugando alguna partidita virtual de cartas y entrando en las páginas web de Tiffany o Cartier para fantasear con compras desorbitadas.

De modo que la revolucionada existencia de la tía Liz se organizaba entre dos actividades: la limpieza, mientras había luz natural, y la navegación por Internet, cuando la luz ya era artificial.

Sin embargo, su mayor pasión no se la había podido quitar nadie, ni los secuaces de una secta ni los policías corruptos ni las lejías con amoniaco ni el ADSL de alta velocidad. Nadie. De aquí que, como cada día del año, aquel miércoles estaba, a las nueve en punto de la noche, clavada en su sofá frente a la tele para dar la bienvenida al noticiero.

Mientras tanto, Hange despejaba la mesa en la que acababan de cenar, y ya estaba a punto de terminar cuando escuchó el grito que su tía lanzó desde el comedor.

Corrió hacia allá con un puñado de temores revoloteando por su cabeza a modo de un enjambre de furiosas abejas, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Liz, pese a tener una mano en la boca y una expresión de pánico en la cara, se encontraba bien.

A continuación, fijó la vista en la pantalla de televisión y contempló las imágenes de un accidente portuario: embarcaciones reducidas a astillas, el muelle destrozado y un transatlántico empotrado contra un edificio. Al principio no entendió por qué su tía se había quedado tan impresionada por una noticia que, si bien tenía cierta importancia, no les afectaba de un modo directo. Hasta que sintió un latigazo en el estómago al descubrir, dibujado en uno de los costados del transatlántico siniestrado, el pictograma que ya una vez le cortara la respiración.  
Liz se levantó del sofá y, en un acto reflejo, se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse a fregar los platos con una violencia inusitada.

Hange, que se había quedado sin palabras y era incapaz de moverse, permaneció de pie escuchando al locutor que hablaba de un meticuloso y cruento ataque sincronizado a diversos medios de transporte en varios lugares del mundo. Un tren de mercancías había descarrilado en Bombay y tres vagones de otro tren de pasajeros habían explotado al acercarse a la estación central de París; un vuelo comercial que cubría la ruta Moscú-Pekín se había volatilizado en el aire, y otro que llegaba a Londres procedente de Buenos Aires había tenido que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso a consecuencia de un sabotaje; un barco se había hundido frente a la costa australiana al detonar un explosivo alojado en su bodega y un crucero se había estampado en el puerto de su propia ciudad al ser hackeado su instrumental de navegación, provocando la muerte de un buen puñado de pasajeros, capitán incluido, en el accidente.

Así hasta un total de doce atentados con derramamiento de sangre que habían conmocionado al mundo entero.  
Y no había dudas de que, detrás de todos aquellos sabotajes, se encontraba la misma mano: el pictograma aparecido en cada uno de los escenarios atacados dejaba claro que la secta Koruki-ya había reaparecido para sembrar la muerte en el planeta.

Un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo de Hange mientras se sucedían las imágenes de destrucción y dolor. Estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera había notado cómo sus dientes roían con voracidad sus uñas.

Cuando acabó el noticiario, volvió en sí. Al hacerlo, su mente estaba en blanco, pero lentamente fue ocupada, como una fotografía que fuera asomando en la pila de revelado, por aquél en quien no había dejado de pensar ni un solo día: Levi.


	3. http://3_EL NIÑO DESCONECTADO EN SU HABITACIÓN

Cuando el noticiero dio por terminada la noticia sobre la espiral de atentados cometidos por las distintas células de la secta Koruki-ya contra medios de transporte de todo el mundo, uno de los dedos de Hange estaba sangrando. Mientras observaba las imágenes de caos y destrucción emitidas desde diversos puntos del planeta, se había ido mordisqueando las uñas con tanta insistencia que, aun sin darse cuenta, las había destrozado.  
Cuando el noticiario pasó a ocuparse de otros asuntos, Hange entró en su dormitorio, encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a conectar vía webcam con Levi, y fue entonces cuando, al ver una gota de sangre sobre el teclado, empezó a sentir el dolor en la mano.

Durante unos segundos observó las heridas alrededor de sus uñas como si no estuvieran en su propia piel, como si aquella mano no fuera suya, como si todo fuera irreal. Después se puso varias tiritas de papel para cortar las distintas hemorragias y empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas a su dormitorio a la espera de que la computadora encendiera. Estaba ansiosa por charlar con la única persona con quien podía compartir sus temores: Levi.

Todo lo demás le parecía superfluo.  
El sistema operativo de su PC tardaba demasiado en arrancar y los ruidos procedentes de la cocina todavía la alteraban más.

Su tía estaba fregando los platos con brusquedad y, al ir colocándolos en el escurridor, los hacía chocar entre sí, causando un estruendo capaz de exasperar a cualquiera. No había ninguna duda de que Liz también estaba muy nerviosa. Motivos no le faltaban.

En los últimos seis meses, desde que Hange y Levi consiguieron desarticular la facción de la secta Koruki-ya que pretendía sacrificar a seis jóvenes en su ciudad, entre ellos a su hermano Alex, la vida de los Zöe había cambiado lo suficiente como para que las dos mujeres estuvieran en una tensión permanente.  
Hange recordaba perfectamente aquel 20 de febrero en que, habiendo impedido el sacrificio de los seis inocentes y convencida de que todo había terminado, salió de casa resuelta a encontrarse con Levi.

Su ciberamigo le había dado permiso para que fuera a su domicilio y accediera a su habitación, un lugar sagrado al que nadie había entrado en su presencia. Sin embargo, apenas hubo salido de su portal, tropezó con el pictograma de la secta dibujado en la entrada del edificio.

En un segundo su mundo se desmoronó igual que un castillo de naipes y pocos días después llegó la revolución: el nuevo domicilio asignado por protección de testigos, policías protegiéndola día y noche, la obsesión de la tía Liz con la limpieza, la doctora Lynch tratando de quitarle los traumas de la cabeza, etc. Pero, por encima de todas estas cosas, estaba la tristeza por ese momento de intimidad con Levi que el pictograma había truncado.

Los cuerpos de seguridad del Estado informaron a la tía Liz y a Hange de que aquel grafiti sólo podía significar que la secta planeaba vengarse, por lo que era prioritario iniciar un proceso de estar ocultas que las llevara a desaparecer del mapa durante un período de tiempo.

Eso también significaba que Hange no podría conectarse a Internet durante una larga temporada, ya que era evidente que la secta contaba con expertos informáticos que podrían localizarla tan pronto enviara un simple correo electrónico.

Curiosamente, Levi no se vio obligado a tomar tantas medidas de seguridad. La policía sabía que ese chico era un hacker de primera categoría y que se saltaría cualquier recomendación de permanecer alejado de la red, y de que sabría instalar los cortafuegos necesarios para que los piratas informáticos de la secta no pudieran localizarlo.

Por otro lado, la agorafobia del chico dificultaba enormemente su traslado a otro domicilio, por lo que el departamento de protección de testigos se limitó a vigilar instalando una patrulla a las puertas del edificio.

El hecho de que la policía prohibiera a Hange el acceso a Internet enfrió terriblemente la relación con Levi. Aunque ella seguía pensando en él, tanto tiempo sin conversar los convirtió en dos extraños.

Por suerte, tan pronto como la policía autorizó que ella se volviera a conectar, los dos se esforzaron en recuperar el contacto. La primera vez que se reencontraron por videoconferencia, Hange no perdió un segundo en reclamar aquella deuda pendiente:

—En nuestra última conversación me dijiste que podía ir a visitarte a tu casa.  
—¡¿Cómo?!... No te he oído bien... La conexión se ha perdido... ¿Hola?... ¿Estás ahí?...  
—Me has oído perfectamente. No te hagas el tonto. Me diste permiso para ir a tu casa y quiero hacerlo. Me lo debes —le contestó ella.

Levi se quedó mirando a la cámara con una evidente desazón en el rostro, permaneciendo más de un minuto en silencio. Durante ese tiempo Hange lo contempló con atención. Seguía siendo el chico pálido del principio, con su pelo negro cayéndole sobre el rostro y sus pestañas largas y rizadas. También continuaba vistiendo una camiseta negra sobre su cuerpo fibroso y sus facciones todavía emanaban esa tristeza y desamparo que le hacían tan encantador. Pero algo había cambiado en él.

Hange estudió cada centímetro de su rostro tratando de adivinar qué tenía de nuevo. No lo descubrió hasta que en cierto momento, cuando levantó el brazo para retirarse el flequillo, se hizo visible el pañuelo rojo que llevaba anudado a la muñeca.

Se lo había dado ella misma la noche en que liberaron a los seis secuestrados.  
Durante la huida, Levi, que había salido de su habitación por primera vez en mucho tiempo, empezó a sufrir unos fuertes temblores sobre el suelo de la furgoneta.

En pocos segundos la temperatura le subió hasta 39,5 ºC y su rostro quedó tan inundado de sudor que Hange reaccionó secándoselo con un pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Y el día en que por fin volvieron a conectar a través de la webcam, ella descubría que Levi no sólo conservaba aquel pedazo de tela, sino que lo llevaba anudado a la muñeca.

—Déjame ir a verte —insistió ella.  
—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —contestó, al fin, Levi.  
Hange no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Creo que no estoy preparado.

La respuesta había dejado helada a Hange. Los meses que habían permanecido separados habían hecho que Levi diera un paso atrás en su determinación de dejarla entrar en su vida. Aun cuando era evidente que la echaba de menos, había vuelto a esconderse en el interior de su cascarón.

¿Dónde quedaban sus esfuerzos por volver a ser un chico normal, un chico que no viviera encerrado en una habitación, un chico que se atreviera a pisar nuevamente la calle y dirigir las riendas de su existencia?

— Levi, confía en mí —insistió ella mientras estiraba la mano y acariciaba la pantalla de la computadora—. Quiero ayudarte, y sé que tú quieres que te ayude. Lo veo en tus ojos, en tus gestos, en tu muñeca...

Cuando Levi escuchó esa referencia dirigida al adorno de su brazo, sintió una oleada de vergüenza y, escondiendo la muñeca bajo la mesa, se inventó una excusa para desconectarse.

Le aseguró que no podía continuar con la videoconferencia porque estaba esperando una conexión con su profesor de literatura, el cual había accedido a hacerle un examen a través de la webcam como favor especial por el trastorno psicológico que le impedía ir físicamente a la escuela. Y apenas hubo dicho esto, apagó la cámara y se desconectó, dejando a Hange con la palabra en la boca.

Aquella desconexión tan brusca marcó un punto y aparte en la relación entre los dos chicos, frenando en seco el proceso de acercamiento. A partir de aquel momento, Hange tuvo que redoblar sus esfuerzos para conseguir que Levi volviera a abrirse a ella.

Evidentemente, siguieron manteniendo conexiones regulares. Cada día, después del noticiero nocturno, ella se sentaba frente a la computadora y conectaba la webcam para charlar durante un rato con Levi, quien nunca más volvió a lucir el pañuelo en la muñeca.

Tampoco reiteró su invitación para que fuera a verlo. Y de este modo, ocultando ambos sus sentimientos, la amistad fue deteriorándose. Las conversaciones cada vez se volvían más banales y carentes de interés, llegando al extremo de producirse largos silencios que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llenar.

Hange era consciente de que la única posibilidad de desbloquear esa situación era poniendo el corazón sobre la mesa, manifestando abiertamente sus emociones, siendo sinceros a la hora de reconocer que aquel pañuelo rojo tenía un significado enorme para los dos.

Pero él esquivaba este tipo de asuntos con una pericia asombrosa y ella no lo presionaba por temor a perderlo.

Levi sólo se mostraba animado cuando informaba a Hange sobre sus descubrimientos en torno a la secta Koruki-ya. Al parecer, había seguido buscando información en la red, recopilando un amplio repertorio de información sobre el sacrificio de otros grupos de chicos en distintos puntos del planeta.

La secta había llegado a matar a 58 chicos, cifra a la que le faltaban los seis secuestrados que Hange y Levi pudieron liberar.

Esto los convertía ipso facto en enemigos directos de una organización que no dudaría en vengarse. Precisamente por eso Levi había seguido escarbando. No quería dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Metiéndose en foros de piratas informáticos e infiltrándose en los archivos de los departamentos de policía de varios países, había reunido una enorme cantidad de información sobre aquellos delincuentes. Entre las personas que más le habían ayudado, se encontraba aquel hacker llamado « _La luz aniquila la sombra_ » que ya le echara una mano algún tiempo atrás y con quien estaba en deuda.

Ese ciberactivista le pasaba información sobre la organización, sobre su jefe supremo y sobre otros temas vinculados a la Estrategia Global.

Así estaban las cosas la noche en que el noticiero explicó que se había producido un puñado de atentados en medios de transporte de todo el mundo, y que todas las catástrofes llevaban la firma de la secta Koruki-ya.

Hange corrió a la computadora ansiosa por contarle todo aquello a Levi, y, para su frustración, descubrió que, una vez más, El niño de la habitación no estaba conectado a Skype.

Desde hacía dos semanas, no conseguía conectar con Levi y no sabía por qué. Le había enviado mensajes de Facebook, de Twitter y de Tuenti. Le había mandado correos electrónicos a las diversas cuentas que él tenía. Incluso le había telefoneado a casa.

Pero nadie contestaba.

Parecía que Levi había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Aquello no tenía buena pinta.


	4. http://4_EL HOGAR FULLER

Menos de una semana antes de que Hange tratara de contactar con El chico de la habitación, algo terrible había ocurrido.

Como cada día laborable, la madre de Levi salió de casa muy temprano, a las seis de la mañana, dispuesta a tomar los dos autobuses que necesitaba para llegar al trabajo.

Tenía licencia de conducir, pero nunca había querido comprarse un coche. No sólo detestaba el tráfico infernal de aquella ciudad, sino que su creciente espíritu ecológico la impulsaba a ver aquellos cacharros como malévolos agentes de polución antes que como útiles herramientas de transporte.

Prefería la incomodidad de madrugar para esperar el autobús que contribuir a la intoxicación de la atmósfera, así que aceptaba con resignación las dos horas que tardaba en llegar a su destino en transporte público.

Pero aquella mañana fatídica hacía un frío de mil demonios, por lo que casi lamentó su concienciación medioambiental, imaginándose refugiada dentro de un coche con calefacción y con una emisora de música clásica masajeándole los oídos.

Por suerte, en el segundo autobús encontró un asiento libre, cosa rara, y se permitió la primera sonrisa del día. La visión de las afueras de la ciudad, todavía a oscuras, le hizo pensar en lo bien que estaría acurrucada bajo las sábanas y enseguida se le agolparon los bostezos en la boca.

Decidió leer el periódico para espabilarse, pese a saber que hacerlo la marearía ligeramente, y lo abrió por la sección de noticias internacionales.

La evasión no le duró ni cinco minutos, tiempo que tardó en darse de bruces con una columna en la que se hacía referencia a la secta japonesa que casi le cuesta la vida a su hijo.

Después del tiempo transcurrido, creía haber superado el tremendo disgusto, gracias en gran medida a la velocidad con la que, en apariencia, Levi había dejado atrás todo el asunto.

Ella estaba convencida de que su enfermedad se recrudecería por culpa de aquello de los secuestros y de que tendrían que empezar desde cero la terapia contra la agorafobia, pero, para sorpresa de todos, ocurrió justo lo contrario.

Levi mejoró hasta tal extremo que en un par de ocasiones incluso pidió a su madre que no cerrara la puerta de su habitación. Aunque no llegó a salir del cuarto donde se pasaba el día metido, se atrevió a dormir con la puerta abierta, algo que suponía todo un avance en su recuperación.

No había ninguna duda de que tenía mucho que agradecer a la chica con la que había estado en contacto, una tal Hange, a cuyo hermano había ayudado a salvar.

Quizás aún había esperanzas de que su hijo no se perdiera las vivencias más hermosas de la adolescencia: el descubrimiento del amor, los paseos con las chicas, el primer beso.

Sin embargo, la noticia que aquella mañana leyó en el periódico arrasó los pensamientos positivos que rondaban últimamente por la cabeza de la madre de Levi.

Se bajó del autobús y se dispuso a recorrer el kilómetro que la separaba de la fábrica industrial en la que trabajaba. Pese a que iba muy abrigada, una oleada de temblores sacudía su cuerpo.

Ni ella misma sabía si venían provocados por el susto de leer aquella noticia o por las bajas temperaturas.

Puesto que no había más fábricas industriales por la zona y que su jornada laboral arrancaba media hora antes que la del resto de los empleados de la fábrica, no se veía un alma por los alrededores.

Los servicios de limpieza tampoco daban señales de frecuentar el lugar, ya que la basura se acumulaba bajo las banquetas, y las viejas marquesinas a duras penas sostenían rastros de carteles amarillentos.

El abandono era tal que una nave espacial podría aterrizar allí y nadie se enteraría.

La madre de Levi estaba acostumbrada a tanta soledad, pero esa mañana todo le parecía desagradable y amenazador. Empujada por cierto estado de inquietud, aceleró ligeramente el paso y, tratando de tranquilizarse, se sacó el iPod del bolso y se puso a escuchar un álbum melódico de Miles Davis. Resultó paradójico que el mismo aparato con el que buscaba protegerse del mundo fuera el que contribuyera a que se despidiera de él, al impedirle oír el motor del coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

El chiste macabro llegó cuando su cráneo impactó violentamente contra el asfalto justo mientras sonaba la pieza _It Never Entered My Mind («Jamás entró en mi cabeza»)._

El conductor que la había atropellado no levantó el pie del acelerador, como si sólo hubiese arrollado a un insecto, y se alejó por la avenida dejando a la mujer moribunda.

Los únicos testigos del atropello fueron dos palomas, que, espantadas por el impacto, levantaron el vuelo.

Trece minutos después, un repartidor de flores que se había equivocado de salida en la autopista y daba vueltas en círculo por la zona intentando dar con la forma de reingresar en ella creyó divisar un bulto de ropa en medio de la calle.

En principio, con la cantidad de desperdicios que había por ahí, no se extrañó lo más mínimo, pero su rostro cambió cuando descubrió, bajo esa montaña de ropajes, a una mujer ensangrentada.

El _Hogar Fuller_ debía su nombre a un filántropo multimillonario de Carolina del Norte que, tras su fallecimiento, había estipulado que toda su fortuna se destinara a la creación del mejor centro de asistencia psicológica para jóvenes.

La leyenda decía que detrás de esta acción estaba el deseo de honrar la memoria de un hijo con problemas, el cual se había fugado de casa la víspera de alcanzar la mayoría de edad.   
Jamás se había vuelto a saber nada de él y aquel hombre roto decidió montar un centro para impedir que nadie más atravesara un infierno similar.

Sin embargo, algunos periodistas negaban esa versión, situando los motivos de la creación de aquel centro en el deseo frustrado del magnate de dedicarse a la psicología, sueño incumplido por las presiones familiares para que continuara con el emporio siderúrgico que montara su bisabuelo.

Fuese cual fuera la verdad, el caso era que detrás del Hogar Fuller había un hospital psiquiátrico de primerísima calidad donde todos los pacientes tenían menos de veinticinco años.

El último en llegar había sido un chico con un cuadro especialmente dramático en el que se combinaba una agorafobia aguda y un shock traumático resultado de la muerte de su madre.

Por un lado, su caso despertaba la conmiseración del personal por las desgracias que azotaban la vida de aquel chico, y por el otro se veía con admiración la fortaleza mental que había demostrado.

Cualquier persona habría intentado quitarse la vida ante semejante cúmulo de problemas o, por lo menos, habría desarrollado un cuadro de histeria violenta, cuando no un estado de desesperación continua.

Levi no.

Una parte del personal médico había apostado que sería cuestión de días que se desmoronara y, sin embargo, al transcurrir más de una semana y comprobar que el chico permanecía hierático, todo el mundo empezó a considerar que el nuevo paciente era un enigma irresoluble.

Los voluntarios de Servicios Sociales removieron cielo y tierra para localizar a su padre, quien había ido distanciándose de su hijo desde que se separó de su madre.

No dieron con él.

Su rastro se perdía cuatro meses atrás en Sao Paulo, ciudad a la que había viajado por un asunto de negocios.

La hermana de Levi se había prestado a seguir cuidándolo en casa e incluso su hermano había regresado del extranjero, donde cursaba estudios de Ingeniería, para prestarle ayuda.

Pero Servicios Sociales consideró que aquel chico requería de unos cuidados especiales que ellos no podían ofrecerle. Además, los psicólogos concluyeron que era imprescindible alejarlo del espacio familiar que había compartido con su difunta madre.

Atendiendo a todas estas recomendaciones, se consideró más oportuno trasladar a Levi al Hogar Fuller. Así pues, podría decirse que El chico de la habitación cambió una prisión por otra: del cuarto de su casa al cuarto de un hospital.

Se mirara por donde se mirara, seguía siendo un chico encerrado en una habitación, pero por el camino se habían producido modificaciones profundas.

Las más acusadas eran, por descontado, las internas. Desde que le comunicaran la noticia de la muerte de su madre, Levi no había pronunciado una palabra, no había dado muestras de dolor, no había vertido una lágrima ni emitido un grito de rabia.

Ni siquiera los ruegos de sus hermanos para que expresara sus emociones habían surtido efecto.

Un psicólogo entraba cada mañana en la habitación de Levi con el fin de establecer un primer contacto, pero él ni siquiera parecía advertir su presencia.

Se quedaba callado, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, sentado en una esquina de la cama. No se comunicaba con nadie, pero sí que obedecía las órdenes de los médicos.

Ingería las tres comidas diarias —lo que era interpretado como una buena señal por los psiquiatras, temerosos al principio de que se negara a alimentarse—, realizaba tablas de ejercicios —flexiones y abdominales básicamente, pero nada de pesas porque sus cuidadores temían que pudiera autolesionarse con ellas— y leía con frecuencia —en especial novelas de ciencia ficción—.

En realidad, se podía detectar cierta voluntad de mejorar por parte del paciente. Con todo, Levi se daba cuenta de la preocupación de los médicos cuando abandonaban la habitación sin haber logrado ningún avance significativo y del desconsuelo que les causaba a sus hermanos.

Por todo ello se esforzaba por iniciar una conversación, pero enseguida se daba cuenta de que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra y se encerraba nuevamente en sí mismo.

Más que tristeza, angustia o cólera, lo que lo embargaba era una desconexión absoluta del mundo, como si estuviera atravesando un océano de hielo del que no se viera el horizonte. Se sentía flotando en un inmenso vacío.

A veces era inevitable que un recuerdo consiguiera romper ese muro de contención que su cerebro había levantado.

Entonces el rostro de su madre o el timbre alegre de su voz se colaba en su cabeza, provocándole un latigazo que reprimía respirando hondo y forzando la entrada de una nueva imagen en su mente. Pero indefectiblemente afloraba una pregunta que, desde la muerte de su madre, no podía apartar: ¿a qué se habían referido los médicos al preguntarle, durante años, si era capaz de recordar una habitación con paredes de madera que había visto de niño?

La molesta sospecha de que su madre le había estado ocultando algo que podría contribuir a explicar por qué había sido víctima de una agorafobia nunca lo había abandonado.

Ahora ella estaba muerta y Levi desconocía si había alguien en el mundo capaz de aclararle el misterio.

No obstante, quizá la transformación más sorprendente respecto a su vida anterior era que, desde el día en que había ingresado en el Hogar Fuller, no había vuelto a acercarse a una computadora.

De cara a facilitar su aclimatación, los médicos le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de instalarle un equipo informático en la habitación, pero, para estupefacción de todos, la había rechazado. Su negativa formaba parte de ese mismo proceso de desconexión con el mundo que dominaba su espíritu.

Su rechazo no sólo se debía a que asociara el ordenador con aquella lucha contra la secta Koruki-ya que le había costado un colapso nervioso, sino también a que necesitaba mantenerse lejos de todos aquellos que pudieran buscarle a través de la red.

Y en especial de una persona.

No había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día, pero no tenía energías para seguir construyendo una relación.

Le causaba pavor la idea de caer en una crisis aguda si dejaba la parte más vulnerable de sí mismo al descubierto revelando sus sentimientos.

Era consciente de que su silencio podía hacer creer a Hange que la había olvidado, pero la alternativa se le antojaba más peligrosa.

Y había algo más: aun cuando pareciera frívolo, también temía que su nuevo aspecto, consistente en un uniforme de algodón blanco y el cabello completamente rapado, hiciera que Hange lo rechazara.


	5. http://5_LA MUJER CON EL CORAZÓN LLENO DE TORMENTAS

  
Ojo de Tiburón observaba el gentío desde la distancia. No quería mezclarse con toda esa chusma que acudía al aeropuerto para recoger a los familiares y amigos que acababan de aterrizar, a los que abrazaban y besuqueaban a poco de cruzar la puerta de acceso a la Terminal.

No, él no quería relacionarse con los infelices que llevaban una vida falsa, que entregaban su existencia a las obligaciones, que no se planteaban que la tecnología los había convertido en esclavos de una realidad que ya no controlaban. Ojo de Tiburón contemplaba a esa masa de seres ignorantes y sentía un profundo asco.

Le repugnaba la ceguera con la que se manejaban en la vida y la indiferencia con la que, desde hacía unos veinte años, habían aceptado pasar gran parte del día delante de las computadoras.

El mundo había cambiado y la informática había alterado las costumbres, consiguiendo que la sociedad se pudriese frente a un monitor. La gente no había movido un dedo para evitar semejante desastre.   
Los seres humanos eran simples borregos clamando por ser sacrificados.

Prestando más atención a las facciones de Ojo de Tiburón, acercándose un poco a su rostro y fijándose con mucho detenimiento en la única pupila que tenía, uno también habría podido detectar cierto temblor que no indicaba otra cosa que un principio de llanto.

No es que fuera a llorar, pero sí que había un atisbo de emoción, tan sólo un puntito en el ojo que todavía le funcionaba, y esa semilla era la demostración de que, por más malvadas que puedan llegar a ser las personas, siempre conservan un resquicio de humanidad en alguna de las mazmorras de su alma.

En el caso de Ojo de Tiburón, y aun cuando él mismo tratara de ocultarlo por todos los medios posibles, esa microscópica huella de tristeza respondía al hecho de que a veces, cuando veía a la gente abrazándose y besándose y sonriéndose, no podía evitar recordar a la persona junto a la cual se olvidó de que el mundo era un lugar hostil.

Y esa remembranza, ese destello fugaz del pasado, esa brizna de esperanza que se manifestaba ante la alegría de los demás, probaba que Ojo de Tiburón no había sido siempre un monstruo.

Antes de convertirse en un acólito de la secta Koruki-ya, antes incluso de perder aquel ojo de un modo voluntario, antes de que las tinieblas tomaran posesión de su alma del mismo modo que el café impregna un terrón de azúcar, Ojo de Tiburón se llamaba Alec Connolly y era un irlandés que luchaba por la independencia de su país.

Había nacido en el Úlster, en el seno de una familia católica cuyos varones habían pertenecido sin excepción al Ejército Republicano Irlandés (IRA), un grupo considerado por medio mundo como una banda terrorista.

Alec creció en un ambiente de confrontación constante con la corona británica, de la que muchos irlandeses del norte querían separarse, y siendo todavía preadolescente se inició en la guerrilla urbana junto a sus hermanos mayores. Ellos le enseñaron a tirar cócteles molotov contra los tanques ingleses, a espiar los movimientos de los soldados del bando contrario, a utilizar su presunta candidez para extraer información al enemigo.

Su pericia con la resortera le convirtió en una leyenda entre los niños de aquella región. De pequeño era bueno acertando a las latas que sus amigos colocaban sobre el vallado que delimitaba las casas. A los catorce años empezó a cambiar las piedras que usaban como proyectiles por tornillos de gran tamaño que disparaba contra los cascos de los soldados que formaban parte de las fuerzas de ocupación.

No los mataba, pero el impacto los dejaba tan aturdidos que debían abandonar momentáneamente el combate.  
Aun así, Alec Connolly tenía un secreto que jamás contó a sus familiares y amigos. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica, Lisa O'Rourke, que no sólo profesaba la religión protestante, sino que pertenecía a una familia unionista, cuyos componentes masculinos formaban parte del partido político que negaba toda posibilidad de independencia para los habitantes del Úlster, defendiendo su unión con Gran Bretaña.

Aquel amor secreto y prohibido había ido gestándose en breves encuentros en los parques, en las calles, en los cines. Alec siempre iba con una pandilla de chicos que se hacían los machotes y que insultaban a los otros chicos unionistas, mientras que Lisa, en absoluto interesada en la política, iba en todo momento a lo suyo y estaba abierta a todo tipo de gente. Eso a Alec le encantaba. Siempre que coincidían en algún lugar, se miraban fijamente, sin poder ocultar sus ganas de hablar, pero él no veía la forma de mandar a volar a sus amigotes, temiendo ganarse la enemistad de los suyos por el mero hecho de cruzar una palabra con alguien del bando contrario.

Sin embargo, hubo una ocasión, una única ocasión, en la que Lisa y Alec se encontraron por azar, casi al anochecer, en una calle desierta. Cada uno se dirigía a su casa, él después de haber jugado un partido de fútbol y ella después de haber asistido a clases de piano.

De pronto confluyeron en aquel callejón, como dos vaqueros en un duelo, el uno frente al otro, sin ninguna mirada de reprobación sobre sus espaldas, sin testigos, libres, puros.

Al principio los dos bajaron la cabeza y avanzaron fingiendo no haber reparado en la presencia del otro. Luego, a medida que se iban acercando, cuando la sombra de ella ya tocaba el cuerpo de él, fueron levantando tímidamente la barbilla hasta que, hallándose a un metro de distancia el uno del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron.

No tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada porque un compañero de fechorías de Alec apareció por la calle y, viendo a su amigo allí plantado, gritó su nombre. Alec respondió a la llamada alzando el brazo, pero, antes de salir corriendo, le regaló una sonrisa a Lisa. Cuando ella se la devolvió, notó un enorme temblor en el centro de su pecho.

Algo se había removido en su interior, algo que fue seguido por una oleada de felicidad que lo inundó por completo y que hizo que aquellos escasos segundos se grabaran en su memoria con más intensidad que cualquier otro acontecimiento ocurrido a lo largo de sus catorce años de vida.

Cuatro días después, todavía saboreando aquel encuentro mágico en el anochecer del Úlster, Alec fue despertado de madrugada por uno de sus hermanos, quien le ordenó que le siguiera porque estaba ocurriendo algo que no se podía perder.

Juntos atravesaron a la carrera las calles desiertas, bajo la tenue luz de la Luna, desafiando la noche gélida. Alec no sabía adónde iban, pero la dirección en la que se dirigían indicaba el barrio unionista.  
De repente sintió un inmenso dolor en el mismo lugar donde cuatro días antes experimentó aquella oleada de felicidad. No necesitó más para saber que algo malo le había ocurrido a Lisa.

La premonición lo alcanzó igual que una flecha envenenada. Cuando su hermano se detuvo y le señaló una casa en llamas, confirmó sus temores.

Era el hogar de los O'Rourke.

El padre de Alec estaba frente al edificio, junto a los otros hermanos. Los cuatro se carcajeaban mientras observaban el desastre y a sus pies tenían varios bidones de gasolina. Habían sido ellos quienes habían provocado el incendio y su disfrute contrastaba con el de los demás simpatizantes del IRA allí congregados.

Aquello era demasiado cruel incluso para los integrantes de la banda terrorista. Sólo la familia Connolly reía.  
Alec se acercó lentamente a su padre:  
—¿Están..., están...?  
—¡Qué te pasa, hijo! Pareces tartamudo.  
—¿Están los O'Rourke dentro de la casa? —preguntó al fin.  
—Claro que están dentro de la casa. Si no, esto no tendría gracia.  
—¿También los hijos?  
—Todos están ahí dentro, hijo mío. Todos esos unionistas de mierda agonizan en el fuego.

Lisa estaba en el interior de aquel edificio en llamas y él podía imaginársela llorando frente a las lenguas de fuego, sintiendo su calor a ras de piel, inhalando el humo mortal. Alec veía todo eso con los ojos de su corazón y, no pudiendo soportar la imagen, echó repentinamente a correr hacia la casa sin que sus estupefactos familiares pudieran detenerlo. Intentó entrar en el edificio, pero el fuego era tan intenso que le resultó imposible.

Desde el interior, se escuchó un grito de mujer, tal vez el de Lisa. Alec trató de acceder de nuevo a aquel infierno y, justo cuando parecía que iba a conseguirlo a través de una ventana, el edificio se derrumbó. Las llamas habían corroído las vigas y la estructura se desplomó.

La silueta de Alec, arrodillado frente al edificio, quedó recortada por las llamas. Cuando su padre llegó a su lado, el chico estaba bañado en las lágrimas.  
—Pero, hijo, ¿se puede saber qué intentabas hacer? —le gritó sin entender qué demonios le ocurría.  
Alec lo miró con furia, supuraba odio y ansias de venganza.

Habría matado a su propio padre si hubiera tenido un arma a mano. Como carecía de ella, tomó otra decisión: tomó un trozo de madera aún ardiente que yacía a su costado, miró fijamente a su progenitor y, sin vacilar un segundo, se lo acercó a la cara.

No gritó, no se movió, no reaccionó. Cegó uno de sus propios ojos como señal de protesta ante la atrocidad cometida por su propia familia contra los O'Rourke.

Durante los quince días que permaneció en el hospital no dijo una sola palabra. Al recibir el alta, regresó a casa y aquella misma noche llenó un bolso con algo de ropa y se alejó por siempre del hogar, del barrio donde nació, de aquel Úlster devorado por el odio.

Nadie volvió a verlo jamás.

Su gesto se convirtió en una lección para muchas familias, que decidieron abandonar la lucha armada tras aquella noche infame.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, el recuerdo del amor entre el joven católico Alec Connolly y la joven protestante Lisa O'Rourke se convirtió en una especie de leyenda, en una suerte de Romeo y Julieta a la irlandesa, en una balada que muchos coreaban en las tabernas, alzando sus tarros de cerveza negra.

Lo que había sido silenciado, lo que acabó engullido por la historia, fue el hecho de que dos años después los miembros de la familia Connolly, desde los padres hasta los hijos, aparecieron degollados en sus lechos. Alguien entró en el domicilio por la noche, les cortó el cuello y se marchó sin llevarse nada.

Se dijo que había sido una venganza de un clan rival, alguien que los mató en homenaje a la familia O'Rourke, pero algunas voces llegaron a insinuar que aquel crimen no fue obra de los protestantes, sino del hijo pequeño de los Connolly, que había vuelto convertido en un ángel vengador para aniquilar a su propia familia como homenaje a la chica por la que perdió un ojo.

Ojo de Tiburón no se quería mezclar con el gentío del aeropuerto porque el modo en que los viajeros abrazaban a sus familiares, la forma en que besaban a sus parejas y la manera en que sonreían a sus seres queridos le recordaban el día en que él se encontró, en una calle del Úlster, con su amada Lisa O'Rourke. Ser testimonio del cariño que se profesaban los demás le traía reminiscencias de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Prefería mantener esa herida cerrada. Además, no era momento para dejarse llevar por la melancolía.

Había ido al aeropuerto para recoger a Akiko Watanabe, la hija del fundador de la secta Koruki-ya, y nada debía distraerle. Existía la posibilidad de que la policía supiera que aquella mujer, a la que se atribuía el control ejecutivo de la secta, llegaba a la ciudad y que, en consecuencia, el aeropuerto estuviera lleno de agentes de incógnito. Por eso Ojo de Tiburón había ordenado a sus ayudantes, los diez sicarios de la Yakuza japonesa, que se infiltraran entre la muchedumbre y que le avisaran ante cualquier señal sospechosa.

Nada podía fallar.

La hija de Akunari Watanabe tenía fama de ser una mujer implacable, capaz de matar en un pestañeo ante el menor de los errores. Se decía que donde debía latirle el corazón sólo se oía el fragor de una tormenta. Todo el mundo temía a la Gran Dama. Y ojo de Tiburón no era una excepción.

Había sido advertido tres días antes de que ella vendría a supervisar la Segunda Fase de la Estrategia Global, que debía realizarse en la ciudad donde él se encontraba, y ahora esperaba su aparición por la puerta de salidas del aeropuerto sin atreverse casi a respirar.

Pasó más de media hora antes de que la Gran Dama hiciera acto de presencia.   
Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, Ojo de Tiburón sintió un escalofrío al ver a aquella mujer de piel blanca como el papel, de casi dos metros de altura y de pupilas lilas que ocupaban todo el globo ocular.   
Llevaba un kimono, unas sandalias de esparto y un moño de confección artesanal sostenido por palitos de madera. Iba flanqueada por dos hombres que apenas levantaban un metro cincuenta del suelo, uno de ellos jorobado, que arrastraban una especie de túnicas negras sobre el adoquinado.

La gente se apartaba al paso de aquellos siniestros personajes, y nadie se atrevía a mirarlos directamente a la cara, como si temieran caer fulminados.

En principio, Ojo de Tiburón no comprendió que una japonesa como aquélla, es decir, alguien que controlaba una de las organizaciones criminales más buscadas de todo el globo terráqueo, no fuera más discreta en sus apariciones en público, pero enseguida comprendió que, con aquel rostro y esa altura, Akiko Watanabe jamás pasaría desapercibida.

En consecuencia, había optado por hacer lo contrario a lo que se esperaría de alguien sospechoso de cometer crímenes en todo el mundo: llamar todavía más la atención.

A fin de cuentas, un equipo de más de doscientas personas, en su mayoría abogados e informáticos repartidos por todo el planeta, se encargaba de limpiar su imagen de cualquier posible sospecha, de borrar sus huellas, de blindarla, por lo que no importaba que la policía supiera que la Gran Dama había llegado a la ciudad.

Nada podían hacer contra ella.

—Señora Watanabe, sea usted bienvenida —le dijo Ojo de Tiburón cuando la tuvo en frente.  
—Llévame al hotel —respondió ella con una voz metalizada que estremeció a su secuaz—. No hay un segundo que perder.


	6. http://6_LA GUARDAESPALDAS

**_WWW.SEGUNDA PARTE_ **

« _Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería_ ». Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de la tía Liz al día siguiente de que el noticiero diera la noticia sobre la cadena de atentados perpetrados por la secta Koruki-ya.

Ni un « _Buenos días_ » ni un «¿ _Qué tal has dormido?_ », sino una advertencia directa y rotunda para empezar la jornada. Se la había hecho de espaldas, situada frente al mismo fregadero en el que la noche anterior había dado rienda suelta a su desesperación sacando brillo a la vajilla.

Si hubiese sido un día laborable, las cosas habrían resultado más fáciles, pues la mayoría de las mañanas apenas cruzaban cuatro palabras. Su tía desayunaba por su cuenta, bien relajada, mientras Hange corría para no llegar tarde al colegio. Esto ocurría porque la chica siempre se pasaba diez minutos más debajo de las sábanas, los cuales indefectiblemente se convertían en quince, cuando no en veinte, de manera que al final se agotaba el tiempo para desayunar.

Sin embargo, era sábado y la costumbre dictaba que compartieran hotcakes y jugo de naranja con calma. Hange sabía que, en algún momento, tendrían que hablar sobre la reaparición de la secta Koruki-ya, pero, habiendo dormido mal reaultado de una pesadilla y sintiendo la cabeza nublada, había confiado en que Liz hubiera salido a hacer algún recado o estuviera ya absorta frente a su Mac.

La suerte no estaba de su lado.

Aquel « _No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería_ » había acabado de un golpe con las esperanzas de Hange de aplazar tan espinoso tema. Su tía se había levantado guerrera, dispuesta a que cada una de sus palabras fuera una bala bruñida apuntando a un blanco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió haciéndose la tonta.  
Como activada por un resorte, Liz se volvió y la expresión de su rostro mostró los estragos de una mala noche (no cabía duda de que tampoco había pegado ojo), a los que se superpusieron la perplejidad y la rabia.

Hange advirtió de inmediato que había empeorado las cosas con su presunta ingenuidad. Quitándose con una mano el delantal con el que acababa de protegerse de las salpicaduras del exprimidor de naranjas y señalando con la otra la mesa de la cocina, su tía lanzó dos únicas palabras:  
—Siéntate, jovencita.

Hange acató la orden de inmediato, si bien su estómago emitió una sonora protesta: era injusto que también en un día festivo se le ultrajara de ese modo.

Por suerte, esta queja fisiológica relajó el ambiente, pues Liz y Hange se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír al mismo tiempo.

—Come, come, hija, que está claro que estás hambrienta —le dijo Liz mientras, reprimiendo el enfado que la poseía, le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Gracias, tía —respondió su sobrina, agradecida ante el platillo que su tutora le ofrecía.

Mientras Hange daba voraz cuenta del desayuno, Liz no probaba bocado. Intentaba dar con las palabras que ordenaran el torbellino de emociones que le había causado el noticiario de la noche anterior. No quería ser bruta y herir a su sobrina, pero tampoco quería ser blanda y que pareciera que aquel asunto carecía de importancia.

—Mira, Hange, yo..., esto..., pienso que..., bueno..., me parece que... lo de anoche..., tú no...  
Viendo los apuros que atravesaba su tía, Hange decidió echarle una mano. Dejó de comer y, tomando a su interlocutora de la mano, le dijo:

—No sufras, tía. No voy a meterme en más líos.  
Liz estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, en parte de alivio, en parte por el bonito gesto de Hange de salir a socorrerla. Se recompuso en el último momento, dio un bocado a una galleta y, como si la promesa de su sobrina le hubiera incitado a confesarse, dijo:

—Creo que mi corazón ha llegado al límite de sustos que puede aguantar sin provocarme un infarto. Después de perder a tus padres, me juré que haría cuanto estuviera en mis manos por protegerlos a ti y a Alex, por ayudarlos a seguir adelante, por garantizar que tuvieras la mejor vida posible. ¿Y con qué me encuentro? Con una banda de locos que secuestra a tu hermano y te fuerza a salvarlo. No quiero ni imaginarme qué hubiese sido de todos nosotros si las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera. Trato de no pensar en eso, pero a veces me asalta esa pregunta, por ejemplo cuando lavo la ropa o cuando salgo de compras, y me entra un sudor frío, siento temblores por todo el cuerpo y ganas de llorar.

Recuerdo cuánto sufrí por culpa de aquella maldita secta y deseo gritar. Por eso, cuando anoche vi que esos dementes habían vuelto a la carga, creí que perdía la cabeza y... —llegado a este punto, se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Hange, sólo te pido que me ayudes a pasar página. Nada de volver a hacerte la heroína. Hemos empezado una nueva vida y debemos adaptarnos a las nuevas circunstancias, tratar de olvidar y vivir en paz. ¿Me prometes que te mantendrás al margen? Por favor.

—Claro, tía. Tienes mi palabra.  
Se acabaron el resto del desayuno hablando de cosas sin importancia: del día tan bonito que hacía, de que había que comprar champú, de qué le regalaría cada una a Alex para su inminente cumpleaños... Pero en cierto momento, cuando la tía Liz ya se disponía a salir de la cocina, se giró hacia su sobrina y, con un tono cargado de ternura, añadió:  
—Sé que ese chico, Levi, es alguien especial para ti, pero no olvides que, además de tener problemas personales muy graves, parece que tiende a causárselos también a los otros. Sólo te pido que vayas con cuidado con él.

Liz no esperó a que su sobrina le diera una respuesta para abandonar la cocina. E hizo bien, ya que la contestación nunca llegó. La referencia a Levi provocó que todos los músculos de Hange se paralizaran durante unos instantes y que se ruborizara. Le hubiese encantado compartir con su tía lo que sentía por él, pero le había resultado imposible articular una sola palabra.

De todos modos, estaba claro que Liz no tenía un pelo de tonta y que era capaz de ver en su interior.  
Al cabo de un rato, cuando la conversación con su tía ya comenzaba a disiparse, Hange se dirigió al baño para terminar de arreglarse.

Después corrió hasta la entrada principal de la casa, impaciente como estaba por hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su nueva vida: ir en coche a la ciudad en compañía de Margaret, su ángel de la guarda los días festivos.

Los sábados y domingos tomaba el relevo de la pareja de guardaespaldas que la acompañaban y la recogían del colegio de lunes a viernes, un par de tipos que siempre estaban igual de serios que sus trajes oscuros.

Margaret representaba todo lo contrario: era parlanchina, alegre y aficionada a vestir ropa de colores vivos. Debía de rondar los cuarenta años, estaba algo pasada de peso y tenía el tic de chasquear los dedos cuando soltaba una frase ingeniosa.

Desde que la conoció, Hange se había sentido a gusto a su lado y en alguna ocasión incluso le había contado alguna confidencia en torno a sus sentimientos hacia Levi.

Margaret la había correspondido explicándole algunos detalles de su relación sentimental con un empleado del correo que, la verdad, no era el colmo de la sofisticación: adoraba las motos de gran cilindraje, el fútbol y la música de Iron Maiden.

A Hange le costaba entender que una mujer como Margaret estuviera con un tipo en apariencia tan básico, aunque se abstenía de hacer comentarios al respecto, limitándose a asentir o reír cuando le confesaba el motivo de su última discusión.  
—¿Viene Margaret a buscarte? —preguntó tía Liz desde el cuarto de baño.  
—Sí —gritó Hange.  
—¿Y qué van a hacer?  
—Voy a casa de María.  
—Ah, muy bien. Mándale saludos de mi parte.  
—Está bieeeeeen. Adiós.  
—Adiós.

Hange había mentido a Liz. No había transcurrido ni media hora desde que le prometiera que no se metería en líos, y ya estaba buscándolos.

Necesitaba ver a Levi a toda costa.

En realidad, esto no tenía nada de malo, pero aquella mención de su tía diciéndole que aquel chico era problemático llevaba implícita una invitación a mantener las distancias.

Sin embargo, a su entender, las tremebundas noticias de los atentados la obligaban a tomar medidas desesperadas. Además, le había resultado imposible contactar online con Levi, lo cual ya era de por sí tan extraño como que la Tierra cesara de dar vueltas alrededor del Sol. Al imperativo de comentar la reaparición de la secta se añadía la urgencia de comprobar que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

Apenas hubo salido de casa y se hubo metido en el coche de Margaret, ésta soltó:  
—Estás muy preocupada por algo, ¿verdad?  
—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —respondió Hange algo molesta por el hecho de que todo el mundo fuera capaz de leerle la mente como si fuera un libro abierto.  
—Yo lo sé todo —dijo Margaret, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo—. En fin: ¿adónde vamos?  
—A casa de Levi —dijo con la boca pequeña.  
Margaret la miró de reojo antes de decir:  
—¿Sabe tu tía que quieres ir a casa de Levi?  
—Sí —mintió Hange.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Seguro.  
—No me mientas, Hange. Si me mientes, no te ayudaré.  
—Está bien —respondió la chica—. Mi tía no sabe nada. Pero hace días que Levi no se conecta a Internet y necesito hablar con él. No sé qué le ha ocurrido. Estoy muerta de preocupación.

Margaret arrancó el motor sin añadir nada más. La sinceridad y las buenas intenciones bastaban para que ella ayudara a una persona en apuros.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a su destino. Margaret bajó antes del coche para inspeccionar la calle. Todo parecía en orden, así que se acercaron juntas hasta el interfono.

Con el dedo tembloroso, Hange pulsó el timbre y se imaginó la voz de la madre o de la hermana de Levi sonando en cualquier instante. Mientras esperaba, con el corazón en un puño, reparó en lo desconcertante que era que no hubiera ni rastro de vigilancia en los alrededores.

—Qué raro, parece que no hay nadie en casa —comentó Margaret mientras se encogía de hombros.  
Los nervios volvieron a convertir su estómago en una licuadora. La falta de señales de vida no auguraba nada bueno.

Al disponerse a realizar un último y desesperado intento de llamar al interfono, escuchó una voz que gruñía detrás de ellas.  
—¿A quién andan buscando?

Hange y Margaret se volvieron como una sincronizada pareja de patinaje artístico. Mirándolas con cara de poquísimos amigos, había una anciana con tantas arrugas que resultaba difícil localizarle los ojos.

Entre los brazos sostenía un chihuahua que empezó a ladrar histéricamente, como si aquellas dos desconocidas fueran a infestarlo de piojos.

Hange estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Margaret se adelantó y tomó las riendas en una actuación que, al pensar luego sobre ella, sólo cabía calificar de magistral.

—Buenos días, señora. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Soy la agente de policía Margaret Moore —y acompañó estas palabras sacando su placa y plantándola delante de la bulbosa nariz de la anciana malcarada—. Estamos realizando una investigación encubierta. Necesitamos localizar a un inquilino del sexto piso que no da señales de vida. ¿Por casualidad podría facilitarnos alguna información?

La anciana entrecerró los ojos, emitió un hondo suspiro y dejó caer con displicencia:  
—¡Pues vaya policía está hecha si ni siquiera sabe que a ese chico lo metieron en un manicomio!

Y dicho esto, atravesó aquella reja, dejando a Margaret con la siguiente pregunta balanceándose en la punta de la lengua.

Con gesto de fastidio, se volvió para mirar a Hange.

No había ninguna diferencia apreciable entre aquella chica y una estatua de mármol.


	7. http://7_EL AISLAMIENTO DE LEVI

Hange tardó unos segundos en regresar en sí.

Miraba fijamente la reja por donde acababa de entrar la anciana con su perrito y no conseguía procesar la información recibida: que Levi había sido confinado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Cabía suponer que lo habían ingresado porque su enfermedad había empeorado hasta tal punto que su madre se había visto obligada a reconocer que no estaba capacitada para seguir cuidando de él. En consecuencia, habría tomado la decisión de llevarlo a un centro psiquiátrico donde pudieran atenderlo con más eficacia.

Eso imaginaba Hange mientras contemplaba la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Y de pronto, al asimilar los hechos, sintió un mareo y las piernas le fallaron.

Tuvo que sentarse en la acera para no caer de bruces. Margaret se arrodilló ante su protegida para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—Estoy..., estoy... No sé qué me ha pasado.  
—Tienes que beber agua —dijo la agente, al mismo tiempo que tiraba suavemente de Hange y la ayudaba a levantarse—. Tratemos de llegar a ese café.

Tomaron asiento en la terraza de una cafetería y el camarero, al reparar en la palidez de la niña, le trajo un vaso de agua y un terrón de azúcar.

Hange fue recomponiéndose poco a poco y quiso tranquilizar a Margaret regalándole una sonrisa.  
—Me encuentro mejor.  
—¿Segura?  
—Sí.  
—Bien, pues entonces voy a retirarme un momento para hacer una llamada —dijo Margaret.  
—De acuerdo.

La agente caminó hacia el centro de la calle, alejándose de Hange, y telefoneó a la Jefatura General de Policía. Estuvo un rato al teléfono, haciendo grandes movimientos y dando muestras de enfado.

Mientras se recuperaba, Hange contemplaba el edificio donde, hasta entonces, había estado viviendo Levi. Localizó la ventana que daba acceso a su habitación y supo que él realmente no estaba allí porque las ventanas estaban abiertas, las persianas levantadas y las cortinas flotaban en el aire como banderines en la proa de un barco.

El chico de la habitación jamás habría abierto las ventanas y el hecho de que el viento pudiera entrar libremente en su dormitorio indicaba que algo había cambiado para siempre.

—Hange —era la voz de Margaret—,tengo algo que contarte.  
—¿Qué?  
Margaret tomó asiento a su lado y, antes de decir nada, la tomó de las manos.  
—Ha habido un accidente.  
El corazón de Hange se aceleró al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
—¡Un accidente! ¿Qué accidente?  
—Acabo de hablar con la Jefatura de Policía y me han explicado que la madre de Levi murió atropellada hace unas semanas. Todavía no se han esclarecido las causas. Parece que un conductor la arrolló y luego se dio a la fuga. Mis compañeros están tratando de localizar el vehículo, pero aún no lo han encontrado. Se sospecha que se trató de un conductor borracho.  
—¿Y Levi?  
—Levi fue ingresado en un centro de atención psiquiátrica para jóvenes llamado Hogar Fuller. Tiene fama de ser uno de los mejores centros de la ciudad, seguro que está bien.  
—Y sus hermanos..., ¿dónde están sus hermanos?  
—Al principio trataron de conseguir la custodia de Levi, pero Servicios Sociales consideró que no estaban facultados para ocuparse de un chico con tantos problemas psicológicos. De modo que se han instalado en casa de unos familiares y Levi ha sido conducido a ese centro. Es una medida temporal. Sólo quieren ver cómo afecta la muerte de su madre a la evolución de su agorafobia, tenerlo bajo control una temporada. Y si muestra síntomas de recuperación, le darán el alta y se reunirá con su familia.

Hange se levantó bruscamente y, mirando a su acompañante, dijo:  
—Quiero ver a Levi.  
—No puedes, Hange. Me han dicho que lo mantienen alejado de todo. Le han proporcionado una habitación para él solo, no quiere ver a nadie. Debemos esperar.

—No —replicó Hange —, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Levi me necesita. Sólo yo puedo ayudarle.  
—¿Tú? ¿Por qué crees que sólo tú puedes ayudarle?  
Hange entornó ligeramente los ojos antes de responder:  
—Porque yo sé lo que es perder a tus padres.

🔹🔸

El Hogar Fuller se levantaba en la cima de una de las cinco colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. Sólo se podía acceder al recinto a través de un camino serpenteante que, flanqueado por el bosque y acompañado a tramos por un riachuelo, ascendía por la montaña.

Si era la primera vez que se seguía esa ruta, uno tenía la sensación de que se había perdido por un sendero que sólo podía desembocar en la casa de una bruja o en la choza de un monstruo que viviera en el corazón del bosque.

La frondosidad era tan salvaje y el camino tan empinado que prácticamente no se divisaba nada más allá de cincuenta metros. La vista quedaba bloqueada por las ramas de los árboles que flanqueaban el camino.

Margaret conducía con cuidado, temerosa de reventar una llanta por culpa de los guijarros o de acabar en el riachuelo.

Aunque no abría la boca, por dentro estaba maldiciendo la hora en que cedió al capricho de Hange de subir hasta allá arriba. Tendría que haberse mantenido firme en su negativa, pero aquella chiquilla se había mostrado tan tenaz que no había podido oponerse.

Hange no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla, también sumida en un mutismo total, reconcentrada en sus pensamientos. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de su amigo apareciera en su mente, con su melena negra, su tez pálida y su mirada tímida; y sólo tenía que respirar hondo para que le asaltara una segunda imagen en la que su amigo aparecía llorando desconsoladamente en el funeral de su madre.

Pese a tener la cabeza cada una ocupada en sus cosas, ambas reconectaron de forma súbita cuando, tras una curva, aparecieron en un claro del bosque sobre el que se alzaba una mansión de aspecto tan siniestro que entraban ganas de echarse a temblar.

Las dos se miraron y abrieron los ojos como platos.

Se trataba de un edificio de estilo victoriano, sobrecargado de balcones, esculturas y relieves, con dos grandes torres a los lados y decenas de ventanales en la fachada.

Construida a mediados del siglo XIX, podría haber sido el mismísimo castillo del Conde Drácula, pero en la actualidad albergaba el Hogar Fuller.

En su interior vivía medio centenar de jóvenes que, por las más diversas causas, habían sufrido algún tipo de trastorno mental.

Margaret y Hange aparcaron en la entrada principal de aquella inmensa y lúgubre mansión. Al bajarse del coche, las dos se quedaron mirándola, sintiéndose diminutas ante los componentes neogóticos que la dotaban de un aspecto tenebroso.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas para acceder a un lugar que parecía tan oscuro como el cerebro de los pacientes que se hospedaban en sus entrañas, avanzaron lentamente, y de la mano, hacia la escalinata principal.

Ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando las puertas se abrieron y un hombre vestido con suma elegancia se plantó en el zaguán.

Dos enfermeros de bata blanca se erguían a sus espaldas. ¿Qué significaba ese extraño comité de bienvenida si ni siquiera habían anunciado su visita?

—La señorita Zöe, supongo —dijo el hombre.

Hange abrió los ojos asustada y apretó con fuerza la mano de Margaret, quien al instante comprendió que debía de ser ella quien llevara el peso de la conversación:  
—Soy Margaret Moore, agente de policía. Soy la responsable de la seguridad de la señorita Zöe. ¿Puedo preguntarle quién es usted y cómo ha reconocido a la señorita Zöe?

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y a continuación hizo una reverencia exageradamente ampulosa:

—Soy el doctor Hoffmann y conozco a la señorita Zöe porque soy el terapeuta del señor Ackerman, a quien supongo que ustedes conocen simplemente como Levi. Conozco su historia a la perfección y esa historia, como ustedes seguro que saben, no puede ser narrada sin mencionar a la jovencita Hange Zöe.

El doctor Hoffmann dio media vuelta y, agitando ligeramente la mano, indicó a las recién llegadas que le siguieran.

Ambas se quedaron alucinadas ante los retratos oscuros, las esculturas grotescas y las lámparas de araña que adornaban el recibidor.

La decoración parecía haber sido encargada a un loco, por lo que no se antojaba el lugar más indicado para la curación de jóvenes con trastornos mentales.

Margaret y Hange siguieron al doctor y a los dos enfermeros por unas salas apenas iluminadas por algunos candelabros. Subieron una escalera alfombrada que se bifurcaba en dos ramales, uno de los cuales daba acceso a un pasillo repleto de puertas.

El doctor se detuvo en la última de todas, situada al fondo del corredor. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrirla y dar de este modo acceso a un inmenso patio ajardinado donde docenas de chicos jugaban al fútbol, descansaban en los bancos o charlaban entre sí.

—Bienvenidas al Hogar Fuller —dijo el doctor.

Las dos se quedaron extasiadas ante la repentina belleza del lugar. La arquitectura sobrecargada y tenebrosa del interior de la mansión se había esfumado por completo, dando paso a ese patio de líneas rectas y cálidos espacios donde todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de la vida.

El sol bañaba el recinto con suavidad y la vegetación se entremezclaba con la construcción de un modo armónico.

Los chicos gozaban de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el patio, en apariencia ajenos a los problemas que acechaban al resto de la humanidad.

El doctor Hoffmann invitó a sus acompañantes a pasear por el lugar y, tras unos minutos embriagándose de la pureza del aire y del ambiente de bienestar, empezó a hablar:

—Imagino el motivo de su visita, señorita Zöe. Cuando Levi Ackerman llegó al centro, hará unos diez días, yo desconocía su existencia, querida amiga, pero después de varias sesiones con este jovencito a quien creo que también conoce como _El chico de la habitación_ , comprendí que no tardaría en aparecer por aquí.   
Supongo que su retraso se ha debido a que, hasta ahora, nadie le había comunicado el fatídico accidente de la madre de nuestro paciente. Lo importante es que ya se encuentra aquí y que eso nos permitirá iniciar un tratamiento mucho más apropiado para recuperar al señor Ackerman.

A medida que desgranaba su discurso, el doctor Hoffmann había ido acercándose a una caseta que, situada en un extremo del patio, lucía un cartel que rezaba: « _Zona exclusiva para el personal autorizado. Prohibido el paso_ ». El hombre abrió la puerta y las hizo pasar a una habitación repleta de monitores, cada uno de los cuales mostraba un sector de la mansión.

—Desgraciadamente, en estos momentos el señor Ackerman no quiere ver a nadie —dijo el doctor mientras manipulaba el tablero de mandos de aquella sala de pantallas—. Al principio, cuando llegó, estaba sumido en una especie de letargo agudo. No se quejaba, no hablaba, no se resistía. Simplemente se dejaba hacer, obedeciendo cuanto le ordenábamos. Poco a poco, fue entrando en un estado de nerviosismo creciente y ahora mismo se resiste con uñas y dientes a recibir cualquier tipo de visita. Ni siquiera yo puedo entrar en su habitación, viéndome obligado a realizar la terapia a través de la puerta. En pocas palabras, se ha vuelto a aislar en sí mismo de una manera inexpugnable. Lo más chocante es que no quiere saber nada de computadoras.   
Le hemos ofrecido una laptop para que retome la actividad habitual de antes de la muerte de su madre, y resquebrajar así un poco su aislamiento, pero se niega rotundamente. Es como si su encierro mental hubiera ido a más, afectando incluso a sus aficiones más troncales.

Tras decir esto, el doctor Hoffmann pulsó un botón y la imagen de Levi, totalmente rapado y vestido con una bata blanca, apareció en todos los monitores de la sala.

Hange lo miró horrorizada. El cambio de imagen, sumado al deterioro físico, dotaban a Levi de un aspecto lamentable.

Aquello sobrepasaba lo que podía soportar en un solo día y no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Se echó a los brazos de Margaret y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

La agente trató de calmarla, pero todo fue inútil. Hange lloraba desconsoladamente. De golpe, como si hubiera accionado un interruptor, el llanto cesó y, plantándose con actitud desafiante frente al médico, dijo:  
—Quiero hablar con él.  
—Eso no puede ser —respondió el doctor Hoffmann—. Todavía no.  
—¡He dicho que quiero hablar con él! —gritó impulsada por la desesperación.  
—Sé que desea hablar con él, señorita Zöe. Pero él no está preparado para hablar con usted.  
—¡Déjeme hablar con Levi!

El grito dejó paralizados a los enfermeros presentes en la sala y durante unos segundos se pudo cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

El doctor Hoffmann fue el encargado de volver a encauzar la conversación.

—Señorita Zöe, no piense que no vamos a dejarla hablar con él. Ya había previsto esta situación. El señor Ackerman me ha contado cosas sobre usted, así que imaginé que no sería una jovencita fácil de convencer. Por eso, he decidido asignarle a un intermediario. Se trata del único enfermero al que Levi ha permitido que entre en su habitación para limpiarla y llevarle la comida. No ha autorizado a nadie más. Lo mejor es que comience por conocerlo a él.

El doctor Hoffmann hizo una señal a uno de sus ayudantes, quien se acercó uno de los micrófonos a los labios y dijo:

—Sam, ya puedes entrar.  
Y la puerta de la salita se abrió lentamente.


	8. http://8_ME GUSTAN TUS UÑAS MORDIDAS

Hange suponía que le iban a presentar a un adulto vestido con una bata blanca, de aspecto serio y respetable, quizá luciendo algunas canas y unas gafas tirando a anticuadas.

Por eso su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, tras aquella puerta, apareció un joven con jeans que bien podría haber dejado la patineta en la entrada. El chico lucía una sonrisa cautivadora, como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta y acabara de divisar a una chica atractiva, y Hange se sintió inmediatamente cohibida, pasándose de forma inconsciente las manos por la cara para borrar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas vertidas tras ver el lamentable estado de Levi.

—Pasa, Sam, pasa —le conminó el doctor Hoffmann con la mano.

El chico obedeció y, cuando se hubo acercado unos metros, Hange comprobó que era casi tan alto como su jefe.

De constitución delgada, no daba la impresión de ser especialmente fuerte, pero sí que transmitía una sensación de resistencia, como si completar triatlones no encerrara mayor secreto para él. Le gustó su pelo rubio, que estaba tan revuelto que parecía haber sido sometido a una secadora, y su camiseta lila, que llevaba estampado un canguro con el lema «Jump or die».

El aspecto físico de Sam recordaba antes al de un vendedor de una tienda de artículos de surf que al de un empleado de un centro psiquiátrico.

— Hange, te presento a Sam —dijo el doctor Hoffmann—. Tú, Sam, ya has oído hablar de Hange. Espero que la pongas al día respecto al estado de Levi.

Cuando fueron a saludarse, se produjo ese momento de descoordinación tan ridículo en el que uno extiende la mano y el otro pone la mejilla. La mano derecha de ella acabó impactando sobre la barriga de él y la cabeza ladeada de él quedó flotando en el aire en un ángulo de lo más forzado.

La cosa fue peor porque ambos reaccionaron de inmediato adoptando el gesto del otro y se invirtió el intercambio de fórmulas de cortesía.

Hange no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero a Sam le entró enseguida la risa. Dio un paso hacia atrás y, al modo de un aristócrata de la corte del rey Luis XIV que le solicitara un baile a una dama de alta alcurnia, le hizo una reverencia mientras decía:  
—Compruebo con satisfacción que las fórmulas humorísticas del gran Charles Chaplin siguen vigentes en el siglo XXI —y enseguida añadió—: Encantado, señorita Zöe.

Ella consiguió relajarse y le devolvió la sonrisa, en parte por lo absurdo de la escenita, en parte por la mención a un cómico que adoraba y de quien había visto un montón de películas cuando era pequeña.

—¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? —le propuso Sam.  
—De acuerdo —respondió ella, y tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, una tímida rojez volvió a colorear sus mejillas, haciéndola sentir como una tonta.

Margaret hizo el gesto de ir a decir algo, pero el doctor Hoffmann pudo leerle el pensamiento y se le adelantó comentando:

—No tema, agente. Puede dejarlos solos. Aquí Hange está perfectamente segura. No hay un metro cuadrado que no esté sometido a la vigilancia de alguna cámara. Hay más probabilidades de que atraquen al presidente de los Estados Unidos en el Despacho Oval de que se cuele algún indeseable en nuestras instalaciones.

—De todos modos —replicó Margaret—, estaré pendiente de sus monitores. Hange es mi responsabilidad y me quedo más tranquila si la tengo controlada en todo momento.  
—Por supuesto, agente. No hay ningún problema.

Margaret miró a Hange e inclinó la cabeza, invitándola a salir a pasear. Sam ya se encontraba en la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta de un modo caballeroso.

—Vamos, conozco el sitio perfecto para que charlemos con calma.  
Pasearon en silencio por un camino ajardinado hasta desembocar en un patio.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, los grupitos de niños que un rato antes jugaban alborozados habían desaparecido, probablemente porque había llegado la hora del tratamiento.

La verdad es que el día era espléndido. Tanto que parecía imposible que pudieran existir sitios como aquél, es decir, que hubiera personas, especialmente jóvenes, que pudieran sufrir tanto cuando los rayos del sol, la vegetación y los pájaros parecían bastar para hacerle a uno inmensamente feliz.

A Hange se le antojaba muy injusto: los seres humanos eran demasiado complicados, expertos en fabricarse cárceles para sí mismos, cuando bastaba con respirar el aire puro para entender que los mayores dones eran los que se tenían más a mano.

—Bonito, ¿verdad? —comentó Sam, al que parecían rondarle idénticos pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que al entrar te has imaginado que ibas a acabar encerrada en una mazmorra.   
Ahora, en cambio, no te extrañaría ver a siete enanitos cantando detrás de un arbusto.

Se habían sentado en un banco aislado del resto del conjunto arquitectónico, desde el que se disfrutaba de una vista panorámica de las montañas que rodeaban el Hogar Fuller.

El cielo era de un azul tan intenso que daba la impresión de que Dios hubiera derramado varios cubos de pintura sobre el inabarcable recuadro que coronaba sus cabezas.

Hange no detectó ninguna cámara cerca y se preguntó si el doctor no había exagerado al hablar de las medidas de control que regían aquel lugar.

—Tienes razón —respondió Hange —. Al principio pensé que el doctor Hoffmann era poco menos que un vampiro.

Sam rió y se le formaron unos simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Estaba claro que poseía una inclinación natural hacia la alegría, algo de lo que Hange no había disfrutado durante los últimos meses.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué hace un tipo como yo en un sitio como éste.  
—Pues sí, la verdad. Antes de que entraras en la salita, te imaginaba con una buena barriga y una barba blanca.  
—¡Ja, ja! Te creo. Pues ya ves que no ibas muy bien encaminada. Tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Otro estaría contento porque ya podría sacar la licencia de conducir o entrar en cualquier discoteca, pero, como lo mío es la bici y como me gusta acostarme temprano, el único cambio profundo que me ha traído entrar en la «edad adulta» ha sido poder trabajar aquí...

—No como médico, supongo —intervino Hange —. A menos que seas un supergenio que accedió a la universidad con catorce años.  
—¡Ja, ja! Oye, eres muy divertida.   
Al oírte gritar tras la puerta y conociendo todo por lo que has tenido que pasar, tampoco te imaginaba así. Esperaba que fueras una especie de loca que sacaría espuma por la boca o una depresiva enganchada a un paquete de Kleenex. Pero no, no eres así. Tú eres muy agradable.  
Ahora fue el turno de Hange de reír. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se lo había pasado tan bien.  
—No soy médico, claro —prosiguió Sam —, ni tampoco asistente social, aunque me gustaría llegar a ser lo primero. De ahí que haya empezado a estudiar Medicina en la universidad. Aquí sólo ejerzo de voluntario. Principalmente me encargo de animar a los internos más pequeños. Les monto juegos, les organizo partidos de fútbol y básquet, les doy conversación cuando tienen alguna recaída. También echo una mano en el comedor y haciendo las camas. Vamos, lo que haga falta. Estoy convencido de que el secreto para ser un buen médico radica en saber cómo tratar a la gente, conocer sus necesidades, aprender cosas a través de su comportamiento, saber adelantarte a sus deseos... La psicología es tan importante como los conocimientos científicos. Podría decirse que estoy aquí para realizar un doctorado en humanidad, que no en Humanidades. ¡Ja, ja!  
Hange escuchaba a su interlocutor con delectación.

Seguramente no se hubiera sentido tan a gusto de haberse fijado en que, en una de las ramas del roble que se levantaba a escasos metros, se ocultaba una microcámara que estaba grabándolos. Lo más probable es que se hubiera sentido cohibida, arruinándose cualquier intento de comunicación.

El doctor Hoffmann y Margaret no perdían ojo de la conversación entre Sam y Hange, pero sólo el chico sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
—¿Y qué tipo de relación tienes con Levi?

Sólo el hecho de mencionar su nombre provocó que Hange recordara la imagen de su amigo, derrotado y desvalido, que había visto minutos antes en el monitor.

En esta ocasión también se sintió culpable por el hecho de estar tan a gusto en compañía de Sam, como si eso implicase una especie de traición hacia Levi.  
—Bueno, es un poco complicado —dijo él—. Levi ingresó en un estado cercano a la catatonia. No hablaba en absoluto, apenas comía, sufría insomnio. En estas dos semanas su comportamiento ha dado un vuelco y ahora se muestra todo lo contrario: arisco, lleno de rabia, en ocasiones grita sin que sepamos por qué... Por suerte, no ha mostrado signos de violencia contra el personal ni contra sí mismo. Sigue comiendo poco y durmiendo mal. Tiene a todo el personal médico muy preocupado.

—Contigo, ¿es diferente? —preguntó Hange.  
—Al principio todo era muy extraño. Un día me tocó por accidente llevarle la comida. Hasta entonces no había tenido ningún contacto con él porque se le consideraba un caso muy delicado, pero aquel día andábamos cortos de personal y me pidieron que le llevara la bandeja. Te confieso que estaba asustado. Ya sabes, por todas las historias que circulaban sobre él en el centro y esas cosas. Aquí hay mucho paciente fantasioso, ¿sabes?, y circula toda clase de invenciones sobre Levi. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la habitación, no sólo me miró, cosa que no hace con el resto de los enfermeros, sino que también me dio las gracias por llevarle la cena. ¡Era la primera palabra que emitía desde que ingresó en el Hogar Fuller! Desde entonces, yo me encargo de llevarle la comida y las medicinas. No he conseguido arrancarle ninguna palabra más, pero su lenguaje corporal me dice que mi presencia lo tranquiliza.  
—Seguramente se siente cómodo gracias a tu juventud.  
—Es posible. Pero también debe de agradecer que no le haga preguntas ni intente darle conversación. Mi gran artimaña para ganarme su confianza ha sido pasarle algunas de mis novelas de ciencia ficción. He comprobado que es prácticamente lo único que lee y, por suerte, compartimos la misma afición.  
—Quiero que seas totalmente sincero —le interrumpió Hange —. ¿De verdad está tan mal como aparenta en el monitor?  
—Está pasando un momento muy complicado y doloroso, algo comprensible tras la tragedia de su madre. Parece que no sólo su agorafobia se ha acentuado, sino que se ha bloqueado emocionalmente, lo que ha provocado que se haya cerrado por completo y no quiera comunicarse con nadie. Se pasa casi todo el día leyendo o absorto en sus pensamientos. Ha rechazado que se le instalara su equipo informático, que antes parecía ser lo único que daba sentido a su existencia. Con todo, yo intuyo ligeros síntomas de mejoría. Ha ganado un poco de peso, se le ve más descansado, hace varios días que no tiene ataques de pánico ni arrebatos de cólera...  
—Necesito hablar con él.  
—Todavía es pronto —cortó Sam de forma tajante—. Necesita más tiempo. Ni siquiera sus hermanos están autorizados a verle. Creo que sería contraproducente que se encontrara contigo en su habitación. Eso podría hacer que se enclaustrara más en sí mismo. Confía en mí, yo sabré cuándo es el momento y te lo comunicaré al instante.  
Tras estas palabras, se oyó un estruendo de voces que dio paso a un monton de chicos fluyendo hacia el patio. En dos segundos, Hange y Sam se vieron rodeados por un enjambre de niños y niñas con chándal que pedían a gritos empezar cuanto antes su partido de baloncesto.

Viéndolos así de felices, se dijo Hange, nadie hubiera dicho que necesitaban cuidados psiquiátricos.  
—Bueno, ya ves que mis obligaciones me reclaman —dijo Sam mientras tiraban de él varios chavales—. Te prometo que te tendré al corriente del estado de Levi. Y, por supuesto, puedes venir cuando quieras a verme para charlar. ¡Ah!, me gustan mucho tus uñas mordidas. ¡Ja, ja!

Hange observó a Sam alejándose como un emperador que fuera llevado sobre los hombros por sus exultantes súbditos. No pudo dejar de sonreír y, al instante, regresó el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad.

Pero levantó la vista al cielo y, contemplando el azul cristalino que se extendía ante sus ojos, disolvió sus pensamientos negativos.


	9. http://9_EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL DOLOR

Si durante unos minutos se nos permitiera acceder a la habitación donde Levi pasaba los días, si pudiéramos colarnos como una mosca por la rendija del aire acondicionado que se vislumbraba en la parte alta de la sala donde permanecía confinado, si fuéramos espíritus capaces de atravesar las paredes del cuarto donde guardaba silencio ese chico, si transformados en entes invisibles pudiésemos sentarnos a la vera de El chico de la habitación, comprobaríamos que la cámara de videovigilancia que monitorizaba sus movimientos desde una de las esquina del techo no era capaz de reflejar el descomunal dolor que delataban todas y cada una de sus facciones.

Ese sufrimiento que lo acosaba como un tigre hambriento sólo podía ser captado por alguien que se colocase tan cerca que casi lo rozara y luego lo mirara directamente a los ojos, algo que nadie, ni siquiera ese atento cuidador llamado Sam, había podido hacer todavía.

Desde que había sido arrancado de su casa para ser ingresado en el Hogar Fuller, Levi permanecía en un estado de perfecta apatía. Mataba las horas sentado en una esquina de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada clavada en la pared que tenía enfrente.

Apenas se movía en todo el día, exceptuando cuando se iba a dormir, entraba en el cuarto de baño o se esforzaba por leer esas novelas de ciencia ficción que, de vez en cuando, le prestaba Sam.  
Ese voluntario social le caía bien.

Quién sabe si en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Pero ahora mismo, en el estado en el que se encontraba, su cerebro no tenía capacidad para absorber otra cosa que no fuera la muerte de su madre.

Observaba el tabique blanco y creía ver el rostro de su progenitora sonriéndole desde un mundo luminoso donde se respiraba tranquilidad. La imagen enseguida cambiaba, pasando a mostrar a esa misma mujer con el rostro ensangrentado, tirada sobre la acera, sin nadie que la socorriera tras aquel accidente de tráfico.

Esta cruel mutación se repetía constantemente y martirizaba a Levi hasta un grado superlativo, en ocasiones en forma de pesadillas, como la que se produjo el primer día que pasó en el Hogar Fuller y que desde entonces no había dejado de repetirse con regularidad: tras vencerlo el sueño, se veía a sí mismo en una calle desértica, apenas iluminada por unas farolas que parpadeaban tenuemente, con varios coches destartalados sobre la acera y un montón de gatos maullando desde las cornisas de los edificios.

El suelo estaba repleto de bocas de alcantarilla a las que habían quitado las tapas y, dada la escasa visibilidad, Levi no se atrevía a caminar por miedo a caer por alguno de esos precipicios que se perdían en el horizonte. Así que permanecía quieto, en medio de la calle, a la espera de que ocurriera algo. La angustia le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Pese a que la pesadilla se repetía con asiduidad, cada vez que El chico de la habitación retornaba a aquel escenario no conseguía recordar los acontecimientos soñados la noche anterior. El marcador se ponía cada vez a cero. Sabía que algo terrible acontecería en breve, pero no se acordaba de qué. De manera que no movía un músculo, igual que una salamandra en un trozo de asfalto recalentado, mirando en todas direcciones y detectando, de vez en cuando, alguna cortina agitándose tras las ventanas de los edificios colindantes.

Estaba siendo observado por más de un vecino, pero nunca lograba ver sus rostros. Sopesaba la idea de caminar entre las sombras para, esquivando las bocas del alcantarillado, acercarse a alguno de esos bloques de viviendas y llamar a los interfonos solicitando ayuda.

Y justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, un par de luces se distinguían a lo lejos.  
Al principio sólo eran dos diminutos y remotos puntos, pero los focos se agrandaban en cuestión de segundos, dejando patente que se estaban acercando a una velocidad extrema.

Cuando al fin quedaba claro que correspondían a un coche, ya nada se podía hacer. El vehículo estaba casi encima y la única forma de salvarse consistía en saltar a un lado sin saber dónde se podía caer. Y eso era lo que hacía Levi.

Cuando el coche estaba a punto de arrollarlo, daba un brinco hacia la izquierda con tan mala suerte que caía en uno de los agujeros, precipitándose al vacío y salvándose gracias a los reflejos a la hora de agarrarse al contorno de la circunferencia en la que había entrado. El vehículo pasaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, que asomaba ligeramente por encima de la calle.

Era entonces cuando Levi comprendía que el conductor de aquel vehículo, cuyas facciones no conseguía distinguir, no quería atropellarlo a él, sino que buscaba a una segunda persona que se encontraba algunos metros más adelante.

Cuando una de las farolas dejaba de parpadear e iluminaba con intensidad la zona, descubría que se trataba de su madre. El automóvil chocaba contra su cuerpo, haciendo que saltara por los aires y cayera al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

Levi salía inmediatamente del agujero y, sin prestar atención a las trampas del camino, corría hasta su madre con el corazón saliéndole del pecho, se arrodillaba a su lado y se echaba a llorar.

Su progenitora seguía con vida.

Aunque estaba malherida, aunque la sangre le emborronaba las facciones, aunque la posición de sus extremidades indicaba que se había roto varios huesos, mantenía los ojos abiertos y se esforzaba por decir algo.   
Su hijo acercaba el rostro a esos labios de los que escapaban seis palabras:

—Todo ha sido por tu culpa.

Levi la miraba a los ojos y le pedía perdón desconsoladamente, convencido de que ella tenía razón, de que su enfermedad había hecho que su madre pasara los últimos años de su vida pendiente del hijo que vivía encerrado en una habitación, de que el Gran Boom había destrozado la vida de toda la gente a la que quería.

El sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que Levi, arrodillado en aquella calle tenebrosa y sintiendo las miradas de los vecinos que no se atrevían a salir en su auxilio, no podía parar de repetir «lo siento, lo siento».

Sus lágrimas crecían en tamaño y en intensidad hasta impedirle ver nada. Se frotaba los ojos, pero seguían tan húmedos que la realidad circundante quedaba reducida a un borrón.

Al recuperar la visión, el cuerpo de su madre había desaparecido, si bien el aire seguía trayendo su dolorosa condena:   
«Todo es culpa tuya».

El suelo empezaba a temblar y los edificios se tambaleaban, así que Levi no tenía más remedio que saltar dentro de un agujero que habría de tragárselo sin que nadie oyera sus gritos.

Sólo entonces se despertaba, chillando igual que al final de su sueño, y se incorporaba de un brinco. Daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de la habitación, como un animal encerrado en una jaula.

La cámara de videovigilancia no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y en más de una ocasión, agobiado por esa persecución, había llegado a subirse a una silla para propinarle un puñetazo a la lente, ensangrentándose los nudillos.

Otras veces se colocaba en el único ángulo muerto de la habitación, un punto que el objetivo no alcanzaba, y se quedaba allí durante el resto de la noche, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas y balanceándose ligeramente. Cuando esto ocurría, un pequeño altavoz situado junto al objetivo emitía un pitido y una voz le decía:  
—Señor Ackerman, colóquese delante de la cámara, por favor.

Al principio Levi no hacía caso a esta orden que se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que no lo soportaba más y se dirigía al centro de la habitación para levantar el dedo corazón en actitud desafiante.

Un gesto ofensivo que, no obstante, agradaba al doctor Hoffmann, ya que indicaba que, pese a todo, continuaba habiendo una llama de rebeldía, un anhelo de libertad, en el convulso corazón de aquel paciente.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, el responsable del centro ordenaba a Sam que, cuando llevara la comida a aquella habitación, preguntara al enfermo si quería que instalaran un equipo informático en su cuarto.

El médico tenía la esperanza de que Levi quisiera abrirse nuevamente al mundo, aun cuando sólo fuera a través de la red, así que insistía en su intento por despertar al pirata informático que llevaba dentro, un hacker que iba camino de convertirse en leyenda.

Sin embargo, Levi no estaba preparado para volver a ser el de antes y siempre acababa rechazando el ofrecimiento.


	10. http://10_ALGUIEN TE OBSERVA

  
Al haber seguido por los monitores la charla que Hange y Sam habían mantenido en los jardines del Hogar Fuller, Margaret no se sorprendió al reencontrase con su protegida más animada.

No estaba eufórica, pues continuaba con el semblante serio, pero sus ojos emitían un brillo que delataba cierta disposición a no dejarse doblegar por las circunstancias. La fortaleza de esa chica no dejaba de sorprender a su guardaespaldas y, mientras se dirigían a la salida del centro, no pudo dejar de confesarle que estaba orgullosa de ella.

Hange no respondió, ya que su mente estaba sumida en un mar de confusiones: por un lado, sentía una profunda tristeza por la situación en la que se encontraba Levi; por el otro, experimentaba cierta alegría por haber conocido a Sam, un chico que la había hecho reír y que la había sabido tranquilizar prestándole todo su apoyo.

Cuando Margaret y su protegida salieron del edificio, echaron un nuevo vistazo a la fachada, que ofrecía un aspecto tan lúgubre como a su llegada. Esta vez, sin embargo, entendieron el propósito simbólico de un estilo arquitectónico tan siniestro: el inhóspito exterior que se encontraban por primera vez los pacientes era una representación de su malestar, del yo enfermo que se disponían a abandonar tras cruzar la puerta de entrada. Una vez dentro, les aguardaba todo lo opuesto, es decir, una luminosidad y una calma, una mezcla de aire puro, verdor y entretenimiento, que se correspondía con el bienestar interior hacia el que se encaminaban.

« _La entrada es la tormenta, el interior es el sosiego_ », concluyó Margaret para sí misma, y se sintió tan lista que, de forma espontánea, lanzó al aire las llaves del coche para cazarlas al vuelo con un aire de triunfo.

Hange ni siquiera se fijó en esto, pues seguía reconcentrada en lo suyo, intentando descifrar la combinación de tristeza y de satisfacción que la dominaba. Al recordar la imagen de un Levi rapado, delgadísimo y ausente, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Al momento, volvía a escuchar las palabras de apoyo de Sam y el nudo se deshacía con la facilidad de un lacito. Estaba confusa: ¿la visita había sido un revés o un éxito?, ¿el mensaje era de esperanza o de desolación?, ¿tenía motivos para estar contenta o debía aumentar su preocupación?  
Margaret arrancó el coche, la reja se abrió automáticamente y se alejaron del Hogar Fuller.

Ahora se dirigían a la residencia universitaria donde se hospedaba Alex, el hermano de Hange, que las estaba esperando desde hacía un par de horas.  
El día se mantenía espléndido. No había una sola nube en el cielo y su azul era tan uniforme que parecía haber sido coloreado con PhotoShop.

La luz del sol resaltaba los infinitos matices del campo y daba la impresión de que, si uno bajaba la ventanilla y aspiraba el aire fresco, le regalarían diez años de vida.  
Durante varios minutos, Hange y Margaret se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje: la adulta planeando un fin de semana con su novio en algún pueblo de montaña; la adolescente agradeciendo que aquel despliegue de belleza hubiera disipado sus conflictos internos.

—En momentos así parece mentira que los seres humanos nos busquemos tantos problemas. Bastaría con darse un paseo por aquí para que reinara la paz en el mundo. ¿No crees? —preguntó Margaret.  
Hange esbozó una tímida sonrisa e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Hubiera deseado que su acompañante no le diera conversación.

Prefería continuar con la mente en blanco, limitándose a mirar por la ventana y empaparse del entorno. Pero su guardaespaldas no dio señales de captar la indirecta y prosiguió con la charla:  
—La verdad es que, al principio, el Hogar Fuller me ha puesto los pelos de punta. Creía que seríamos perseguidas por un jorobado con un hacha ensangrentada. Pero el sitio engaña, de eso no hay duda. Los médicos me han parecido muy buenos, ¿a ti no?  
Tragándose las ganas de hacerla callar, a Hange no le quedó otra salida que responder:  
—Sí, muy buenos.

Margaret dejó pasar unos segundos antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta con fingida inocencia:  
—¿Y qué tal con Sam?  
Hange no le había preguntado si la había estado vigilando durante su conversación con el voluntario.

La cámara estaba tan bien escondida que ni se había olvidado de que la estaban grabando. Margaret creía que lo justo hubiera sido confesarle que había asistido a toda la charla, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por aquella intromisión en la intimidad de su protegida.

—Bien. Es el único al que Levi dirige la palabra —respondió Hange aparentando indiferencia, como si el tema no revistiera mayor importancia.  
Hange mantenía la vista fija en las montañas que se recortaban a lo lejos. No se atrevía a mirar a Margaret por temor a que la agente detectara el brillo en sus ojos u otra señal que denotara su interés por Sam.

Afortunadamente, Margaret no continuó con la conversación. Durante unos minutos, la chica pensó que su acompañante había entendido que necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, al prolongarse el silencio, su intuición le indicó que algo extraño pasaba y que el mutismo de su guardaespaldas escondía algo.

Al apartar la vista de la ventanilla para encararse hacia Margaret, comprobó que había acertado. La guardaespaldas no cesaba de lanzar miradas al retrovisor, sus brazos agarraban con tensión el volante y en su rostro se habían instalado muestras evidentes de preocupación.

La primera reacción de Hange fue alzar los ojos hacia el retrovisor, pero nada apareció reflejado en él. Lo segundo que hizo fue preguntarle directamente a Margaret si ocurría algo.

—Por un instante me ha parecido que un coche nos seguía.  
Los ojos de las dos pasajeras confluyeron sobre la superficie del retrovisor. Una vez más, sólo encontraron la sinuosa carretera que iban dejando atrás, como la cola de un frac sometida a rachas de viento.  
—No veo nada —dijo Hange.  
—Habrán sido imaginaciones mías, no me hagas caso —le contestó Margaret con un timbre del que no quedaba ningún rastro del desenfado de antes.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el interior del vehículo, si bien ya había dejado de resultar balsámico. Hange quiso sacudirse de encima el miedo, pero la actitud vigilante de Margaret y la culpabilidad generada por volver a pensar en Sam se lo impidieron.

Incluso el paisaje, hasta hace un momento perfecto, se le antojó tan falso como el peor de los decorados. Y de repente, mientras miraba con disimulo a Margaret, su retina captó un destello en el retrovisor y el rostro de la conductora se contrajo.

—No hay motivo para ponerse paranoicos —dijo la agente—. Quizá se trate de un empleado del Hogar Fuller.  
—Si fuera así, no estaría jugando al gato y al ratón con nosotras.

Vamos bastante lentas, por lo que ya debería de habernos rebasado, ¿no crees?

La lógica de Hange dejó a Margaret sin argumentos. Además de fuerte, la chica era astuta. Evitó contestarle diciéndole:  
—Voy a acelerar un poco, a ver qué ocurre. Mantengamos la calma.

Margaret pisó el acelerador, no mucho porque una carretera tan plagada de curvas desaconsejaba una conducción a gran velocidad, pero sí lo justo como para forzar al vehículo de detrás a hacer lo mismo si no quería perder su rastro.

El corazón de Hange empezó a latir con más fuerza, como si buscara acompasarse al incremento de revoluciones del motor, mientras que Margaret sustituía su expresión de gravedad por una máscara de profesionalidad. Estaba tan atenta y concentrada que parecía disfrutar de la responsabilidad, como si por fin tuviera ocasión de demostrar las tácticas policíacas aprendidas durante años en la academia. Sus movimientos al volante resultaron tan eficaces y precisos que en pocos minutos perdieron al vehículo de vista.

—Parece que estamos a salvo —afirmó Hange con alivio.

Tan pronto pronunció estas palabras, la silueta del coche resurgió a sus espaldas, como si quisiera castigarlas por haber cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Margaret aceleró al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Agárrate fuerte!  
Recorrieron los tres kilómetros de puerto de montaña que quedaban hasta la autopista como si descendieran por una pista de esquí con un alud pisándoles los talones.

Adiós a la prudencia.

La Margaret que había conocido hasta entonces, serena y cálida, se convirtió repentinamente en una especie de agente secreto. La coordinación de sus manos entre el volante y el cambio de velocidades, además de sus ojos alternando entre la carretera y el retrovisor, despedían una habilidad pasmosa.

El paisaje había dejado de existir, tragado por la adrenalina. El coche negro volvió a desaparecer durante un rato, pero emergió una vez más en la distancia, corroborando que las estaba persiguiendo. En el punto en que más se les acercó, a poco menos de tres metros, Margaret intentó leer el número de la matrícula, pero le resultó imposible descifrarla por culpa de los baches del camino y las nubes de polvo que levantaban.

—Cambio de planes —dijo la agente con rotundidad—. Llama a tu hermano y dile que la cita queda cancelada. Adviértele también de que esté muy atento. Puede que también lo estén vigilando.  
—¿Crees que Alex corre peligro? —le preguntó Hange con pavor.  
—No sufras por adelantado, pero debemos reducir los riesgos.  
Hange agarró su móvil y envió a Saturno un mensaje de WhatsApp:

**_Hange Zöe_ **   
_Imposible quedar, lo siento mucho. No te dejes ver por lugares públicos. Puede que la secta haya reaparecido. Ya hablaremos._

Quince segundos después, recibió una respuesta:

**_Alex Zöe_ **   
_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

**_Hange Zöe_ **   
_Estoy bien. Conéctate esta tarde a Skype y te cuento. No te preocupes todavía, pero ten cuidado. Más vale prevenir. Un beso._

Cuando Hange volvió a prestar atención a la carretera, la amenaza había desaparecido. Margaret habían huido de sus perseguidores.

Se incorporaron a la autopista con normalidad y, pese a mantenerse alerta, la agente respiró aliviada.  
—Bueno, ha pasado el peligro.  
—¿Crees que de verdad venia por nosotras?  
—No lo sé —respondió Margaret—. Estoy desconcertada. Primero he tenido mis dudas. Luego, me ha parecido evidente que se nos pegaba y, al final, lo hemos perdido con demasiada facilidad. No sé qué pensar. En cualquier caso, no vamos a ir directamente a tu casa, no sea que continúe acechándonos sin que lo veamos. Daremos una vuelta y, tras asegurarnos de que todo está bajo control, te dejaré con tu tía Liz.

Margaret aparcó junto a un McDonald's, comprobó que todo estaba en orden y telefoneó a sus superiores para informarles sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Una vez dentro, pidieron unas hamburguesas, procuraron tranquilizarse, y, cuando una hora después llegaron a casa, el equipo policial de relevo ya las estaba esperando. Descendieron del vehículo y, antes de marcharse, Margaret abrazó a Hange con fuerza, aprovechando la ocasión para susurrarle al oído:

—No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo. Y, sobre todo, no te hagas la valiente. ¿Me prometes las dos cosas?  
—Te lo prometo —respondió Hange abrazando con fuerza a su protectora.

Mientras se despedían, Ojo de Tiburón observaba la escena desde la cima de una colina donde había aparcado el coche con el que había intentado darles caza. Las observaba con una rabia infinita a través de unos binoculares, con su única y lacrimosa pupila, apretando tanto los dientes que una de sus muelas crujió. La próxima vez no fallaría.


	11. http://11_LA OTRA CARA DE AKIKO WATANABE

El hotel donde se hospedaba Akiko Watanabe era un edificio de treinta y cinco plantas que sobresalía por encima del resto de construcciones de la ciudad. La Gran Dama de la secta Koruki-ya, cuyo séquito se limitaba a aquellos dos hombres que no sobrepasaban los ciento cincuenta centímetros de estatura, había reservado la totalidad del último piso.

Puesto que siempre exigía la máxima intimidad, había dado orden de que ningún empleado del hotel pisara la planta donde ella se hospedaba. No quería que limpiaran las habitaciones, ni que le subieran la comida. Ni siquiera admitía que el ascensor se detuviera en ese piso. Sus dos sirvientes se encargaban de realizar todas las labores que en principio deberían haber realizado los botones y camareros del hotel, pasándose la jornada pendientes de que todos sus deseos fueran cumplidos.

Entre los baúles que había traído, había suficiente comida como para alimentar tanto a ella misma como a los dos seres contrahechos que la servían. Uno de aquellos maletones, de dos metros de altura, contenía un conjunto de cajas y jaulas en el interior de las cuales se alojaba un sinfín de insectos. Akiko Watanabe se alimentaba una sola vez al día, y siempre a las siete de la mañana, exclusivamente de unos bichos que ni siquiera pasaba por la sartén. Se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo y con las piernas recogidas hacia atrás, momento en que sus dos secuaces le traían un bol cubierto con una tapa. En su interior se peleaban escarabajos, ciempiés, saltamontes y hormigas, entre otros insectos de diverso pelaje. Un festín que habría provocado vómitos al resto de los mortales.

En principio, se podría imaginar que los insectos, en especial los saltamontes, tratarían de escapar tan pronto como alguien retirara la tapadera del recipiente donde estaban aprisionados, pero lo cierto era que, cuando la Gran Dama realizaba esta operación, todos los insectos cesaban en su intento por escalar las paredes del bol y se quedaban quietos, como si el chorro de luz que acababa de entrar los atolondrara o como si la presencia de aquella mujer los intimidara hasta tal punto que aceptaran su destino.

A continuación, Akiko Watanabe comenzaba a comer los insectos realizando una serie de movimientos tan ceremoniales que parecían propios de un ritual religioso. Sólo entonces los dos secuaces, a la sazón sentados en el suelo y con la mirada fija en su ama, sabían que ya podían empezar a alimentarse y se abalanzaban sobre un plato donde aguardaba su turno una comida compuesta de algas y anguilas. Eso comían una vez al día, siempre siguiendo las costumbres de su señora, tratando de no hacer ruido para no enojarla y evitar que su furia cayera sobre ellos.

Aquel día, apenas unas horas después de ese ritual alimenticio, Ojo de Tiburón llegó al hotel. Había recibido una llamada informándole de que Akiko Watanabe quería reunirse con él. Tras colgar el teléfono, sintió una oleada de pánico. Nada le apetecía menos que tener un encuentro con aquella mujer.

A la espera de que llegara el momento de la cita, Ojo de Tiburón estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas al cuartucho que había alquilado en un edificio ruinoso situado en la periferia de la ciudad.

Reunirse con la Gran Dama le asustaba, pero hacerlo sin saber el motivo le aterraba hasta tal extremo que enseguida le brotaron unas extrañas erupciones por toda la piel, obligándole a rascarse constantemente.

Cuando el reloj se acercó a la hora indicada, el tuerto se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia el lugar de la cita.

A medida que se acercaba al hotel, el cual ya asomaba por encima de todos los edificios, crecía en su interior la sensación de que le estaban observando. Hubiera asegurado que Akiko Watanabe estaba asomada al balcón de su habitación y seguía con su mirada el avance de su coche igual que el halcón acecha a su presa desde las alturas. Tal era su angustioso convencimiento que focalizó la mirada de su único ojo activo hacia las plantas altas de aquella construcción, tratando de descubrir la figura de la mujer vigilándolo desde el cielo.

Pero treinta y cinco plantas son demasiadas incluso para alguien que tiene visión de águila. Aun así, la inquietud de ser espiado le agobiaba tanto que empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados con evidente desconfianza.

Y en cierto momento, al echar un vistazo al retrovisor, tuvo la certeza de que otro vehículo le seguía.  
Todos esos años metido en la organización criminal habían agudizado sus sentidos de un modo superlativo y, si bien era cierto que aquel coche venía siguiéndolo desde hacía un buen rato, también lo era que sólo ahora, atenazado por la cita con la Gran Dama, se había percatado de dicha presencia.

Pero él era Ojo de Tiburón, no un cualquiera, así que dobló un par de esquinas fingiendo que quería evitar a sus perseguidores, cuando en verdad lo que deseaba era tenderles una trampa. Al girar por la tercera callejuela, frenó en seco, tomó una pistola de la guantera y corrió hasta la esquina.

Su propio coche bloqueaba el camino, de manera que el otro vehículo se lo encontraría de frente, viéndose obligado a frenar apenas tomara ese desvío.

Así ocurrió y, cuando sus perseguidores se detuvieron en seco, Ojo de Tiburón salió de su escondite, corrió hasta la puerta del piloto y le encañonó. Se encontraba en un estado de excitación mayúscula, así que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba apuntando a la cabeza de uno de los sicarios japoneses que él mismo había contratado. Otro miembro de la Yakuza, sentado en el asiento de atrás, también había sacado un revólver y, asomando el brazo por la ventanilla, le estaba encañonando a su vez a él. Al reconocer a aquellos individuos y tomar conciencia de que su vida corría peligro, retiró el dedo del gatillo y enfundó el arma.

—¿Por qué diablos me seguían? —preguntó.  
—Órdenes.  
—¿Órdenes? ¿Cómo van a ser órdenes si soy yo quien les da las órdenes?  
Entonces el sicario del asiento trasero esbozó una sonrisa y replicó:  
—No seas ingenuo, Ojo de Tiburón. Tú no nos contrataste.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Desde el principio trabajamos para la Gran Dama. ¿Crees que Akiko Watanabe sería tan idiota como para dejar el menor detalle de la Segunda Fase de la Estrategia Global en tus manos? Bastantes errores cometiste durante la Primera Fase como para volver a confiar en ti.

Para Ojo de Tiburón supuso un enorme mazazo descubrir que, desde el principio de la operación, desde que empezó a planificar el atentado al transatlántico en el puerto de aquella ciudad y puede que incluso desde mucho antes, sus pasos habían sido supervisados y examinados por aquel grupo de sicarios que, ahora que lo pensaba, había contratado con suma facilidad.

Asumir que los altos cargos de la organización habían perdido la confianza en él le dolió profundamente, pero todavía se sintió más abatido cuando el miembro de la Yakuza que le apuntaba con el revólver dijo:  
—Eres un pobre hombre, Ojo de Tiburón. Nadie confía en ti y tú no te habías dado ni cuenta. Sube al coche y deja que los verdaderos profesionales nos ocupemos de todo.  
—Pero... tengo una cita con la Gran Dama.  
—Ya lo sabemos, pobre infeliz, ya lo sabemos. En realidad, lo sabemos todo sobre ti. Incluso puedo decirte a qué hora fuiste a mear esta mañana. Sube y cierra la boca de una maldita vez.  
—¿Y mi coche? —preguntó Ojo de Tiburón señalando su vehículo detenido en medio de la calle.  
No hizo falta que respondieran. Un tercer sicario, uno aparecido de no se sabe dónde, se había puesto al volante de su propio vehículo y hacía una señal a sus colegas para que iniciaran la marcha.  
—Un pobre hombre —repitió el piloto mientras Ojo de Tiburón montaba en la parte trasera—. Eso es lo que eres: un pobre hombre.

Dos enanos abrieron las puertas de la habitación. Ambos miraban con ferocidad a un Ojo de Tiburón que parecía empequeñecer por momentos, como si no pudiera remediar quedar a la altura de esos dos minihombres que parecían dispuestos a saltar sobre su cuello en cualquier momento.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Habían ordenado retirar todos los muebles y ni siquiera se veía una cama para dormir.

Akiko Watanabe estaba junto a la ventana, de espaldas, mirando la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Los dos enanos empujaron a Ojo de Tiburón hasta colocarlo en el centro de la sala y se retiraron al fondo de la habitación, junto a la puerta, flanqueando las dos hojas como dos gárgolas que se hubieran caído de una cornisa.  
—¿Cómo va la misión? —preguntó la Gran Dama sin darse la vuelta.  
Antes de contestar, Ojo de Tiburón miró a sus espaldas, hacia los dos guardianes, temiendo que pudieran atacarlo a traición.  
—No los mires —gritó Akiko sin darse la vuelta, como si tuviera un ojo en la espalda—. Ellos no son de tu incumbencia. Te he hecho una pregunta: ¿cómo va la misión?  
—El plan marcha según lo previsto, señora. He iniciado los preparativos para la Segunda Fase y todo va sobre ruedas.

Akiko Watanabe se volvió bruscamente. Llevaba un kimono de color rojo con las fauces de un dragón pintadas en el dorsal, de tal manera que cada ojo de aquel animal mítico quedaba a un lado de su cuerpo, dando la impresión de que, si se abriera repentinamente la bata, saldría una gran llamarada de su vientre. Las aletas de su nariz se expandían y contraían de una manera desasosegante, sin que por ello diera la sensación de que respiraba agitadamente. Su piel, blanquecina como papel de arroz, parecía cambiar de tonalidad según el ángulo de incidencia de la luz.

—¡El plan no va según lo previsto! —gritó la Gran Dama.  
Ojo de Tiburón no esperaba aquella reacción y dio un paso atrás de puro terror. Estaba convencido de que había puesto los cinco sentidos en la misión, pero resultaba estremecedoramente claro que su jefa no pensaba lo mismo.  
—Pero, señora...  
—No me llames señora. Yo soy Akiko Watanabe, hija de Akunari Watanabe, Gran Dama de Koruki-ya, Reina del Nuevo Mundo, Martillo de la Tecnología, Verbo del Nuevo Orden...

Mientras gritaba todos esos nombres, sus pupilas se iban encendiendo y su cuello estirándose. Por unos segundos incluso pareció que estuviera a punto de elevarse sobre el suelo. Pero de pronto se quedó en silencio y su cuerpo se relajó.

Se acercó lentamente a Ojo de Tiburón y, cuando ya lo tenía delante, miró por encima de su hombro para hacer una señal a sus dos ayudantes, quienes de inmediato salieron de la sala.  
—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —susurró al oído de Ojo de Tiburón.

Las puertas de la sala volvieron a abrirse y una respiración angustiada inundó la estancia. Cuando Ojo de Tiburón se dio la vuelta, descubrió a una mujer desnuda, amordazada, magullada. Era Margaret, la guardaespaldas de Hange.

—Veo que la reconoces —dijo Akiko Watanabe.  
La Reina del Nuevo Mundo daba vueltas alrededor de Ojo de Tiburón, provocándole un escalofrío cada vez que se quedaba detrás de él. En ocasiones se detenía frente a la prisionera y le acariciaba la cara, como si fuera un animal de compañía.

—Me han dicho que has estado persiguiendo a Hange. Quiero que me expliques por qué pierdes el tiempo con esa mocosa.  
Ojo de Tiburón sabía que no podía confesar que ansiaba vengarse de aquella niña, ya que eso enojaría a su superiora.  
—Creí que así complacía sus deseos, Gran Dama.  
—Así que creíste que sería de mi agrado, ¿eh? —repitió ella con un tono de infinito desprecio—. Vaya, vaya. Pero también me han dicho que fallaste y que esta mujer evito lo que planeabas.  
—Sí, Gran Dama —respondió Ojo de Tiburón mientras una enorme gota de sudor empezaba a formarse bajo su oreja—. Pero todo está bajo control.  
—¿Sabes lo que significa que te haya evitado?  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué significa?  
—Que ahora la policía sabe que nuestra organización mantiene bases operativas en la ciudad.  
—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Akiko Watanabe.  
La voz de Ojo de Tiburón tembló mientras respondía:  
—Que he puesto la misión en peligro.  
—¿Y qué más?  
Ojo de Tiburón no supo qué contestar. La Gran Dama seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor y, ante el silencio de su subalterno, se detuvo bruscamente.  
—Te he hecho una pregunta.  
—No sé qué más, Gran Dama... Perdóneme..., yo... —balbuceó.  
—Pues yo te lo diré —le cortó en seco—. Significa que eres una carga para la organización. Significa que eres un estorbo. Significa que mereces la muerte.

Uno de los ayudantes de Akiko Watanabe emitió un gemido y se agitó nerviosamente, como si ya le llegara el embelesador olor de la sangre.  
—Pero no vas a morir —dijo al fin la Gran Dama—. Todavía te necesito para la Segunda Fase.

Ojo de Tiburón respiró aliviado y los dos ayudantes de Akiko Watanabe resoplaron decepcionados.  
—Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas lo que te ocurrirá si vuelves a fallar —continuó diciendo la japonesa—. Y creo que sólo hay una forma de que alguien tan estúpido como tú comprenda las consecuencias que acarrea decepcionarme.

La Gran Dama acercó de nuevo su rostro al de Margaret. Primero la olisqueó y después pasó sus larguísimos dedos, coronados por unas uñas retorcidas y pintadas de negro, por la melena de la prisionera.   
Y a continuación le susurró:  
—Vas a morir.

Los dos enanos empezaron a agitarse con intensidad, como si un reguero de hormigas se hubiera metido bajo sus ropajes. Era un contoneo de pura felicidad. Y en un segundo dos relucientes navajas destellaron entre sus dedos.

Aterrado, Ojo de Tiburón dio otro paso atrás. El ambiente estaba caldeándose, la habitación parecía repentinamente electrificada.

Akiko Watanabe sólo tuvo que hacer una señal a sus secuaces para que se abalanzaran sobre la prisionera y empezaran a coserla a navajazos.

Los chillidos de Margaret inundaron toda la habitación y, durante más de cinco minutos, la reunión se convirtió en una sanguinaria escena que conmocionó al mismísimo Ojo de Tiburón.

La Gran Dama observaba la escena en silencio, como si no le afectara lo más mínimo, hasta que se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Ojo de Tiburón y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

A continuación le pasó los dedos por el cabello y, olfateando el miedo que emanaba su sudor, le dijo:

  
—Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez, correrás la misma suerte que esa mujer.


	12. http://12_AYÚDAME OTRA VEZ, SAM

Hange se había vestido de negro para confundirse con la noche. Estaba resuelta a escaparse de casa. No soportaba permanecer encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes con las manos en los bolsillos.

Unas horas antes un coche había estado persiguiéndola y, aunque Margaret había tratado de infundirle tranquilidad, ella sabía que al volante de aquel vehículo se encontraba un miembro de la secta Koruki-ya. Su vida corría peligro y, en consecuencia, la de su hermano, la de su tía Liz y la de Levi.

Debía actuar.

Había salido de su apartamento sin que la tía Liz la oyera, vistiendo la ropa más oscura que tenía en el armario. Ahora estaba en el pasillo, pensando en la mejor manera de esquivar a los cuatro policías que Margaret había dejado custodiando el edificio.

Se asomó con cautela a la ventana para ver la posición de aquellos agentes: había dos en la entrada y los otros dos, si bien no podía divisarlos desde su posición, seguramente se apostaban delante de la salida de emergencias.  
Hange no sabía cómo abandonar el sitio sin ser detectada.

También era consciente de que no podía pedir ayuda. Esos hombres no le permitirían salir en mitad de la noche sin protección alguna.  
Se sentó en un peldaño y trató de concentrarse.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de esquivar a los agentes, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Había visto muchas películas y series de televisión sobre fugas de lugares mucho más inexpugnables, y ahora, cuando ella necesitaba protagonizar una evasión auténtica, ni un mísero plan acudía a su cabeza.

Ya estaba empezando a desanimarse cuando vio el envase de una botella de vino junto a la puerta de un vecino.

La tomó sin pensárselo dos veces y, asomándose a la misma ventana, la lanzó tan lejos como pudo. La botella se hizo añicos al chocar contra la acera.

Los dos agentes de la entrada principal se dieron la vuelta bruscamente. Primero vacilaron, como si no supieran si aquel estallido suponía un indicio de algo más peligroso. Al instante siguiente, uno de ellos decidió acercarse al lugar de la explosión. El otro, no obstante, se quedó en su puesto, observando los movimientos de su compañero. Pero transcurridos unos segundos, no pudo evitar adelantarse unos cuantos metros, movido por la curiosidad, con la intención de no perder de vista al otro policía.

Hange aprovechó este momento para bajar los escalones a pares y plantarse ante la salida. Con muchísima delicadeza, hizo girar la manija y movió la puerta en cámara lenta.

Entre la puerta y la espalda del policía apenas había tres metros, así que cualquier ruidito podría ser fatal. Sigilosa como un gato, Hange deslizó su cuerpo por el espacio entreabierto y, cuando ya se vio fuera, acompañó la puerta con suavidad para que no se cerrara de golpe.

Unos goterones de sudor resbalaban por su cuello mientras realizaba esta operación. Al finalizar la maniobra, el agente seguía dándole la espalda.

Ahora tocaba caminar, siempre con el cuerpo pegado a la pared, hasta un cubo de basura situado unos metros a la derecha. Era el momento más delicado, ya que una farola iluminaba el camino entre la puerta y el cubo, por lo cual quedaría expuesta sin remedio. Para complicar las cosas, el agente que había ido a comprobar la procedencia de aquel botellazo ya había iniciado el regreso al portal. Sus ojos enfocaban directamente el rincón luminoso que tenía que atravesar.

Hange no tuvo más remedio que tumbarse en el suelo y comenzar a arrastrarse con la intención de que la luz no la delatara por completo. Fue deslizándose sobre el adoquinado hasta que alcanzó el cubo de basura tras el que podía ocultarse.

Los agentes hablaban entre sí, aunque Hange era incapaz de descifrar sus palabras, pues tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en mantener su invisibilidad.  
Una vez que estuvo segura de que no podían verla, se incorporó hasta la esquina del edificio y arrancó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. No pudo dejar de pensar que aquellos agentes no eran los mejores de la academia. Y esto calmó su mala conciencia.

Un taxista, que afortunadamente no hizo preguntas indiscretas, dejó a Hange en los alrededores del Hogar Fuller. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y la oscuridad todavía reinaba en el bosque. Se escondió junto a la reja de la mansión a la espera de que llegara el alba. Temía que, si trataba de saltar aquella reja sin ninguna posibilidad de ver dónde caía, acabara lastimándose.

Permaneció en su escondite durante más de una hora y, cuando el sol asomó tímidamente por detrás de las montañas, trepó por el gran muro, colocó la chaqueta sobre la alambrada para cubrir el alambre de púas y, tras hacer una enorme salto, aterrizó al otro lado del muro.

Ya estaba dentro, pero todavía quedaban obstáculos que vencer. Ante ella se abría un enorme jardín que, de ser cierto lo que le habían explicado, estaba infestado de cámaras de vigilancia ocultas. En caso de burlarlas, tendría que encontrar la manera de acceder al edificio y de recorrer los pasillos sin cruzarse con nadie; y en caso de superar todas las medidas de seguridad, debería encontrar la forma de entrar en la habitación de Levi.

Las dificultades eran extremas y, por un momento, Hange pensó en tirar la toalla. Y quizá lo habría hecho si, de sopetón, no hubiera creído escuchar la voz de su difunto padre susurrándole aquel consejo que siempre le daba:   
_«Las dificultades hacen más interesante el camino»._

Las palabras llegaron con tanta nitidez que la chica llegó a darse la vuelta, creyendo que realmente su progenitor se encontraba a sus espaldas. Y, pese a que no era así, se sintió reconfortada al convencerse de que su padre realmente permanecía a su lado, apoyándola en los momentos difíciles, insuflándole ánimos desde el más allá.

Hange se echó a correr por el jardín. Iba ocultándose detrás de cada árbol, aguardando unos segundos y avanzando un poco más. Alcanzó el edificio sin aliento, agotada por el esfuerzo, con el corazón palpitando a un ritmo frenético. Se escondió tras unos maceteros enormes y estudió la fachada tratando de averiguar por dónde podría colarse.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las puertas también y los balcones no quedaban a su alcance. Todos los accesos parecían infranqueables, pero Hange no se dio por vencida. El aliento de su padre seguía acompañándola, así que se armó de valor y recorrió la fachada con la intención de alcanzar la primera esquina y buscar otras entradas por los laterales.  
Cuando al fin llegó hasta el primer costado del edificio, descubrió que sus puertas y ventanas también permanecían cerradas. Asimismo, una segunda valla bloqueaba el acceso a la parte trasera del edificio.

Por si los contratiempos no fueran suficientes, algunas de las habitaciones de la mansión empezaban a iluminarse, señal de que los pacientes y los enfermeros se iban despertando y se preparaban para iniciar la jornada.

Si quería alcanzar la habitación de Levi, tenía que darse prisa.

Instintivamente, decidió que volvería a recorrer toda la fachada hasta llegar al lado contrario. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a la carrera por el frontal de la mansión.  
Estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Al asomarse un celador, Hange se tiró contra unos matorrales, magullándose la cara, los brazos y las piernas.

Casi la atrapan. Algunas ramitas se le clavaron en las manos, haciendo que brotaran gotas de sangre, y una intensa urticaria le enrojeció la piel. No podía salir de su escondite, ya que un par de jardineros habían iniciado sus labores a pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

Su plan había sido un fiasco.

Ahora no sólo no podía acceder al edificio, sino que tampoco sabía cómo abandonar su escondrijo dentro de los matorrales sin ser descubierta.

Había sido una estúpida.

En vez de confiar en Margaret, en vez de dejar que la policía hiciera su trabajo, en vez de solicitar una visita con Levi por los conductos oficiales, había tratado de hacer las cosas por ella misma y, como de costumbre, ahora se encontraba en una situación tan lamentable que, por más que trató de evitarlo, le hizo derramar un buen montón de lágrimas.

Era inaudito que no hubiera aprendido la lección.

—Vaya, vaya, nunca había visto un arbusto llorando —dijo una voz plantada a escasos metros de su escondite.

Hange imaginó que la habían localizado porque el llanto había hecho que su cuerpo se convulsionara, agitando las ramas del arbusto.  
—Tal vez se trate de un arbusto lleno de frustración porque nadie lo ha podado últimamente —continuó diciendo la voz—. Tendré que ir a buscar un hacha para acabar con sus penas.

Hange asomó la nariz por encima de las hojas y confirmó que quien trataba de tomarle el pelo era Sam. Por un segundo, sintió el deseo de saltar desde su refugio y tirarse a sus brazos, pero reprimió el impulso al imaginarse a sí misma con el pelo enmarañado, la cara rasgada, la ropa sucia y, en definitiva, con el aspecto lamentable que debía de tener. Tomar conciencia de que había sido descubierta por aquel chico entre las ramas de un arbusto le hizo sentirse ridícula y su rostro enrojeció no sólo por culpa de las magulladuras, sino por la vergüenza que sintió.

—Sal de ahí, venga —le pidió Sam, al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron durante unos instantes y Hange se sintió automáticamente mejor. Al mirar el rostro de Sam, se percató de que él no la juzgaría ni regañaría, sino que se limitaría a tratar de comprenderla.  
—Supongo que has venido con la intención de ver a Levi sin el consentimiento del doctor Hoffmann, ¿no?  
—Sí —respondió Hange agachando la cabeza.  
—Sabes que eso va contra las normas, ¿no?  
—Sí.  
—Sabes que estoy obligado a llamar a seguridad, ¿verdad?  
—Sí.  
—Pero también sabes que no lo voy a hacer, ¿eh?

Mientras decía esto, Sam había puesto su mano bajo el mentón de Hange y le había obligado a mirarlo a los ojos. Su aspecto de surfero, su cuerpo delgado y fibroso, sus ojos claros y su sonrisa cariñosa le conferían una belleza fuera de lo común.

Reconfortada tras unas horas de espanto, Hange olvidó completamente a Levi por un instante. Parecía no recordar que había escapado de casa, esquivado a los policías y corrido por el jardín del Hogar Fuller para encontrarse con El chico de la habitación. Perdió el mundo de vista en los ojos del muchacho que la miraba con intensidad. Sin embargo, la magia se volatilizó cuando uno de los jardineros se acercó hasta la pareja y dijo:  
—¿Qué hace esta niña en mis arbustos?  
Sam y Hange se volvieron bruscamente hacia el recién llegado. Los dos se quedaron aturdidos.  
—Voy a informar al doctor Hoffmann —añadió aquel hombre.  
—Usted no va a informar a nadie —replicó Sam con un tono autoritario—. Es una paciente y yo me encargo de ella.  
—¿Una paciente? ¿Y qué hace fuera de la clínica?  
Sam dio un paso hacia él, imponiendo su presencia de una forma contundente, y le respondió:  
—¿Acaso es usted médico?  
El otro titubeó y el chico aprovechó para continuar abordándolo con tono imperativo:  
—¿¡Es que no se ha enterado de que esto es una clínica para chicos con problemas!? ¡¿Es que nadie le ha explicado que es muy normal que los pacientes de un centro como éste traten de escapar?! ¡Usted ocúpese del jardín, que nosotros nos ocupamos de los pacientes!

El jardinero dio un paso atrás sorprendido por la rotundidad de esas frases y, mascullando palabras entre dientes, se dirigió al arbusto donde se había escondido Hange, se arrodilló y empezó a retirar las ramas rotas. Rápidamente, los chicos se alejaron, esforzándose por contener la risa.  
—Gracias —le dijo Hange a Sam.  
—¿Quieres ver a Levi?  
—Sí, por favor.  
—Bien, sígueme y no abras la boca. Si alguien nos pregunta quién eres, deja que hable yo.  
—¿Me vas a llevar hasta él?  
—Tienes que estar muy desesperada para haberte colado en una propiedad privada con ese objetivo. No sé qué pasa exactamente por tu cabeza, pero te ayudaré. No soporto verte así.  
Hange dio un paso hacia Sam y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.  
—Gracias —repitió.  
Y ahora fue Sam quien enrojeció.


	13. http://13_SACAR PALABRAS COMO PIEDRAS DE UN POZO

Pese a no contar con ventanas en su habitación por las que pudiera filtrarse la luz, ni ponerse ningún tipo de alarma, Levi acostumbraba a despertarse a las siete en punto. En ocasiones incluso antes, expulsado violentamente del sueño por aquella pesadilla sobre su madre que lo dejaba sumido en un profundo desconcierto.

Con frecuencia creía encontrarse de nuevo en su casa, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para llamar a su progenitora, cuando un latigazo de lucidez lo devolvía en el último segundo a la realidad de su internamiento en aquel centro psiquiátrico. A partir de ese momento, tenía que esforzarse para no caer en la autocompasión, apartar las sábanas y enfundar los pies en los zapatos.

Cualquier esfuerzo físico le costaba horrores. Lo peor, sin embargo, era la parálisis mental, la extrema apatía que se había instalado en su cerebro y que le impedía interesarse por nada.   
Su cabeza estaba desconectada del mundo, como si dentro de ella hubiera sintonizado un canal que sólo mostrara una pantalla negra.

En su fuero interno, Levi agradecía los intentos del personal médico por ayudarle, pero se sentía incapaz de corresponderles, ya no procurando mejorar, sino simplemente brindándoles alguna muestra de agradecimiento.

La única excepción era Sam.

Le había caído bien de forma instantánea. Ese chico jamás le había presionado para que hablara, ni le había aburrido con pláticas absurdas, ni tampoco le había insistido en que retomara su actividad informática.

Sam tenía el don de saber respetar el perímetro de calma que necesitaba, de no interferir. Por ello Levi le había recompensado con la única palabra que había salido de su boca desde que había llegado al centro: «Gracias».

Con todo, El chico de la habitación había dado muestras de una ligera recuperación. Especialmente desde que una tarde tomó conciencia de que, si seguía por el camino de la indiferencia absoluta, el agujero negro acabaría por tragárselo.

La señal de alarma llegó tras pasarse con la mente en blanco un período de tiempo imposible de calcular, sumido en un vacío total, atenazado por un bloqueo sin fisuras. Al salir de ese estado hipnótico no tenía la menor idea de cuántos minutos habían transcurrido y, aunque suponía que la medicación podía ser en gran medida responsable de su estado mental, le aterraba la idea de que su cerebro pudiera estar desmoronándose por completo.

Aquella mañana, tras notar los primeros síntomas de desesperación de cada jornada, se dirigió hasta el lavabo del baño para lanzarse agua por la cara.

Sugestionado por la angustiosa certeza de que tenía que salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba, se asustó al ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. Aquélla era la cara de alguien derrotado, más propia de un muerto viviente que de un ser humano: palidez enfermiza, ojeras pronunciadas, piel marchita, surcos en la frente, mirada apagada... La cabeza rapada dotaba a su aspecto de una decrepitud todavía mayor, y la delgadez patente en el modo en que se le marcaban las costillas le asemejaba a un niño que viviera debajo de un puente.

Ante un panorama tan desolador, Levi resolvió una vez más que debía actuar. No había otra opción que neutralizar ese abandono que estaba royendo su mente y que prometía seguir consumiendo su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en una cáscara vacía.

Se imponía luchar y recuperar las ganas de vivir.

Obviamente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Intentó hacer una sesión de flexiones, pero, a los pocos minutos, acabó tumbado en el suelo, exhausto, mordiéndose el labio inferior de impotencia. Aquello iba a ser como declararse la guerra a sí mismo.

A su cabeza acudió la imagen de Hange. La relación con aquella chica había nacido a partir de un conflicto y se había sustentado en la superación de una serie de peligros de enorme magnitud. Esto la convertía en alguien muy especial, quizás único.

Transcurrido el tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron, Levi se daba cuenta de que entre ellos había nacido una conexión fantástica, a la que, de alguna forma, debía agarrarse para recuperar las riendas de su vida.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Hange al abrazarle tras noquear al detective Harry y sus caricias de camino al hospital, una vez frustrados los planes de la secta, flotaban ante sus ojos.

La muerte de su madre y su confinamiento en el Hogar Fuller le habían inundado de negatividad, arrojándolo a un pozo en el que había perdido de vista aquello por lo que merecía la pena vivir. Ahora se daba cuenta de que debía retomar la relación con Hange y abrirle nuevamente su corazón. No estaba solo. Debía batallar por él y por ella.

Levi continuaba tumbado en el suelo, concentrado en estas resoluciones, cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos.

Al principio creyó que aquel ruido había sido producto de su imaginación, ya que todavía no había llegado la hora en que Sam solía traerle el desayuno. Además, su cuidador solía llamar al timbre. De manera que El chico de la habitación permaneció tumbado hasta que volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido.  
Al cabo de tres segundos, la manija empezó a girar. Levi se asustó e instintivamente se dirigió hacia el fondo del cuarto con el cuerpo en tensión y la adrenalina fluyendo a borbotones por su sistema circulatorio.

El recuerdo de lo que era capaz de hacer la secta lo llevaba grabado a fuego en su inconsciente, por lo que aquella intrusión fuera de los horarios habituales le hizo temer lo peor.

Lo primero que asomó tras la puerta fue un brazo enfundado en una bata banca y, cuando Levi ya pensaba en un infiltrado de la organización criminal, _surgió Hange_.

La reacción inicial del chico fue frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no estaba sumido en un sueño; la siguiente, refugiarse en la esquina más oscura de la sala; y la tercera, echarse a temblar pensando que se estaba volviendo absolutamente loco.

Hange cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se quedó paralizada ante la extraña reacción de su amigo. Sam la había provisto de una bata para hacerla pasar por una cuidadora y le había pedido que redujera el ruido al mínimo. Lo más importante era que no se quedara más de diez minutos en la habitación de Levi, pues pasado ese tiempo los enfermeros que controlaban los monitores regresarían a sus puestos tras el desayuno.

Hange y Levi ya se habían imaginado aquel reencuentro en múltiples ocasiones. Cada uno había ensayado las frases que diría para romper el hielo y memorizado las cosas más urgentes que debía comunicar. No obstante, llegado el momento de la verdad, cuando al fin se encontraban frente a frente, ambos se quedaron petrificados, incapaces de decir la primera palabra.

Hange recorrió con la mirada aquella estancia tan aséptica y fría, tan blanca y opresiva que uno parecía estar dentro del cascarón de un huevo. Advirtiendo que alguien tenía que destensar la cuerda, encontró la manera de emitir dos palabras, sin duda las más previsibles, pero por algo había que empezar:

—Hola, Levi.

En el interior de aquel chico se debatían dos fuerzas opuestas. Una quería gritarle que se marchara, que lo dejara solo, que no regresara nunca. No se veía capaz de hablar con ella y, para colmo, se sentía repulsivo con la cabeza rapada, el rostro demacrado y el cuerpo enclenque.

La otra lo impulsaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos y contemplarla de cerca y confesarle que la necesitaba más de lo que jamás había necesitado a ninguna otra persona.

Ambos polos magnéticos se neutralizaban el uno al otro, consiguiendo que Levi se quedara paralizado, sin poder ni siquiera responder al saludo de Hange, inerte como una liebre frente a los faros de un coche.

—No te preocupes —continuó Hange —. Sé que lo estás pasando mal y siento muchísimo lo de tu madre. Vine a visitarte el otro día, pero los médicos no me dejaron verte  
Ahora ha ocurrido algo y he tenido que recurrir a Sam para que me trajera hasta ti. Pensarás que, dada tu situación tan delicada, soy muy egoísta al venir a incordiarte con mis problemas, pero no tengo a nadie más que me pueda ayudar con esto.

Como si sacara un cubo lleno de piedras desde un pozo muy profundo, Levi fue capaz de completar la frase más larga de cuantas había pronunciado en los últimos meses:  
—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

A Hange se le escapó una sonrisa nerviosa y prosiguió más relajada:  
—Desde que actuamos contra la secta, mi tía y yo vivimos bajo protección policial. Hasta ahora todo iba bien. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a los cambios, pero ayer mismo, precisamente al tomar el camino de regreso desde el Hogar Fuller, un coche nos siguió. Margaret, mi guardaespaldas, intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, pero estoy convencida de que el conductor era un miembro de Koruki-ya. Creo que me han localizado y que me tienen vigilada, por lo que no se puede descartar que también conozcan tu paradero. No sé qué hacer. Lo siento.

La mención a la secta provocó una convulsión en el cuerpo de Levi. No pudo evitar establecer un vínculo entre el vehículo que había perseguido a Hange y el coche que atropelló a su madre. La sospecha de que aquellos dos hechos estaban relacionados le golpeó en el estómago con tanta violencia que, durante unos segundos, quedó sin respiración.

—No sé si te has enterado de la cadena de atentados, uno de los cuales ha tenido lugar en esta ciudad —prosiguió Hange —. Todos los atentados llevaban el pictograma de la secta. Levi: los miembros de Koruki-ya están contraatacando. Tengo miedo, pero también sé que debemos estar preparados para combatirlos. No tengo ni idea de cómo...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, cortando en seco a Hange, quien no tenía la sensación de que hubieran transcurrido más de cinco minutos. Pero comprendió que no podría prolongar aquella conversación cuando vio al doctor Hoffmann en el pasillo, con los brazos en la cintura y cara de pocos amigos.

A su espalda asomaba un Sam cabizbajo y avergonzado. No había podido evitar que el médico descubriera su plan y ahora miraba apesadumbrado a la pareja.  
—Fuera de aquí, señorita Zöe —ordenó el doctor Hoffmann.  
Hange se volvió hacia Levi y le dijo con una urgencia desesperada:  
—Tienes que ayudarme, Levi. Sólo tú eres capaz de descubrir los planes de la secta. Debes ir con cuidado. Andan tras nosotros. La historia se repite.

El doctor Hoffmann, temiendo que su paciente pudiera caer en un colapso derivado del estrés, agarró a Hange del brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza.

La chica salió propulsada hacia el exterior, yendo a parar sobre el pecho de Sam, que la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ésa fue la última imagen que vio.  
Levi antes de que el médico cerrara la puerta: su amada Hange en brazos del único amigo que tenía en aquel centro psiquiátrico.


	14. http://14_EL REGRESO

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Levi se tumbó en la cama, cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y quedó sumido en una suerte de estupor durante más de dos horas. Había caído en un estado catatónico en el que su mente parecía no tener la capacidad de pensar, pero en realidad su cerebro estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, procesando información a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La visita de Hange había desencadenado una serie de procesos mentales que ni los psiquiatras más aventajados habrían conseguido provocar en él. En su imaginación se repetía la escena en que ella, al verse obligada a salir de la habitación, se echaba a los brazos de Sam.

Esta imagen se entremezclaba con otra que había guardado en su interior durante mucho tiempo. Antes del Gran Boom, cuando todavía era un chico como los demás y no vivía encerrado en una habitación, había sufrido un desengaño amoroso que, sumado al divorcio de sus padres, había contribuido decisivamente a desencadenar la enfermedad que lo llevó a apartarse del mundo.

Nunca le había contado a nadie aquella historia, incluso había tratado de olvidarla por todos los medios, pero aquel día, al reencontrarse con Hange después de estar tanto tiempo separados, regresó a su memoria con una nitidez asombrosa.

La historia se remontaba a un año antes del Gran Boom y tenía como escenario el aula del colegio en el que Levi estaba inscrito y al que llegó una alumna nueva, de origen escandinavo, que causó un hondo impacto en él. Se llamaba Kerstin Olsson, tenía trece años y su pelo era del mismo color trigo que el del cantante de Back to Paradise, un grupo de música al que, igual que ella, Levi adoraba.

De hecho, la primera conversación que tuvieron vino propiciada por una camiseta que él llevaba con la carátula del último CD de la banda.  
Ocurrió a la hora del recreo, mientras él se ataba el cordón de una zapato, cerca de las fuentes del patio. Kerstin se acercó por la espalda y, sin esperar a que Levi se diera la vuelta, le dijo que a ella también le gustaba ese grupo.

Siempre recordaría las palabras exactas: «Estoy contigo, los Back to Paradise son geniales».

Enseguida se pusieron a hablar animadamente y Levi, que a veces se quedaba absorto contemplando los ojos verdes de la recién llegada, se ofreció para presentarle a sus amigos y facilitarle su integración en el colegio.

Durante las siguientes semanas, no se despegaron. Iban juntos a todas partes, se pasaban la hora del recreo charlando en una esquina del patio, tomaban el mismo autobús a la salida del colegio, iban a sus respectivas casas a hacer los deberes...

Su amistad fue creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, llegando a un punto en el que él dejó un poco de lado a su pandilla para estar solo con ella. Al principio, sus amigos se burlaron de que siempre fuera con una chica, pero, olvidándose de la rabia que sentían hacia su amigo por haberlos dejado de lado, poco a poco fueron acercándose a la pareja.

A Levi no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que compartir a Kerstin. Comprendió, sin embargo, que no podía impedirlo. En parte confundido por los sentimientos que empezaba a despertarle ella, en parte avergonzado por los rumores sobre « _la parejita_ » que empezaban a propagarse a la velocidad del rayo, fingió que no le importaba.

Al cabo de un tiempo, en el que Kerstin participaba de los juegos de la pandilla con total normalidad, como si siempre hubiese formado parte de ella. Y poco a poco fue separándose de Levi para acercarse cada vez más a Tim, el chico más guapo del grupo, el mejor dotado para los deportes, el que sacaba las mejores notas, aquél al que todas las madres pellizcaban recalcando lo encantador que era.

El asqueroso chico perfecto, sí, pero también un gran amigo.  
Levi se sintió inmediatamente ninguneado por Kerstin, llegando al extremo de no dirigirle siquiera la palabra, convencido de que ella ya no tenía ningún interés en él. Y realmente así era.

Lo saboreó en toda su amargura unos días antes del Gran Boom, cuando una tarde decidió seguir a Tim y Kerstin a la salida del colegio. Los rastreó hasta un parque al que solían ir los chicos mayores a fumar cigarrillos a escondidas.

Oculto tras unos árboles, pudo verlos darse un beso. Aquella escena, la de uno de sus mejores amigos y la chica a la que amaba juntando los labios, le provocó un dolor indescriptible, quiso morirse ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento. Se marchó corriendo, reprimiendo unas desaforadas ganas de llorar.

Nunca habló con nadie sobre aquel desengaño amoroso y, en una ocasión, incluso tuvo que aparentar que disfrutaba con el relato que el propio Tim hacía ante sus amigos sobre el modo en que Kerstin besaba. Pero la herida continuaba supurando por dentro y, al cabo de unos días, sufrió el ataque de pánico que habría de convertirlo en un chico encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

La mañana en la que Hange se coló en su habitación del Hogar Fuller, todos estos recuerdos acudieron violentamente a su mente y, por primera vez desde que cayera enfermo, no quiso bloquearlos apartándolos de su pensamiento.

Decidió enfrentarse a ellos con valentía, quedándose tumbado en la cama durante horas y entremezclando aquellas remembranzas con la imagen de Hange abrazándose a Sam. A medida que pasaba el rato y cuanto más se concentraba, más se confundían unas imágenes con otras.

En ciertos momentos, le parecía que Hange tenía el rostro de Kerstin y Sam el de Tim, enmarañándose las dos historias de una forma tan incontrolable, rara e inquietante que, por primera vez desde el Gran Boom, Levi decidió afrontar la realidad y dar la cara a sus demonios.

A lo largo de sus catorce años, había perdido a demasiada gente: primero su padre se fue de casa, después su hermano se marchó para estudiar lejos, más adelante la niña de la que se había enamorado se largó con otro, recientemente su madre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, Hange se había distanciado de él...

Y él siempre se había limitado a sufrir sin hacer nada al respecto: nunca le dijo a su padre que quería verlo con más frecuencia, jamás llamó a su hermano para pedirle que viniera a verlo, tampoco se atrevió a decirle a aquella niña que estaba loco por ella, ni osó a decirle a Hange lo mucho que la necesitaba. Y aunque lo de su madre era algo contra lo que ya no se podía hacer nada, lamentó no haberla cuidado más.

La vida le había arrebatado a la mayoría de las personas que amaba. Y, ¿cómo había reaccionado él? Encerrándose en una habitación a modo de protesta pasiva ante esas injusticias.

Y ahora veía cómo Hange, la chica que más había hecho por reconectarlo con la vida, se abrazaba a Sam mientras él continuaba enjaulado.

Levi tomó conciencia de que siempre se había comportado como un cobarde que no se atrevía a asumir la realidad, que no rechistaba ante los problemas, que no actuaba como un hombre hecho y derecho.

Estaba harto de obrar de ese modo, así que se levantó de la cama, se plantó ante el espejo y, mirando fijamente el reflejo de sus propios ojos, exclamó:  
—¡Voy a curarme!

Es cierto que anteriormente había jurado a sus seres queridos que se esforzaría por recobrar la salud. Es cierto que había obedecido a los médicos con el firme propósito de recuperarse. Es cierto que le había prometido a su madre que saldría del pozo. Pero también era cierto que nunca había alcanzado el grado de determinación que le dominaba en este momento. Y todavía más importante, jamás se había hecho esa promesa a sí mismo.

Hasta aquel momento había confiado en que los demás, ya fueran los psiquiatras o sus familiares, le indicaran qué tenía que hacer para volver a ser el de antes, pero nunca se había planteado que la curación empezaba por él mismo, que su fuerza interior podía ser suficiente para liberarlo de aquel encierro, que su determinación podía llegar a ser más poderosa que todos los fármacos del mundo.

—¡Voy a curarme! —repitió.  
Levi contemplaba el reflejo de sus ojos mientras repetía «¡ _voy a curarme_!» como si fuera un mantra cuya rotundidad ya contuviera la solución a su problema.

Y tantas veces llegó a pronunciar aquellas palabras que quedó parcialmente hipnotizado por ellas, algo a lo que sin duda contribuyó el hecho de que pudiera ver su propio reflejo no ya en el espejo, sino en las pupilas que se reflejaban en el espejo, creando de esta manera un bucle de imágenes que se perdía en el infinito.

Un ejército de Levis gritaba, con una sola voz, aquel euforizante mensaje de regeneración:  
—¡Voy a curarme!

Cuando consiguió seguir oyéndolo en su cabeza sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras, se tumbó en el suelo a hacer flexiones. Cada vez que su pecho tocaba el suelo, volvía a repetir para sus adentros lo de «¡ _voy a curarme_!» y, cuando hubo hecho cien repeticiones, se dio la media vuelta, colocó los empeines de sus pies bajo la cama y empezó a hacer abdominales, siempre sin dejar de gritar en su interior: « _Una, voy a curarme; dos, voy a curarme; tres, voy a curarme; cuatro, voy a curarme_...», y así, de nuevo, hasta llegar a cien.

Luego se incorporó, se quitó la camiseta y, de nuevo frente al espejo, infló sus pulmones tanto como pudo para soltar un alarido de tales proporciones que retumbó por todas las salas del psiquiátrico:  
—¡ _Voy a curarme_!

Apenas treinta segundos después, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Dos celadores, Sam entre ellos, y el doctor Hoffmann entraron en la habitación apresuradamente, convencidos de que Levi había sufrido algún tipo de ataque de histeria.

Venían dispuestos a reducirlo haciendo uso de la energía que fuera necesaria, pero, al acceder al cuarto, se encontraron con el chico plantado en medio de la sala, encarado a ellos, y con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó el doctor.

Levi lo miró fijamente antes de decir:  
—Quiero una computadora con conexión a Internet.

**El chico de la habitación había vuelto.**


	15. http://15_UNA JAULA INFERNAL

**WWW.TERCERA PARTE**

Si Levi hubiera sabido el bien que iba a hacerle regresar a la red, sin duda habría adelantado el reencuentro con su computadora.

Los psicólogos siempre decían que muchos pacientes mejoraban cuando se les regalaba un animal de compañía, pero en su caso la paz interior llegaba con las carcasas de silicio y las pantallas líquidas.

Al principio mostró cierta aprensión, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo con quien ya no tuviera nada de que hablar, pero al cabo de un rato navegando ya se sentía de nuevo como en casa. En pocas horas esta familiaridad mutó en una hiperestimulación: el ciberespacio volvía a ser su reino particular. Como si todo su cuerpo quisiera apoyarle en su decisión de salir del pozo, recuperó el apetito y tuvo la certeza de que las pesadillas no volverían a rondar su sueño.

De todas formas, Levi sabía que el estado de tranquilidad espiritual en el que se encontraba frente a su Mac derivaba del hecho de mantener la mente ocupada o, mejor dicho, apartada de las preocupaciones, como por ejemplo del temor a que Hange hubiera empezado a sentir algo por Sam. Cuando esta intuición le asaltaba, sentía una especie de quemazón en el centro de su cerebro, aunque enseguida la aplacaba volcándose en su actividad cibernética.  
Pese a pasarse más de quince horas enganchado a la computadora , el resultado fue decepcionante.

Había acudido a las hemerotecas digitales para leer las noticias sobre la cadena de atentados y, si bien clamaba al cielo que llevaban la firma de la secta, nadie los había reivindicado y la policía seguía sin poder actuar.

Después empleó sus conocimientos como hacker para rastrear información. Descubrió que sus habilidades no se habían visto mermadas por la falta de práctica, motivo por el cual se sentía doblemente frustrado al no encontrar nada en las webs donde se infiltraba y en los centros de control cuyas barreras de seguridad franqueaba fácilmente. No tenía ningún sentido que, tras la aparatosa operación de atentados simultáneos, los miembros de la secta Koruki-ya se hubieran retirado a sus cuarteles de invierno. Algo no cuadraba.

A punto de darse por vencido, tuvo una idea. Recordó al usuario que lo había ayudado a desencriptar el manifiesto de la secta, un paso decisivo de cara a impedir que la Sombra y Ojo de Tiburón ejecutaran la Primera Fase de la Estrategia Global, más de seis meses atrás.

Pensando que tal vez aquel usuario, el cual se hacía llamar « _La luz aniquila la sombra_ » podía ayudarla de nuevo, dejó un mensaje en el mismo foro donde había contactado originariamente:

**El chico de la habitación**   
_Hola, LLALS. Soy yo otra vez. Sé que aún te debo un favor, pero te necesito con urgencia. La secta parece haber entrado en estado de hibernación, pero no me fío. ¿Puedes facilitarme alguna pista sobre cómo acceder a sus movimientos?_

La respuesta apenas tardó una hora en llegar:

 **La luz aniquila la sombra**  
 _Dame algo de tiempo_.

Levi trató de aguardar novedades sentado en la cama, hasta que los nervios lo lanzaron a una nueva sesión de flexiones. La realizó con tal brusquedad que sintió un fuerte tirón en los bíceps que lo forzó a abandonar.

Intentó avanzar con una novela sobre una invasión alienígena que tenía a medias, pero le faltó concentración. Las horas pasaban y LLALS no aparecía, así que dio vueltas y más vueltas a la habitación.  
De repente, se iluminó la pantalla. Saltó de la cama, corrió hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a la computadora.

 **La luz aniquila la sombra**  
 _Aquí lo tienes. Ha sido un placer_.

Levi se quedó de piedra observando toda una serie de códigos que presumiblemente iba a servirle de mapa para adentrarse en el laberinto digital que la secta había diseñado para borrar sus huellas. Tragándose el orgullo, debía reconocer que quien se escondiera detrás de ese nick era un verdadero fenómeno.

**El chico de la habitación**   
_Ahora estoy doblemente en deuda contigo._

**La luz aniquila la sombra**   
_Te repito lo mismo: algún día me cobraré los dos favores que me debes._

Sin pensar en las implicaciones de este mensaje, Levi empezó a navegar por la red y, tras muchas horas de dedicación y no pocos desvelos, consiguió su objetivo. O al menos eso creyó.

Un silencio sepulcral se expandía por toda la planta del hotel en la que Akiko Watanabe había establecido su campamento base. En el resto del edificio la vida palpitaba, una algarabía de voces se mezclaba con el ruido habitual, pero el perímetro por el que discurrían los miembros de esa célula de la secta Koruki-ya permanecía como envasada al vacío.

Todo desprendía esa angustia de las zonas muertas que quedan deshabitadas tras una fuga radioactiva. Al no haberse producido ninguna catástrofe, la incongruencia redoblaba la sensación de asfixia, como si todo lo cubriera ese manto de irrealidad que desprenden las pesadillas, donde cada paso puede ser el último.

Lo más extraño ocurría en la habitación donde la Gran Dama yacía sentada en el suelo, con una computadora reposando en la cuna que formaban sus piernas cruzadas, con la espalda recta como una tabla.

Ahí dentro podría haberse oído el aleteo de una mosca. Los dos guardaespaldas, apostados junto a la puerta, parecían no respirar, al modo de dos diminutas columnas que contemplaran impertérritas el paso de los siglos.

El orden que reinaba en el cuarto era tan extremo, pues habían retirado todos los muebles, y la limpieza tan impecable, pues los secuaces se encargaban incluso de desinfectarlo, que un desconocido que hubiera entrado en esa habitación habría pensado que estaba por estrenar.

Lo único que delataba que la señora Watanabe acababa de recibir una noticia que la llenaba de gozo era que su pecho subía y bajaba una fracción de segundo más rápido que de costumbre.

Nada detectable por el ojo humano, pero ahí estaba esa microscópica aceleración de la respiración, señal inequívoca de que alguna oscura novedad la había excitado terriblemente.

Así era. Unos segundos antes, su dedo anular había tecleado delete sobre el mensaje encriptado que llevaba esperando desde su llegada a la ciudad.

Su remitente era la única persona de este mundo a la que admiraba tanto que habría dado su vida por ella sin pestañear, el individuo al que debía una obediencia ciega, el elegido entre los elegidos, el ser superior llamado a conducir a toda la humanidad a una existencia plena tras la violenta « _Refundación de la Vida_ » que tendría lugar cuando se alcanzara la Tercera Fase de la Estrategia Global: su padre.

Akunari Watanabe había activado la luz verde, lo cual sólo podía significar que habían encontrado la puerta de entrada.

Una oleada de calor se había expandido por el cuerpo de la Gran Dama, aunque había logrado reprimir cualquier gesto de euforia al considerar que era una muestra de debilidad.

Se había limitado a morderse el labio inferior hasta sangrar, pero ni siquiera había notado el dolor ni el sabor dulce de la secreción.

Un resplandor se había extendido por sus ojos, recordando el sinuoso e incandescente dibujo que se forma en las pupilas de alguien que observa fijamente las llamas de una hoguera.

Enseguida se había puesto manos a la obra. Akiko Watanabe tecleó unos códigos en su computadora que le daban acceso al canal de comunicación secreto que había establecido con su red de colaboradores. Ésta, alertada de que la Gran Dama podía convocar la reunión en cualquier momento, respondió ipso facto a la llamada.

El equipo al completo aguardaba las órdenes. Un ejército de sicarios japoneses se disponía en filas virtuales detrás de un asombroso número de computadoras.

A las 9:26 a. m. escucharon las palabras que llevaban tanto tiempo aguardando: la Gran Dama anunciaba que daba inicio la operación « _Jaula de Acero_ ».

La espera había concluido.

Comenzaba un paso de gigante para liberar al mundo de las cadenas de la tecnología. En breve, los miembros de la secta destruirían esos ordenadores que dominaban a los seres humanos y que, paradójicamente, ellos mismos usaban de forma transitoria para coordinar sus acciones.

Muy pronto no serían más que un recuerdo, pues la humanidad se dirigía a abrazar la vida espiritual que el Gran Líder les regalaba.


	16. http://16_LA VIDEOCONFERENCIA

Levi llevaba más de dos horas enviando mensajes de conexión por webcam a Hange, pero su amiga, que era el motivo principal por el que había decidido volver a conectarse con el mundo y reconducir el dolor que lo había paralizado, no respondía.

El chico de la habitación necesitaba contarle que había conseguido un documento que revelaba la Segunda Fase de la Estrategia Global de la secta Koruki-ya. No había tiempo que perder. Sin embargo, cada vez que mandaba una petición de conexión, su computadora le arrojaba el siguiente jarro de agua fría:   
« ** _El usuario Hange Zöe no está disponible_** _»._

Levi se puso a hacer flexiones para tranquilizarse. La excitación le hacía sentirse como un tiburón en un diminuto tanque de cristal. Daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de los nueve metros cuadrados de su habitación. Reconstruía mentalmente lo que había leído en el documento obtenido gracias a las claves enviadas por _La luz aniquila la sombra_ y, a mitad del proceso, se abalanzaba sobre la computadora para comprobar que, una vez más, Hange seguía sin conectarse.

Su cabeza continuaba revolucionada, así que decidió hacer más ejercicio, en este caso unas abdominales, sin por ello bajar su actividad cerebral.

Al finalizar cinco sesiones, volvió a dar vueltas y más vueltas a la habitación, provocando que la cámara de vigilancia colocada sobre la puerta tuviera que moverse constantemente para que el paciente no saliera de ángulo.

Levi sabía que no le convenía que el doctor Hoffmann y sus ayudantes le notaran demasiado nervioso. Eso provocaría un aumento de la medicación y probablemente una sesión doble de terapia. Así que, de vez en cuando, se sentaba en la cama tratando de fingir serenidad, pero, al cabo de unos minutos, impulsado por su angustia, se levantaba de nuevo y se arrancaba con otra sesión de flexiones.

De este modo transcurrieron las horas hasta que, de pronto, sobre las dos de la madrugada, apareció un mensaje en la pantalla de su ordenador:   
« ** _El usuario Hange Zöe se ha conectado_** ».

Levi saltó como un canguro sobre su escritorio y pulsó la tecla de conectar. Ni siquiera pudo esperar a que la imagen de su amiga apareciera con nitidez en el ordenador y, seguro de que el audio ya estaba conectado, bramó:

—¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Llevo más de cinco horas esperando que te conectaras! ¿Es que no recuerdas que me pediste ayuda?

Levi estaba tan fuera de sí que no se daba cuenta de que le gritaba a una chica que ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a tener acceso a una computadora. Y probablemente habría seguido gritándole si, al fijarse la imagen de Hange en la pantalla, no lo hubiese inundado una ola de felicidad.

El chico de la habitación se tranquilizó de inmediato. Toda la inquietud que le dominaba un rato antes, toda la ansiedad por contar su descubrimiento, toda la rabia por no poder actuar más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes se disipó cuando, al fin, se reencontró con la chica a la que amaba.  
—¿Por qué me gritas? —preguntó Hange de modo tajante.

Levi se quedó callado, temiendo que ella se hubiera enfadado y que se negara a hablar con él.

—No me gusta que me griten —continuó Hange —. No pienso permitir que nadie me grite  
—Perdona, perdona —respondió Levi cuando vio que Hange colocaba una mano sobre el ratón, amenazando con desconectar—. Tenía muchas cosas que contarte y estaba muy nervioso. Lo siento de veras.

Hange dejó el ratón y miró a su amigo.  
—Tienes mejor cara —le dijo en un tono reconciliador.

Levi se ruborizó. No había pensado en su aspecto físico y, aunque ella le acababa de halagar, aún no se sentía presentable. Se imaginaba delgado, pálido y sudado; también ojeroso por la falta de sueño absorbido por la investigación.  
—Tú..., tú también estás muy guapa —respondió al fin.

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras recorrían sus respectivas imágenes en la pantalla. No cabía duda de que se echaban de menos, de que tenían ganas de volver a estar juntos en la misma habitación, de que algo muy fuerte había nacido entre ellos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste la computadora? —preguntó Hange.  
—Sam me lo trajo.  
—Ah, Sam. Es un chico estupendo...

Levi sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho al oír esas palabras. Temía que Hange se estuviera enamorando de quien tanto los había ayudado a ambos. Por un instante fue incapaz de no desear retorcerle el pescuezo a su cuidador.  
—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Hange —dijo él, cambiando bruscamente de tema para apartar los malos pensamientos—. He estado navegando en Internet, contactando con antiguos compañeros de pirateos, buscando información sobre la secta. Al principio no hubo manera de encontrar nada, pero tuve mucha suerte. Un hacker que ya me ayudó cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a la Sombra ha vuelto a echarme una mano. Me ha facilitado unos códigos que...  
—¿Quién es ese hacker? —lo interrumpió, suspicaz, Hange.  
—Bueno..., en realidad... no sé quién es. Se hace llamar « _La luz aniquila la sombra_ », pero...  
—¿ _La Luz Aniquila la Sombra_? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?  
—Bueno, ya sabes que en el mundo de los hackers todos usamos seudónimos —aclaró Levi.  
—Ya lo sé. Pero... ¿no te extrañó que tu contacto tuviera precisamente el nombre de « _La luz aniquila la sombra_ »? ¿No te inquietó el que contuviera la palabra sombra?

Levi guardó silencio. _LLALS_ disponía de información privilegiada sobre la secta Koruki-ya, pero él siempre dio por sentado que provenía de ataques informáticos que aquel hacker había realizado sobre las computadoras de la organización. Hange le había abierto los ojos a una sospecha que ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

—No lo había pensado —reconoció Levi.  
—Bueno, quizás es mi mente paranoica la que habla. No me hagas mucho caso.  
—De todas formas, no hay tiempo de rastrear su identidad. La luz me dio acceso a un documento donde se habla de una Segunda Fase en una especie de Estrategia Global de la secta.  
—¿Segunda Fase?  
—Sí, al parecer el secuestro de tu hermano y de los otros chicos sólo era la Primera Fase. Ahora tienen un nuevo plan que ya han puesto en marcha. Si el documento no miente, los de la secta planean el secuestro de una personalidad muy importante.  
—¿Quién?  
—No lo sé. El documento se refiere al hipotético secuestrado como _X_. Pero aporta un dato que nos afecta directamente: el secuestrado vive en nuestra ciudad.  
—¿Aquí?  
—Sí, aquí.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—En el documento se cita un avión privado que aguarda en el aeropuerto de nuestra ciudad para transportar al secuestrado.  
—Debemos llamar a la policía.  
—¡No! —gritó Levi.  
—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda!  
—¿No has aprendido nada? Cuando secuestraron a tu hermano, acudimos al inspector Harry y casi nos cuesta la vida. Esta vez no pienso fiarme de nadie.  
—Margaret, la agente que me protege, es de mi total confianza.  
—También Harry parecía un gran tipo. No pienso volver a ponerme en las manos de un policía. Yo me encargaré de todo desde mi computadora.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer?  
—Enviaré una copia del documento a todos los periódicos del país y lo haré circular por la red. Haré que todo el mundo conozca las intenciones de la secta. Eso alertará a la policía y al gobierno. Me mantendré en el anonimato para que nadie pueda llegar hasta nosotros. No soportaría volver a verte en peligro.

De nuevo, el silencio.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Hange.  
—No hagas nada. Déjamelo a mí.  
— Levi ...  
—¿Qué?  
—Quería decirte..., decirte que..., que desde hace un tiempo..., desde hace bastante tiempo...

Las palabras de Hange, que parecían apuntar hacia una confesión de carácter íntimo, se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe seco que provenía de la habitación donde estaba Levi. Al oírlo, El chico de la habitación se volvió bruscamente, mirando hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Levi?  
—Alguien quiere entrar.  
—¿Entrar?

Levi no tuvo tiempo de responder. Tras un nuevo estrépito, se puso bruscamente en pie, adoptando una posición defensiva, con los músculos en tensión.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —preguntó.  
Hange vio a dos hombres encapuchados que se abalanzaban sobre Levi. Lo tiraron al suelo y se sentaron a horcajadas sobre su pecho mientras le soltaban puñetazos por toda la cara y el cuerpo. La posición de la webcam sólo permitía ver a uno de los intrusos descargando la furia de sus brazos sobre su amigo.

—¡Levi, Levi! —gritaba ella.

En pocos segundos el ataque se detuvo. Levi debía de estar noqueado y los secuestradores ya no tenían necesidad de seguir golpeándolo. Hange contempló cómo lo levantaban y lo conducían hacia la puerta. Estaba inconsciente, su cabeza caía hacia atrás y parecía sangrar profusamente.

Cuando se lo hubieron llevado, regresó la quietud a la pantalla. El dormitorio había quedado vacío y sólo se veía un póster de Devils of Pekin colgado en la pared.

Hange seguía mirando el monitor, hipnotizada, digiriendo lo que acababa de presenciar. Y así estaba cuando, de repente, una cabeza encapuchada asomó por una de las esquinas de la pantalla.

—Hola, Hange —dijo.

Ella no pudo responder. El miedo la tenía atornillada a la silla.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

A través del embozo se dibujó una sonrisa y, cuando Hange prestó más atención a la imagen, comprobó que aquel hombre tenía un ojo muerto, blanquecino, aterrador.

—¿Qué van a hacer con Levi? —acertó a decir sin poder apenas respirar.  
—Olvídate de Levi, Hange. Ahora tienes que preocuparte de ti. A él nunca más lo verás. Pero un día de estos, cuando menos te lo esperes, quizá mañana o quizá dentro de un año, iré por ti. Te mataré, Hange, te mataré a ti y a tu tía Liz y a tu hermanito y a todos tus amigos. Pienso vengarme. Pagarás por lo que me hiciste. Te juro que estarán todos muertos.  
—Era él —dijo de repente Hange —.Levi es la Segunda Fase de su plan. Él es la persona a quien querían secuestrar.  
—Eres muy lista, niñita. Muy, pero que muy lista. Lástima que no vayas a durar mucho en este mundo.

A continuación, Ojo de Tiburón mostró a la cámara un cóctel molotov y sonrió nuevamente.

—Hasta muy pronto, mocosa.

El secuestrador abandonó su posición y caminó hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, Hange pudo ver, al menos durante unas décimas de segundo, la botella incendiaria volando ante la cámara.

Un instante después, las lenguas de fuego empezaron a lamer hasta el último rincón de la habitación.


	17. http://17_A SANGRE Y FUEGO

Siete minutos.

Ni uno más ni uno menos. Ése fue el tiempo que tardó en ejecutarse con éxito la primera parte de la operación « _Jaula de Acero_ ». La minuciosa preparación que la secta había llevado a cabo desde el mismo día en que había aterrizado en la ciudad había dado sus frutos. La ejecución del secuestro podía ser calificada de actuación impecable.

Un Levi amordazado e inconsciente yacía en el interior de una furgoneta negra que presidía un convoy de tres vehículos blindados, los cuales escapaban a toda velocidad por las sinuosas carreteras que rodeaban el Hogar Fuller. Los motores rugían y las ruedas derrapaban por la gravilla a cada giro, igual que una estampida de búfalos mecánicos.

Era noche cerrada y ni un rayo de luna señalaba el camino, pero los potentes focos de los coches devoraban a dentelladas la oscuridad reinante. No era la única fuente lumínica que resquebrajaba el agujero negro que envolvía esa zona montañosa. Un resplandor anaranjado se dibujaba en los retrovisores y penachos de humo recortaban extrañas siluetas que se diluían en el cielo replegado en sombras.

El Hogar Fuller estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.  
A modo de macabra despedida, el comando de la Koruki-ya había rociado con gasolina todo el perímetro de acceso al centro psiquiátrico. Antes de subirse a la furgoneta, un exultante Ojo de Tiburón había dejado caer una cerilla sobre el inicio de ese reguero letal.

Al asomar las primeras cortinas de fuego, que inmediatamente se unieron a las que ya avanzaban desde el cuarto de Levi, podría haberse asegurado que su ojo muerto había vuelto por un instante a la vida gracias al regocijo que le provocaba el espectáculo.

El infame recuerdo de su amor de juventud, víctima de las llamas, ni siquiera lo perturbó: un mundo capaz de haberle generado tanto dolor se merecía que le fuera devuelto con creces un padecimiento todavía mayor.

Siete minutos antes, todo el personal y los internos del Hogar Fuller descansaban, con la excepción de tres individuos: uno era Levi, enfrascado en una tensa conversación con Hange a través de Skype; otro era Eudora Salter, la enfermera que estaba de guardia; y el tercero era Jim Lee, el vigilante encargado de realizar una ronda cada dos horas.

Al inaugurarse el centro no se había pensado en la necesidad de contratar seguridad privada, pero dos intentos de fuga y la desagradable aparición de un padre violento sobre el que pendía una orden de alejamiento de su hijo habían acabado por hacerla imprescindible. Otra cosa era que Jim fuera la persona idónea para el puesto, algo bastante dudable si a una ligera cojera y un evidente sobrepeso se le añadía una tendencia natural a que la somnolencia se apoderara de él, convirtiéndolo en un maestro de las siestas.

Por otra parte, a sus cincuenta y ocho años, Eudora Salter estaba más pendiente de que llegara el fin de semana para ver a los nietos que de atender a sus obligaciones profesionales. Esto la dejaba como el miembro más vulnerable de un hipotético segundo filtro que contuviera una intromisión de carácter hostil. Volcada en sus novelas románticas para matar las tediosas horas nocturnas, no era tampoco inmune a las visitas de Morfeo, a quien facilitaba el camino con una infusión relajante, una almohada y unos tapones para los oídos.

Todo esto lo sabía perfectamente la secta, que había controlado al milímetro los movimientos diurnos y nocturnos del Hogar Fuller, habiendo decidido que aquélla era la mejor noche para actuar. Por supuesto también eran conscientes de que tanto el vigilante como la enfermera disponían de un botón de alarma que conectaba con la comisaría de policía más próxima. En consecuencia, cualquier movimiento sospechoso o paso en falso podía resultar fatal. Y aquí era donde la nicotina venía a solucionarlo todo.

Eudora y Jim habían establecido la costumbre de salir a fumar un cigarrillo aprovechando la primera ronda exterior del vigilante. Ella tenía terminantemente prohibido abandonar la recepción, no fuera caso que se produjera un imprevisto con algún interno, pero el aburrimiento y la confianza en que nada grave podía ocurrir eran más poderosos que las normas. Además, ¿cómo iba a aguantar ocho horas sin fumar un cigarrillo?

Para los seis hombres de la secta encargados de asaltar el Hogar Fuller, aquello fue un juego de niños. El sistema de seguridad del centro consistía en un modelo de tecnología de punta, lo que reforzaba la ilusión de control de sus dueños, inconscientes de que piratas informáticos como los de la Koruki-ya se relamían con este tipo de desafíos.

Sus expertos habían desencriptado todos los códigos de acceso al centro hospitalario, incluyendo las salas y habitaciones del interior. Lo que no habían podido desconectar era los dispositivos de alarma conectados a la policía, puesto que habían demostrado poseer un severo blindaje que, si bien no era imposible de ser quebrado, desaconsejaba hurgar en él a riesgo de arruinar el golpe.

Así pues, en el preciso momento en que el vigilante abandonó su guarida, un sicario japonés escondido en una colina que seguía todos sus movimientos dio instrucciones por radio al resto del grupo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hacker inutilizó todas las cámaras del centro, fundiendo a negro las pantallas del puesto de vigilancia de Jim, operación que le pasó inadvertida ya que, al igual que Eudora, se encaminaba distraídamente hacia su punto de encuentro habitual para degustar su cigarrillo de las doce.

Acto seguido, tres furgonetas negras se acercaron lentamente a la reja de entrada y seis de sus nueve ocupantes descendieron.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en un pestañeo. Jim oyó el chirriar de los goznes de la reja, pero se quedó tan sorprendido que no reaccionó. Pensó que debía de tratarse del señor Hoffmann, que regresaba a su despacho a por unos papeles. Supo de su error cuando se encontró a sí mismo de rodillas, escupiendo sangre y reponiéndose del salvaje puñetazo que le había asestado un encapuchado. Perdió la conciencia antes de poder alertar del peligro a Eudora, quien tampoco podría haber hecho mucho con esa información, dado que cinco segundos más tarde se estaba retorciendo en el suelo entre espasmos de dolor. A ambos les ataron las manos a la espalda y les colocaron un pañuelo en la boca.

Nadie fue testigo de cuanto ocurría en la entrada principal salvo un chico que, maldita su suerte, debería estar en casa a aquellas horas, ya que nunca pernoctaba en el hospital. Al cambiarle el turno a una compañera, Sam se había quedado a dormir en el vestuario de los celadores para ahorrarse madrugar al día siguiente.

Como dicho lugar estaba situado justo encima de la puerta de entrada al Hogar Fuller, se despertó con los pasos y golpes que los miembros de la Yakuza provocaron al forzarla. De inmediato se asomó a la ventana y vio los cuerpos desmadejados de Eudora y Jim.

Los seis miembros de la secta ya se desplegaban por los pasillos del centro. Sam abrió la puerta del vestuario con cuidado y, al descubrir a los secuestradores corriendo por el pasillo del ala izquierda, supo que iban a por Levi.

Tenía que actuar de inmediato, si bien no sabía cómo demonios reunir a los treinta y seis internos, repartidos por las tres plantas del edificio, y ponerlos a buen recaudo antes de que aquellos matones pudieran lastimarlos.

Lo más sensato era intentar llegar a la recepción y pulsar el botón de alarma, así que abandonó el cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible y echó a andar por los pasillos del centro.

Debía llegar hasta el fondo del corredor, girar a mano derecha, recorrer veinte metros, descender un corto tramo de escaleras y atravesar treinta metros más hasta su objetivo.

Mientras iniciaba el recorrido, un grupo de encapuchados alcanzaba ya el cuarto insonorizado de un Levi que, completamente ajeno a los acontecimientos que estaban desplegándose al otro lado de la puerta, charlaba con Hange.

Para sorpresa de los asaltantes, el código que debía dar acceso a la habitación de Levi falló. Tras descubrir los planes de la secta y sentirse amenazado, Levi había usado sus conocimientos informáticos para cambiar la configuración del sistema.

Los miembros de la secta reaccionaron de inmediato y pasaron al plan B: _la fuerza bruta_. Con un ariete hicieron astillas la puerta en dos embestidas.

Tanta tecnología para nada.

Levi apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y correr instintivamente a un rincón del cuarto a recoger una pesa del suelo. Al incorporarse para esgrimirla a modo de arma recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Cuando cayó al suelo, tres secuestradores lo inmovilizaron y empezaron a darle de puñetazos.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Hange observaba conmocionada la escena. Después le ataron las manos a la espalda y le cubrieron la cara con un saco. Recibió otro puñetazo, esta vez en las costillas, antes de ser conducido rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Ya en el exterior, Ojo de Tiburón sintió una punzada de éxtasis tras ver cómo el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse golosamente por las paredes del Hogar Fuller. Se volvió con una sonrisa diabólica y se encaminó hacia el vehículo donde le esperaban sus secuaces.

A su espalda, el centro comenzaba a ser cortejado por las llamas y se oían los primeros gritos de los niños que se habían despertado por culpa de las repentinas olas de calor.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando las furgonetas derrapaban por la ruta de huida, Ojo de Tiburón marcó el número secreto de la señora Watanabe, que ya había abandonado el hotel y se encontraba camino del aeropuerto. Al descolgar, su súbdito se limitó a decir:

— _El chico ya está en la jaula._


	18. http://18_LA TÍA LIZ ENTRA EN ESCENA

Un alarido retumbó por toda la casa. Todavía era de madrugada y la tía Liz, que dormía plácidamente, pegó un brinco al escuchar aquel berrido. De inmediato corrió hacia el cuarto de su sobrina. Se encontró a Hange sentada a los pies de su cama, con la cara oculta entre las manos y las piernas recogidas. El celular yacía tirado en el suelo y la computadora estaba encendida, aunque la pantalla parecía fundida a negro.

Una corriente de terror se propagó por el cuerpo de su tía, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

Sabía que aquello ocurriría algún día. Había querido engañarse imaginando que todo estaba bajo control, que la pesadilla había quedado atrás, que la nueva vida sería un mar de calma; pero se habían producido señales evidentes de que la amenazaba continuaba viva y, tonta de ella, había preferido ignorarlas. Qué ingenua. Su forma de enfrentarse a los problemas había fracasado.

Su táctica había consistido en establecer un rígido perímetro de seguridad en torno a Hange, recluirla en casa lo máximo posible, alejarla de ese chico problemático, y cruzar los dedos para que el mal no se acercara.

No contaba con que toda adolescente dispone de sus propios métodos, en especial cuando se trata de una adolescente enamorada. Sólo le quedaban dos opciones: arrojar la toalla o hacer las cosas a la manera de su sobrina.

Quizás ella sólo era una carroza cargada de prejuicios y temores, una mujer superada por las responsabilidades. Quizás había llegado el momento de abrirse a nuevas posibilidades, de buscar alianzas en vez de imponer su visión.

Al notar la presencia de su tía, Hange se levantó de la cama y se arrojó a sus brazos. Permaneció agazapada en el cuerpo de su tutora durante un rato, hasta que se separó lentamente y, tras secarse las lágrimas, las palabras le salieron a borbotones, atropellándose unas a otras, zozobrando en una corriente de histeria:

—Había fuego..., el humo en la habitación..., un hombre encapuchado... con el ojo muerto... Hemos de ir allí..., hemos de ir deprisa... Los niños corren peligro... Al Hogar Fuller... Hemos de ir al Hogar Fuller... ¡Vamos, tía!... Levi está en peligro... y Sam también... Ellos han entrado allí... no sé cómo..., han prendido fuego al edificio..., tengo que ayudarlos... Lo siento, tía Liz... Yo no quería... pero ellos..., ellos han vuelto... y lo han secuestrado...

Ante el derrumbe de su sobrina, su tía volvió a abrazarla, le acarició el pelo y le susurró «Tranquila, mi niña, todo irá bien».

Hange se dejó hacer, respiró hondo y, retirándose unos pasos hacia atrás, intentó recuperar la compostura, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que su tía estuviera siendo tan comprensiva:  
—Lo siento, tía. Sé que después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, no puedo pedirte nada. ¡Pero necesito que me ayudes! No te lo pediría si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. La secta ha entrado en el centro psiquiátrico y sospecho que le han prendido fuego. He visto por la cámara web cómo se llevaban a Levi a la fuerza. He llamado a un amigo que trabaja ahí, pero no me ha contestado el teléfono. Estoy muerta de preocupación. Por favor, llévame ahí. Por favor.

Liz estaba a punto de decirle que debían llamar a la policía, pero de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ambas se quedaron heladas. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? Un martilleo de preguntas resonó en la cabeza de Hange: ¿podrían ser los mafiosos de la Koruki-ya? ¿Se habría atrevido Ojo de Tiburón a acudir a su casa? ¿Y si la segunda parte del plan consistía en secuestrarla?

Hange reaccionó al susto inicial aplicando el sentido común: ¿desde cuándo la secta anunciaba su presencia llamando al timbre? Si habían sido capaces de expugnar el Hogar Fuller, entrar en su casa les habría resultado tan sencillo como preparar un té con leche.

Con el corazón revolucionado, Hange se acercó hasta la ventana, descorrió las cortinas y vio que los vehículos de vigilancia seguían ahí. Liz estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera acertó a rogarle que tuviera cuidado. Cuando miró hacia la izquierda, comprobó que junto a la puerta se encontraba uno de los agentes que la protegían y, aliviada, abrió:

—Disculpen que las moleste a estas horas —comenzó diciendo el policía—, pero debemos abandonar de inmediato este lugar. Tengo órdenes de conducirlas a un lugar más seguro.  
—Sabemos que la secta ha atacado el Hogar Fuller —soltó Hange —. ¿Nos trasladan por eso?  
—Lamento no poder facilitarles más información. Por favor, recojan sus enseres personales más imprescindibles y diríjanse a los vehículos de la entrada.

A Hange, que ya estaba bastante alterada, le indignó tanta frialdad y, cargándose de valor, dijo con tono firme:

—Les agradecemos su interés en protegernos, pero necesitamos acercarnos al Hogar Fuller. Tengo amigos en el centro que están en peligro. Le ruego que nos conduzcan hasta allí.  
Mientras hablaba, iba mordiéndose las uñas.  
—Me temo que no estamos autorizados a ello —le respondió el agente con sequedad.

Hasta ese momento, la tía Liz se había mantenido ajena a la conversación, desplazando con la máxima concentración la mirada de uno a otro como el que sigue un apasionante partido de tenis. Sin embargo, su cabeza hervía. Aquella duda que la había asaltado al entrar en la habitación de Hange, la duda sobre si era mejor no implicarse más en sus asuntos o brindarle su respaldo, seguía pellizcándola.

De repente comprendió que los padres de Hange, aquéllos a quienes se había visto forzada a sustituir, hubieran esperado de ella una actitud más firme, más decidida. Y fue por eso que, al ver cómo el agente ignoraba los deseos de Hange, estalló.

Un día antes habría respaldado a ese representante de la ley, pero hoy no. Así que interrumpió la discusión entre su sobrina y el agente de un tajó y, plantándose frente al hombre, comenzó a soltar un discurso más parecido a un bombardeo que a una conversación:

—¡Estoy harta de que nos controlen! —gritó plantando un dedo en el pecho del policía—. Ustedes están aquí para protegernos, no para dirigir nuestras vidas. Mi sobrina consiguió salvar la vida de seis chicos mientras ustedes, los flamantes guardianes del orden, no hacían absolutamente nada. Así que no creo que esté en condiciones de decir qué es lo mejor para nosotras. Hange dice que vamos a ir al Hogar Fuller y, sabe qué le digo, pues le digo que vamos a ir al Hogar Fuller. Porque esta niña, aunque parezca una jovencita alocada, ha hecho más por el bien de esta ciudad que todos ustedes juntos. Así que no nos se atreva a molestarme más, dé media vuelta y encienda el motor de su coche.  
—Pero... —intentó decir el agente, que fluctuaba entre el desconcierto y el bochorno.  
—¡No hay peros que valgan! Arranque el maldito vehículo y cierre la maldita boca. ¿Me entiende?

Hange no daba crédito a lo que oía. Esa mujer dulce y pasiva parecía de golpe una guerrera capaz de comandar a las hordas de Atila. El policía también quedó noqueado frente a ese arranque de cólera y, habiendo dado un paso atrás, soltó un bufido, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y carraspeó:  
—Está bien. Iremos al Hogar Fuller.  
  


Una gruesa capa de espuma blanca cubría la fachada del Hogar Fuller, aunque aquí y allá destacaban parches ennegrecidos a resultas de la voracidad de las llamas.

Un barullo de gente con uniformes de bombero se desplazaba de un lado a otro y algunos pacientes eran atendidos por los servicios médicos. Nubes de ceniza seguían flotando por el aire. Hacía calor y el olor a quemado manchaba las fosas nasales.

Tan pronto como se detuvo el coche de policía que las había llevado hasta allí, Hange corrió hacia la entrada del centro buscando a Sam. No pudo avanzar demasiado, ya que topó con una cinta amarilla que impedía el paso de los curiosos. Se colocó detrás de la barrera y se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima de las cabezas. No divisó a Sam por ninguna parte y, augurando lo peor, empezó a formársele un nudo en el estómago.

—Tengo que entrar, por favor —gritó Hange al policía que tenía más cerca—. Debo encontrar a mi amigo.

El agente no le prestó atención y Hange insistió con más educación que vehemencia:  
—Disculpe, señor policía, pero necesito permiso para entrar a buscar a un amigo. Es muy importante.

Esta vez el policía se dignó a mirarla, pero todo lo que le ofreció fue una risita sarcástica. Las lágrimas provocadas por la impotencia rodaron por el rostro de Hange, y su tía, que se dirigía a consolarla, corrigió el rumbo para acercarse al policía a cantarle las cuarenta.

Ya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un chico joven se acercó a Hange por la espalda y le susurró algo al oído.  
La chica dio un respingo, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y, al ver a Sam, se echó exultante a sus brazos.

El gesto trajo una sonrisa a su tía, quien se alegró secretamente de que el corazón de su sobrina estuviera latiendo por un chico que no vivía encerrado en una habitación.

—¡Estás bien! —exclamó Hange, al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

De golpe reparó en que Sam estaba magullado, ennegrecido por el hollín y ensangrentado en el hombro izquierdo.  
—¡Estás herido!  
—No sufras —dijo él—. Sólo son unos rasguños.  
—¿Ha habido alguna víctima?  
—Por fortuna, no. Los asaltantes pretendían quemarnos vivos ahí dentro. Han sellado las dos entradas principales, pero desconocían que desde el laboratorio de la planta baja se accede a un pasadizo que conduce a los jardines. La persona que mandó construir este castillo deseaba tener un plan de fuga para las visitas no deseadas. No sé si le acabó dando algún uso, pero a nosotros nos ha salvado la vida. Hemos podido actuar rápidamente y sacar a todos los chicos sanos y salvos.  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido con Levi?  
Sam vaciló.  
—Lo han secuestrado, ¿verdad? —pronosticó Hange.  
—Me temo que sí. Lo siento.  
—Creo saber adónde se lo han llevado. Levi me contó que planeaban secuestrar a alguien y conducirlo hasta el aeropuerto privado que hay a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que no supo entender es que le estaban tendiendo una trampa, ya que el secuestrado sería él. Hemos de actuar de inmediato y acudir en su rescate. Cada segundo juega en nuestra contra.  
—Eso es una locura, Hange. Tenemos que acudir a la policía. ¿Qué podemos hacer tú y yo frente a esos dementes?

En vez de responder, Hange fue a buscar a su tía, quien se había apartado de la pareja para darles un poco de intimidad. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le lanzó el mensaje más sincero y apremiante de su vida:

—Tía, sé que no me he portado bien contigo y que te he hecho sufrir mucho, pero, si me quieres como sé que lo haces, te pido que confíes en mí y que no te preocupes. Necesito hacer una cosa. Es mejor que no sepas de qué se trata. Cuidaré de mí. Te lo prometo.

Liz se quedó aturdida al escuchar estas palabras, pero pudo leer en la mirada de su sobrina la importancia que revestían. Le devolvió el abrazo y, rebosante de orgullo, le dijo:

—Mi niña. Te has convertido en toda una mujer. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Confío en ti.

Hange sonrió a su tía, le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia Sam, que aún se sentía un poco mareado por los golpes. Se planteaba si no había sufrido una alucinación auditiva al escuchar a Hange decirle que tenían que detener a los salvajes de la secta. Pero enseguida comprendió que aquella chica iba muy en serio.

—Si no me acompañas, iré yo sola —le dijo Hange —. Te necesito a mi lado, pero entenderé que no vengas. Ya has tenido bastante por hoy.  
Sam la miró entre perplejo y ofendido antes de responder:  
—Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte, Hange, pero, para empezar, ¿cómo demonios quieres que lleguemos a ese aeropuerto?

Al pronunciar la palabra aeropuerto, la tía Liz se volvió hacia un policía y, repentinamente, empezó a chillar, montando tal escándalo que el resto de las personas, agentes incluidos, se acercaron a aquella mujer para calmarla. Liz exigía que la dejaran atravesar la cinta amarilla; llegó a tomarla con ambas manos y rasgarla.

Los policías se abalanzaron sobre ella para bloquearla y en ese momento, aprovechando el barullo, la tía lanzó una mirada a Hange y le guiñó el ojo dándole a entender que hacía todo eso para distraer a la policía y darles tiempo a que se marcharan sin que nadie los viera.

Sam observaba confundido la escena y, al volver la atención a Hange, se encontró con que ella le señalaba algo que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Al volverse, vio una moto de policía reposando en un rincón.

Era tan grande como un caballo y prometía devorar kilómetros como rosquillas. Con cara de haber visto un fantasma, Sam se dio la vuelta de nuevo y con absoluta inocencia preguntó:

—¿No querrás que la robemos?


	19. http://19_LA TERCERA FASE DE LA ESTRATEGIA GLOBAL

Cuando Levi recuperó la conciencia, una mujer altísima y de tez blanquecina lo observaba de pie frente a su asiento, como una hiena a punto de abalanzarse sobre una liebre. A su lado había una ventanilla de pequeñas dimensiones que enseguida le hizo comprender que se   
encontraba en el interior de un avión.

Supo que todavía no habían despegado porque en el exterior brillaban las luces del aeropuerto. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que pronto emprenderían el vuelo. Levi intentó levantarse para correr hacia la escotilla de acceso al avión, pero tenía las muñecas atadas a los costados del asiento.

Al mirarse las manos, descubrió a dos enanos sentados a su lado izquierdo con cara de estar regocijándose en su miseria, disfrutando como lo que eran, enanos.  
—¿Quién eres? —consiguió preguntar mirando a la mujer que tenía delante.  
Todavía estaba mareado por los golpes recibidos durante su cautiverio y la cabina parecía dar vueltas sobre sí misma.  
—Soy _La luz aniquila la sombra_.

El chico de la habitación levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sin entender nada. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Quiénes lo rodeaban?  
—¿Tú eres _La luz_? —preguntó mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo a aquella japonesa de rasgos afilados, piel blanca, mirada oscura.  
—Yo soy _La luz aniquila la sombra_. Ese nombre es una invención creada para ti. Mi nombre real es Akiko Watanabe.

Levi sintió que su corazón se detenía durante unos segundos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se encontraba ante la hija del fundador de la secta Koruki-ya, ante aquélla a quien llamaban Gran Dama, una de las mujeres más crueles y sanguinarias de la faz de la tierra.

—Sí, Levi, yo soy tu amiga y tu enemiga. Soy _La luz_ y soy la _Gran_ _Dama_. Yo soy todas esas personas y tú no eres más que un pobre diablo que ha caído en mis garras.  
—Pero tú me ayudaste a...  
—Sí, sí —soltó la Gran Dama, al mismo tiempo que movía una mano con desgana, como si ya supiera lo que su prisionero iba a decir—. Yo te ayudé a capturar a La Sombra y también te ayudé a descubrir que la Segunda Fase de la Estrategia Global consistía en el secuestro de una personalidad importante. Y ahora, aun viéndote maniatado en el interior de mi avión particular, sigues huérfano de pistas. Chico: serás muy listo con una computadora delante, pero dejas mucho que desear lejos de una pantalla.  
—¡Soy yo! —exclamó Levi —. Yo soy la persona a la que querías secuestrar.  
—Felicidades, niño de la habitación. Por fin un átomo de inteligencia.  
—Pero ¿cómo...?  
—Uf, retiro lo dicho sobre tu inteligencia. En fin, tendré que explicártelo: cuando empezaste a investigar sobre la Sombra, accediste a datos privados de mi organización que estaban perfectamente encriptados. Eso nos hizo comprender que eras un pirata informático de primera categoría. En realidad, que la Sombra llegara a ti fue pura casualidad. Él se dedicaba a secuestrar a chicos que le agregaban en Facebook y tú fuiste uno de esos incautos. Sin embargo, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que aquella casualidad podía sernos muy útil para la ejecución de la Estrategia Global.

Necesitamos a los mejores hackers del mundo para llevar a cabo la Tercera Fase del plan y, seducidos por tus habilidades informáticas, decidí venir personalmente para supervisar tu secuestro. Sin embargo, tu casa estaba demasiado vigilada por agentes de policía. Resultaba imprescindible sacarte de esa casa y, claro, encontramos la forma más eficaz de hacerlo.

—¡Mi madre! —gritó Levi de repente.  
—Tú lo has dicho, querido: tu madre. Matarla fue pan comido. Envié a Ojo de Tiburón, uno de mis secuaces, y él se encargó de todo —la Gran Dama se detuvo unos segundos, como si algo le hubiera venido repentinamente a la memoria—. De hecho, contarte esto me ha servido para recordar algo. ¡Ojo de Tiburón, ven aquí de inmediato! —gritó.

Levi sentía la rabia recorriendo sus venas como ríos de lava. Tenía delante a la responsable de la muerte de su madre y no podía hacer nada.

Aplicó todas sus energías sobre las correas que sujetaban sus pies y manos, pero estaban bien anudados y no lograba romperlos. En cualquier caso, los dos enanos se mantenían a menos de medio metro, dispuestos a neutralizarlo con uñas y dientes.

Se abrió una puerta situada en la parte posterior de la cabina y apareció Ojo de Tiburón, el jefe de La Sombra, el hombre que había matado a su madre.

—No lo mires con tanto odio, querido —dijo la Gran Dama—. Sé que desearías hacerlo pedazos, pero créeme, no hará falta.

Apenas hubo dicho esto cuando, haciendo una ligera señal con los dedos, los dos enanos se dieron la vuelta y, sin decir una palabra, se precipitaron sobre Ojo de Tiburón y comenzaron a acuchillarle en el corazón y la garganta con la misma euforia perturbada que habían empleado con Margaret unos días antes.

Durante unos segundos se escucharon los gritos de aquel desdichado, hasta que quedaron ahogados por la sangre que le inundaba la boca.

Aquel hombre, que había trabajado fielmente bajo las órdenes de la secta Koruki-ya, se despedía del mundo dejando perdida la moqueta del avión, reducido a un guiñapo brutalmente agujereado en cuya mente, a punto de apagarse, sólo había una imagen: la de Lisa O'Rourke.

El silencio se apoderó de la cabina.

Levi había observado la escena aterrorizado, desplazando la vista del hombre que estaba siendo aniquilado por aquellos dos pequeños monstruos a la mujer que, sin prestar la menor atención a la ejecución, continuaba mirándolo a los ojos:

—¿Lo ves, Levi? —dijo de pronto la Gran Dama—. Ya no tienes que sentir deseos de venganza. Yo me he vengado por ti. Así que ahora puedo seguir explicándote el plan. Cuando tu madre falleció, te llevaron al Hogar Fuller. Nosotros sabíamos que te trasladarían secretamente a algún centro psiquiátrico y esperábamos que te volvieras a conectar a u a computadora para localizarte. Entonces caíste en esa especie de letargo que te mantuvo apartado de la red. Eres todo un sentimental. Una criatura francamente débil. Nunca pensé que la muerte de tu madre fuera a apartarte de las computadoras. Por suerte, volviste a conectarte y enseguida empezaste a enviar mensajes usando el apodo de «El chico de la habitación».   
¡No sabes cuánto me alegré! Por fin reaparecías. Pero necesitábamos localizar tu IP y, como sabes borrar tu rastro electrónico con maestría, tuve que echar mano del seudónimo «La luz aniquila la sombra» para darte un conjunto de claves que te permitieran llegar hasta nosotros... O al menos eso era lo que tú creías. En realidad, todas esas claves no tenían otra finalidad que hacerte pasar por ciertos filtros de seguridad donde, inevitablemente, quedaría grabada tu IP. El resto fue cosa de niños. Cuando supimos que estabas operando desde el Hogar Fuller, sólo tuvimos que entrar en ese lugar, matar a unos cuantos entrometidos y secuestrarte. Y aquí estás, mi niño.

A medida que Levi escuchaba toda esta explicación, podía sentir cómo se iba vaciando por dentro. Descubrir que su madre había sido asesinada por los miembros de aquella secta era más de lo que podía soportar. Sentía que no tenía más remedio que arrojar definitivamente la toalla en su esfuerzo por superar los traumas del pasado.

Akiko Watanabe intuyó el pozo en el que había caído su secuestrado y, con un gesto de indiferencia, se levantó, caminó hasta el cadáver de Ojo de Tiburón y, mirando a sus secuaces, dijo:  
—Limpien esta porquería.

Después avanzó hasta la cabina de mandos y ordenó a los pilotos:  
—Pueden despegar.  
  


Dos sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en el corazón de Sam: por un lado, estaba aterrado por haber robado una moto a un agente de policía, con las consecuencias penales que eso tendría tan pronto como lo arrestaran.

Por el otro, se sentía excitado por la valentía que había demostrado al atreverse a cometer un delito que, en el fondo, era por una buena causa.

Mientras circulaban a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora por la autopista, mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro obligándole a entornar los ojos, mientras miraba por el retrovisor pensando que en cualquier momento aparecerían varios coches patrulla con las sirenas en marcha, notaba los brazos de Hange rodeándole la cintura.

Ella se agarraba a su cuerpo temiendo caer en cualquier momento y él sonreía cada vez que su pasajera se sujetaba con más fuerza.

Aquello era una locura, sin duda, pero contenía una generosa dosis de felicidad absoluta. Toda esta dicha habría de evaporizarse cuando, media hora después de haber robado la moto, asomaron en la distancia las instalaciones del aeropuerto.

Sam derrapó al llegar a una reja que daba acceso a las pistas. Junto a Hange se echaron a correr hacia ella y comenzaron a escalarla con dificultad.

Dos agentes les salieron al paso y, sin que ellos pudieran siquiera darse cuenta, los derribaron. Tras impactar dolorosamente en el suelo, los pusieron de espaldas para colocarles las esposas:  
—¿Adónde creen que van?  
—Necesitamos detener un vuelo —gritó Sam.  
—Sí, sí, y yo necesito un millón de euros —ironizó uno de los guardias.  
—Han secuestrado a un chico —explicó Hange mientras notaba el tirón de las esposas sobre sus muñecas—. Lo han metido en un avión privado que va a despegar de inmediato. Tienen que ayudarnos.

Los policías no dieron su brazo a torcer y continuaron maniatando a los dos intrusos. Cuando ya se hubieron asegurado de que tenían las manos bien sujetas, los ayudaron a levantarse y los colocaron frente a la reja.

—Estos chicos se creen que pueden colarse en un aeropuerto alegremente —masculló uno de ellos mientras agarraba el walkie-talkie para notificar el suceso.

Hange y Sam tenían las mejillas contra la reja, cada uno hacia un lado, de tal modo que podían verse las caras mutuamente. Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por el rostro de Hange y Sam hizo un último esfuerzo por liberarse del policía que le agarraba el cuello. Fue inútil.

Su resistencia no hizo más que agravar la situación. Cuando el agente notó que intentaba revolverse, le dio un golpe en la cadera, justo donde minutos antes, cuando circulaban a toda velocidad por la autopista, notaba los brazos de Hange.

El golpe hizo que cayera de rodillas, siempre de cara a la reja, y que se mordiera los labios para no gritar de dolor. Dos palizas en menos de dos horas, todo un récord.

Unos segundos después, cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, miró hacia el único avión que rodaba a toda velocidad por la pista de despegue. No había duda de que era el avión donde viajaba Levi.

—Sam —balbuceó Hange, mirando el aparato con cara de pánico.

Sam consiguió levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. No soportó verla empotrada contra la reja, como si fuera una vulgar delincuente, con la cara amoratada por el golpe.

—No te preocupes, Hange —consiguió pronunciar—. Rescataremos a Levi.  
—Pero..., pero estoy segura de que se lo llevan a su base de operaciones... en Tokio.  
—Pues iremos a Tokio.

**[CONTINUARÁ]**


End file.
